


Nuestra vida juntos

by Miky15Echelon



Category: Gran Maestro de la Cultivación Demoníaca, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: AU, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, leve drama, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miky15Echelon/pseuds/Miky15Echelon
Summary: Lan WangJi y Wei Wuxian son un matrimonio feliz; un alfa serio, sincero y fiel, y un omega rebelde, desvergonzado y divertido. Dos almas gemelas enlazadas que viven felices, hasta que una inesperada sorpresa se convierte en el inicio de una serie de enredos, secretos y pasados difíciles que deben enfrentar. Los problemas son solo el comienzo de una larga travesía llena de risas, amores y bolas esponjosas.
Relationships: Jiāng Fēngmián/Yú Zǐyuān, Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan, XiCheng - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic constará de 2 partes; la primera parte está terminada, así que publicaré los capítulos de forma constante aquí. También está en Wattpad, pueden buscarme con el mismo nombre: Miky15Echelon  
> Actualmente, en Wattpad estoy publicando la segunda parte.  
> Capítulos de 1800 a 2500 palabras. 
> 
> Parejas principales: WangXian, XiCheng.  
> Géneros: omegaverse, romance, fluff y leves dosis de dramas. 
> 
> Los personajes, a excepción de los OC, le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. La trama es totalmente de mi propiedad, NO copiar y NO plagiar.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

En el bullicio de la media noche, las miradas ebrias de los transeúntes observaban a los jóvenes que se adentraban por los iluminados callejones. Era raro que tres adolescentes con su apariencia vagaran por ahí como si buscaran algo que, por supuesto, no era solo diversión. Tal vez la curiosidad había sido tan grande, que habían terminado en el barrio menos visitado por la población; un error que les haría no volver. 

Los letreros de los locales pertenecían a bares, tiendas que vendían artículos sadomasoquistas y moteles de bajo costo con títulos sugestivos y letras esclarecidas por diversos colores, resaltando con flechas mal dibujadas y epígrafes fáciles de memorizar. Todo el lugar era conocido por las prostitutas que se paraban bajo la luz de las lámparas, vistiendo mini faldas que descubrían hasta sus más profundos secretos, y portando un top que apenas tapaba lo necesario; con peinados despampanantes y tacones altos. 

Sin embargo, había más. El distrito, pese a ser famoso por las mujeres que cobraban caro por sus servicios, también era popular por los antros para homosexuales. Los gays solían acudir a bailar, intercambiar copas por un acostón o buscar pareja. Era común verlos usando ropas extravagantes, maquillaje sobrecargado y enormes cejas enmarcando unas alargadas pestañas. Ellos decían que era el sitio ideal para presentarse al mundo como lo que eran: personas bellas. 

—Te dije que era de mala muerte —bufó Jiang Cheng, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho y resoplando. Como era costumbre, haber seguido a su hermano y amigo no había sido inteligente de su parte. 

—T—Tengo miedo —balbuceó Wen Ning, abrazando aún más el brazo derecho del chico que lo había arrastrado hasta ahí—. ¿Y si nos vamos? 

—Lo único que podría suceder es que una botella caiga en tu cabeza y te desangres en la banqueta —murmuró un Wei Ying totalmente calmado. Al parecer, solo a él le gustaban los peligros de la ciudad y no le importaba nada, más que conseguir su preciado tarro de la Sonrisa del Emperador—. Oh, pero eso sería mala suerte. 

—Y trajiste a quien menos suerte tiene —refunfuñó Jiang Cheng, señalando al estudiante que temblaba como una gelatina, deseando esconderse en la camisa de Wei Wuxian.

—Oigan, ¿quieren un buen precio? —interrogó una rubia que, ajustada en un vestido sin tirantes, inflaba con los labios una bomba de chicle verde. Su cabellera incluso podía ser más larga que la prenda que portaba—. Les cobraré a precio especial por ser tan galanes —añadió, parada en una esquina. Solo la luz rojiza de una bombilla alumbraba sus despampanantes curvas. 

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Wei Ying. Soltándose de su amigo, caminó hacia el extremo opuesto para encontrarse con la amable muchacha—. Señorita, ¿está usted enferma? Tiene una voz muy grave. 

—Eh, ¿así que lo sabes? ¡Qué mal! —exclamó, encogiéndose de hombros. No era difícil notarlo, sus senos lucían como dos globos que habían sido hinchados en el último momento, dejándolos desproporcionados. 

Wei Wuxian pensó que, si los picaba con una ramita, explotarían en seguida y sería extremadamente divertido. Después, por obvias razones, debería huir y Jiang Cheng le perseguiría, insultándolo durante su carrera a cualquier taxi que se detuviera a recogerlos. Llegarían a casa; Madam Yu lo regañaría por hacer que su hijo de sangre estuviera tan sudado, FengMian le sonreiría y Yanli curaría su espalda luego de que su hermano lo golpeara. 

Pero había un motivo por el cual no lo hacía y no era porque temiera a los golpes o a la furia de Jiang Cheng ni al enojo de su madre postiza, era porque: Wen Ning estaba con ellos. Antes de que salieran del barrio, él sería el primero en ser atrapado al tropezar con una piedra del tamaño de una hormiga. Su cara de pánico le haría regresar y, cuando lo ayudara a levantarse, la mujer y sus tres guaruras ya estarían de pie con un mazo para reprenderlos. 

—Sé de alguien que te entretendrá si me dices dónde conseguir la más deliciosa jarra de la Sonrisa del Emperador —articuló, traspasando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, y con una sonrisa ladina fijó sus expresivos ojos en la silueta de aquella dama.

—Trato hecho —afirmó, acortando la distancia para susurrarle al oído unas palabras a Wei Ying—. Dile que la Reina Blanca te ha recomendado. 

—Gracias, señorita —canturreó, girándose para enfrentar a los chicos que, inmóviles y confundidos, todavía aguardaban por él—. Oye, Jiang Cheng, esta señorita tiene un látigo que te interesará. 

—¿Un látigo? —replicó, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Cuándo dije que quería eso? ¡No molestes y apúrate! 

—Si vienes rápido, nos iremos rápido —respondió, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. Aunque su principal plan había sido detonar los globos, los golpes continuaban siendo una consecuencia de sus actos. 

—Está bien —rezongó, avanzando hacia el otro pelinegro. No tardó ni un minuto, pero al llegar, Wei Ying simplemente se echó a correr—. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —vociferó, estallando en cólera—. ¡Maldito, vuelve o te romperé una pierna para que no puedas escapar cuando te lance a los perros! 

—Cuida a Wen Ning —contestó sin frenarse. Las amenazas solo eran amenazas, no las cumpliría, ¿verdad? 

Y así, deshaciéndose de sus amigos, logró completar su misión. Se paró en la entrada de un estrecho callejón repleto de botes de basura. Unos gatos arañaban las bolsas al fondo del pasadizo y el chillido de unos ratones se oía, combinado con el sonido de la música. Era como una escena de una película de terror, y eso lo hacía emocionante. 

—No creo que haya criaturas atemorizantes, ¿no? 

Suspiró y, reuniendo su valor, que era demasiado, ingresó en la penumbra. Sus piernas se movían sin coordinarse con su cerebro; ellas sí deseaban estar intactas para mañana, a diferencia de su cerebro que meditaba sus opciones. Lo mejor habría sido comprar en donde se topara con el primer cártel de la Sonrisa del Emperador. No, lo mejor habría sido no ir al distrito porque aún eran menores de edad. 

Pero él es Wei Ying, ¿quién en su sano juicio confiaría en su obediencia? Ni sus maestros le creían porque sabían cuán rebelde era. En el salón de clases, el profesor de Literatura lo sacaba del aula cuatro veces a la semana por dibujar y no escribir; no podía echarlo cinco veces porque solo cuatro días tenían esa materia. El director y FengMian ya hasta se habían hecho amigos y juraba que poseía el número mayor de reportes. Si no lo expulsaban era porque, pese a su revoltoso comportamiento, Wei Wuxian eran un alumno audaz. 

La melodía que silbaba fue suspendida en su garganta al escuchar el ladrido de una de las bestias salvajes. ¿Acaso era el karma? ¿Por qué justamente ese día? ¿No podía el grandísimo karma devolverle su favor en la madrugada o en un mes? Sin más preámbulo, corrió como un loco al sentir un sudor frío recorriendo su espina dorsal. ¡Lo estaban acechando! ¡Lo iban a matar! ¡Ese ser inhumano enterraría sus poderosas garras en su estómago hasta sacarle las tripas! 

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! 

—¿Wei Ying? —preguntó una voz delicada, tan suave que su pareja despertó sabiendo que nadie podría lastimarlo. Lan WangJi estaba con él, lo protegería. 

—Tuve una horrible pesadilla con bestias feroces que querían devorarme y destrozarme pedazo a pedazo —enfatizó, sentándose en el centro de la espaciosa cama. La mitad del colchón estaba vacía y en la otra, acostado y observándole, se hallaba su esposo con un semblante serio—. ¡No te miento! 

—Perros —murmulló para sí mismo. Si no conociera a su omega, le creería, pero Wei Wuxian tenía un trauma con los perros y les decía bestias. 

—¡Es por que no me dejas descansar! —protestó, deslizándose entre las sábanas blancas para reincorporarse, haciendo notoria su desnudez. Empezó a encaminarse hacia el baño, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y bostezando—. Está soleado, Lan Zhan —pronunció, desviándose de su destino al divisar unos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las aberturas de la cortina a su derecha—. Tengo hambre —anunció, agarrando cada extremo de las persianas para separarlas y abrir—. Lan Zhan, desayunemos arroz y tostadas francesas. 

—Mmn —musitó, perdido en la hermosa figura de su esposo. Iniciando por su melena negra que caía como una cascada por su espalda llena de chupetones, le seguía una diminuta cintura y una cadera que lo enloquecía en las noches. Más abajo, unas nalgas firmes y redondas, adornadas con marcas rojizas de unos dientes. Como un glorioso final, las piernas pálidas de su omega, que en muchas ocasiones se habían posado sobre sus hombros. 

Wei Wuxian asomó su cabeza en el balcón y sonrió al sentir el aire chocando en su cara. Sería una mañana fresca junto a su adorado alfa. Lan WangJi debía estarlo contemplando, así que se quedaría quieto unos instantes para que disfrutara de lo que le pertenecía. 


	2. Imposible, ¿verdad?

Lan WangJi, a diferencia de su pareja, era una persona recta y seria. Tenía valores muy arraigados y modales refinados, como un alfa de su estatus. Desde su infancia era un niño aplicado que seguía las reglas inculcadas por su tío, Lan QiRen, y había sido adiestrado en la pintura, el dibujo, la escritura, la música, la escultura y los negocios; siendo éstos últimos los que desarrollaría al máximo para convertirse en el vicepresidente de la empresa GusuLan junto a su hermano mayor, Lan XiChen.

A la edad de tres años, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico por culpa de un conductor ebrio que se desvió de la ruta. Su tío, un hombre de disciplina y control, había decidido cuidar a los pequeños hasta que ellos pudieran manejar su herencia. Por lo tanto, su niñez la recordaba como una etapa llena de tareas, libros, bibliotecas, pinceles y tinta negra. Debía crecer para convertirse en un alfa digno de admiración y debía casarse con un omega de su nivel; educado, callado e instruido en el ambiente laboral.

Por supuesto, WangJi era el orgullo de la familia. Lan XiChen lo mimaba mucho, pero no podía defenderlo cuando era castigado, así que se había desarrollado como un joven de expresión imperturbable y mirada gélida. En varias ocasiones escuchó a sus compañeros de clases decir que se asemejaba a un bloque de hielo; duro, frío y sin emociones. Él no lo negaba y tampoco es que le importase uno o tres rumores.

Lan QiRen estaba feliz de haber criado a dos alfas perfectos, porque finalmente sus esfuerzos daban frutos, y porque podrían elegir a cualquier omega que fuera de su clase. Quería que Lan Zhan se juntara con la hija de un socio y Lan XiChen con la primogénita de una empresa exportadora de licores. Anhelaba que sus sobrinos tuvieran un futuro feliz, pese a obligarlos a comprometerse cuando cumplieran los veintidós años. Pero eso era un sueño; uno muy efímero.

En su cumpleaños número veintiuno, WangJi conoció a Wei Wuxian. Como si fuera una maldición predestinada a suceder, todos los pecados que Lan Zhan no podía cometer por orden de Lan QiRen, tomaron la figura de un chico de dieciséis años. Intentó evitarlo; frenó sus instintos, pero el destino y Wei Ying jugaba en su contra. Se enamoró de lo único que no debía; se enamoró de lo prohibido, de un omega rebelde y caprichoso, y lo peor fue saber que se sentía bien amarlo.

Y actualmente, ese revoltoso tornado continuaba desordenando su vida y sus pensamientos, pero ahora había una marca en la nuca de Wei Wuxian.

—Lan Zhan, ¿qué harías si nos atacan unos zombies? —cuestionó el menor, sentado entre las piernas de su esposo. En su regazo descansaba un platón de palomitas bañadas en salsa roja y frente a ellos, la televisión reproducía una película de terror.

Los domingos solían ver maratones de películas y como era el mes de _Halloween_ , los canales se concentraban en proyectar historias de horror. A WangJi le desagradaban los zombies o los espectros, pero en la casa y en su corazón, gobernaba Wei Ying, así que no podía protestar. No obstante, en las noches le cobraba la factura por las consideraciones del día.

—¿No son tiernos? A Jiang Cheng le daban miedo —comentó, echándose a la boca varias palomitas de maíz.

¿Qué haría si aparecieran los zombies? La respuesta era muy obvia; protegería a su razón de ser y no permitiría que ninguno de esos asquerosos muertos vivientes lo tocaran. No, para empezar, antes de que trataran de lastimarlo, Wei Wuxian estaría en los más alto de la cima, donde ni Jiang Cheng o Wen Ning le hablaran.

Cada vez que el nombre de Wen Ning aparecía en la conversación o en su mente, el inalterable rostro de Lan WangJi sufría un casi imperceptible cambio. No lo admitía porque confiaba en su pareja, pero ese tierno alfa se la vivía pegado a la cintura de su omega. Cuando los visitaba, se comportaba como un perro fiel a su dueño, y el motivo residía en su adolescencia; ellos eran mejores amigos.

—Lan Zhan —llamó en un sutil murmullo. Se inclinó, abandonó el platón en la mesita de cristal y giró para enfrentar a su marido, colocando sus piernas a los costados. Envolvió el cuello contrario y, esbozando una sonrisa, plasmó sus rojizos labios sobre los del alfa.

Hace cinco días, el celo de Wei Ying se había presentado. Gracias a que estaba marcado, los síntomas ya no le afectaban. Bebía sus supresores y calmaba el calor de su cuerpo, pero detestaba esas pastillas; para eso tenía un esposo, para que lo complaciera. Sin embargo, incluso en esos aspectos de sus vidas, Lan Zhan era un hombre meticuloso y racional.

—Lan Zhan —repitió, cortando el delicioso contacto con la lengua de aquél, quien olía a sándalo; un aroma que lo excitaba. Amaba impregnarse de la fragancia fresca y jovial que compartía WangJi—. Oye, ¿no quieres? —inquirió, deslizando la punta de su nariz a través del cuello blanco y delicado de Lan WangJi.

Sin un consentimiento, porque era innecesario, Wei Wuxian fue sujetado de la cadera y arrojado al mueble. Unas manos se encargaron de desatar el nudo de la bata negra que vestía y danzaron poco después con dirección al norte, acariciando la suave piel con las yemas de los dedos. Lan Zhan se acomodó entre las piernas del omega, mismas que lo apresaban, animándolo a proseguir.

El líquido que fungía como lubricante se resbalaba en los muslos de Wei Ying, desbordándose y humedeciendo la tela del sillón. Él estaba listo y la erección que se erguía, estallando de felicidad, lo confirmaba. Pero su alfa disfrutaba el momento; palpaba su vientre plano, provocando que su espalda se curveara; tocaba sus pezones, su pecho, sus hombros, sus brazos y le hacía estremecerse. El tacto de WangJi lo enloquecía, le causaba sensaciones placenteras y gemía sin vergüenza porque realmente lo gozaba, aunque también sufriera de impaciencia.

—Apúrate —refunfuñó Wuxian, trasladando sus manos hacia su zona más íntima—. Aquí, Lan Zhan, te necesito.

Ni en su juicio más sano podía resistirse a las provocaciones de Wei Ying, era su condena. Siempre lo había sido y lo sería hasta el final. Lo amaba demasiado, tanto que a veces tenía miedo de pensar en ese sentimiento. Había transgredido las normas de su tío por él, desencadenando una serie de problemas que le hicieron dejarlo todo por estar con una sola persona. ¿Acaso no sonaba como una cruel broma? Aprender cuatro mil reglas para que, luego de unos años, las echara por la borda.

Lan WangJi replicó sus acciones al desanudar la cinta de su bata blanca, la cual cayó en el suelo, descubriendo un pecho y estómago tonificados. Su piel lucía tallada por los ángeles, pálida y con una textura aterciopelada. Los rasgos finos de su rostro contrariaban el resto de su cuerpo trabajado con horas de meditación y arduo entrenamiento. Era la envidia de muchos, pero ya tenía dueño.

Wei Wuxian suspiró con tan bella escena y, estirando sus brazos enfrente, alcanzó los hombros que quería. Lo atrajo hacia él y reanudó el beso de hace unos minutos; metió su traviesa lengua en la cavidad bucal contraria y se concentró en deleitarse de esa pequeña muestra de amor y pasión. Nuevos espasmos lo atacaron y el calor lo invadió, recorriendo desde la punta de sus pies, hasta el último mechón de sus rebeldes cabellos como una poderosa descarga de puro placer.

Lan Zhan aprovechó la situación y, lentamente, penetró con su hombría la entrada húmeda del azabache. No importaba si lo hacían a diario, seguía siendo estrecho y caliente. Se sentía maravilloso, le provocaba un estremecimiento y su vientre cosquilleaba como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su interior. Con la respiración entrecortada, jadeaba y continuaba intentando llegar al fondo, rozando las áreas más sensibles.

Wei Ying arrastró sus uñas hacia abajo, arañando su camino, y se aferró a esa espalda ancha. Escondió su cabeza en la melena larga y oscura de WangJi y, al sentirlo tan profundamente, un sonoro gemido escapó de su seca garganta. Enterró sus dientes en el hombro izquierdo de su esposo y esperó unos segundos, hasta que el ritmo de las embestidas los meció en un rápido vaivén.

Las palabras sobraron y, en medio del sepulcral silencio, el rechinido del sofá rompió con la afonía de la sala. Poco a poco, se combinaron con los jadeos de dos amantes que hacían el amor en una calurosa tarde de octubre. Ambos corazones se conectaban, retumbando como tambores y entrelazándose para siempre; se conocían y reaccionaban a su destinado. Ellos lo habían comprendido esa fría noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Wuxian despertó por el ruidoso timbre. Bostezando, se levantó de la cama, en donde estaba solo, pues Lan Zhan trabajaba y él debía ir a la universidad. Se vistió con una bata y talló sus ojos mientras salía de su recámara para ir a ver quién era el escandaloso. Claro, imaginaba que sería su hermano. Jiang Cheng era el único inoportuno de su familia.

—Juro que voy a lanzarte por el balcón —murmuró, girando la perilla para abrir la puerta de madera. Y sí, ahí estaba Jiang Cheng con Wen Ning y un... —¡Una horrible bestia peluda! —vociferó, regresando por el pasillo. Gracias a su desarrollada inteligencia, huyó y brincó encima del mueble individual.

Entonces, se percató del desastre. La mesa del centro de la sala, que era de cristal, tenía una grieta en el lado superior. Antes había un florero como adorno, pero ya no estaba allí y había unas cuantas plumas regadas en la alfombra. No recordaba haberlo hecho como un animal... No, no, no. De hecho, si lo pensaba mejor, Lan Zhan...

—¡Anudó! —gritó, sentándose de golpe—. Eso significa que yo puedo estar embarazado.

—¿Quién está embarazado? —interrogó Jiang Cheng en un gruñido. Detrás de él venía Wen Ning con un perro de color café de baja estatura; lucía igual que una bola esponjosa de pelos rizados—. Ya se terminó tu celo, ¿no?

—Pero todavía puedo oler tus feromonas —argumentó Wen, deteniéndose a una distancia considerable para no hacer que su amigo escapara por el miedo.

Es cierto, ingería sus supresores con normalidad. No podía estar embarazado. Anteriormente, Lan Zhan había anudado en él y nada había pasado. Además, un bebé sería algo problemático justo cuando estaba en el semestre final para concluir su exitosa carrera como universitario.

—Estoy mojado —susurró Wei Ying, ignorando la presencia de sus invitados. Sentía su trasero relleno con los fluidos de su marido y eso que Lan Zhan acostumbraba a limpiarlo—. Soy un pavo de Navidad —articuló, reincorporándose de un salto. Mala idea, pensó. El líquido comenzó a escurrir por su entrepierna—. Oh, soy un pavo con el relleno de fuera —corrigió, haciendo que Wen Ning se sonrojara.

—¡No digas estupideces! —exclamó Jiang Cheng, propinándole una palmada en la cabeza a su hermano no consanguíneo. No iba a aceptarlo, pero estaba avergonzado porque él era virgen—. Lárgate a bañar, apestas a sexo.

—¿Y por qué trajeron a esa bestia a mi casa? ¡Va a comerme! —acusó, apuntando con su mirada al perro que giraba para atrapar su cola.

—Fui a buscarlo al veterinario —respondió Wen Ning, interponiéndose entre la temerosa vista de su amigo y su adorable mascota—. ¡N—No te molestes conmigo!

Interrumpidos por el tintineo de unas llaves y el crujido de una chapa, se voltearon para divisar quiénes entraban al departamento. Para sorpresa de los tres, los hermanos Lan aparecían por el pasillo, portando trajes azules y zapatos negros. XiChen sonrió ampliamente al toparse con el encantador Jiang Cheng, quien soltó un bufido y lo ignoró.

—¡Jiang Cheng! —canturreó Lan XiChen, apresurándose a correr en su encuentro con el susodicho. Se le abalanzó, abrazándolo de la cintura, y besuqueó sus tiernas facciones. Aunque, claro, tierno no era.

—¡Aléjate, viejo pervertido! —masculló, sacudiendo sus brazos para que Wei Ying lo ayudara, pero éste carcajeaba burlándose—. Cuando me libere de ti, quebraré tus huesos uno por uno.

—¿Qué fetiche tienes con quebrarle los huesos a la gente? —preguntó Wuxian, enarcando una ceja. Madam Yu le había heredado su sadismo a su propio hijo.

Wen Ning tembló al sentir la mirada de WangJi sobre él, exigiéndole una explicación de por qué estaba en su casa, justamente cuando su omega lucía tan sensual. Y, la realidad es que, el querido rollito de canela solo veía a Wei Wuxian como un modelo ejemplar a copiar. Le gustaba la manera audaz en la cual su amigo se desenvolvía en el mundo; nunca dudando de sí mismo, jamás titubeando al defenderlo incluso frente a poderosos alfas. Era extrovertido y atrevido con cualquiera, pero lo respetaban, pese a su bajo estatus.

—Lan Zhan, pensé que estarías en el trabajo —musitó, sin tomar en cuenta el bullicio que producían los forcejeos de Jiang Cheng con Lan XiChen—. ¿Saliste temprano?

—Sí —aseveró, desabotonando su saco y, con movimientos veloces, se lo colocó a su pareja para cubrirlo.

—Lan Zhan, ¿estás celoso?

—Mmn —afirmó con un leve asentimiento. Hace tiempo que había aprendido a ser más sincero para no herir los sentimientos de su esposo, pero su expresión dura no mejoraba, a excepción de los instantes en los que Wei Ying le hacía una travesura.

—¡Oigan, no se pongan melosos! —bramó Jiang Cheng, que se había rendido a ser un prisionero del primer hermano—. Solo vine a decirte que no habrá clases y papá pidió que fueran a cenar.

A FengMian le encantaban las cenas familiares, más si estaba su hijo adoptivo. Para él, Wuxian era ese rayito de luz que iluminaba su casa. Yu ZiYuan amaba el control, por lo tanto, cuando Wei Ying llegó a vivir con ellos, el orden se derrumbó. Hubo muchas risas; YanLi se volvió una chica habladora y Jian Cheng un joven honesto, así que le agradecía por haberlos unido.

Fue difícil enterarse de que ese pequeño niño había hallado a un buen alfa y más aun saber que se iría para vivir con Lan WangJi. Dejaba su hogar para realizar sus sueños y FengMian estaba feliz, pero también sentía tristeza. De pronto, esa estrella que brillaba en el oscuro cielo, ya pertenecía a alguien.

—Yo quiero ir —expresó XiChen, apoyando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de Jiang Cheng—. ¿Puedo ir?

—No —bramó de inmediato—. Y no ruegues.

—Lan Zhan, creo que voy a desmayarme —anunció repentinamente Wei Ying. La conversación cesó para centrarse en él y en su rostro blanco, más blanco que una hoja de papel—. Y antes vomitaré —mencionó, tapando su boca con las manos, y se echó a correr.

—Había dicho que estaba embarazado —enfatizó Wen Ning.

—¿Usan condón? —cuestionó Jiang Cheng, fulminando a WangJi con los ojos, pero ni así podía perturbar su gélido semblante.

—No —dijo XiChen, interpretando las reacciones de su hermano—, usan pastillas anticonceptivas —añadió—. Pero ustedes van a sus citas y el doctor les ha dicho que deben modificar las dosis porque son inefectivas después de unos años, ¿verdad?

No hubo una contestación, pero lo dedujeron sin necesidad de escucharlo, era un rotundo: no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré publicando de 3 a 4 capítulos por semana para poder alcanzar las actualizaciones en Wattpad.
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo pronto. <33


	3. ¿Embarazado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los diálogos en letra cursiva los ocuparé cuando estén hablando por mensajes o en llamadas.
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo...

No hubo una contestación, pero lo dedujeron sin necesidad de escucharlo, era un rotundo: no.

Wei Ying se arrodilló enfrente del excusado y, arqueando su espalda, se sostuvo de los bordes del inodoro para vomitar. Devolvió el desayuno y la cena del día anterior en una mescolanza de color verde. Sus intestinos se revolvieron en su interior, como si estuvieran reacomodándose y un dolor se instaló en su estómago, provocándole mareos. Un agrío sabor atacó su boca, sintiendo más náuseas.

Era extraño que se enfermara; de hecho, sus alimentos incluían toneladas de chile y se atiburraba de las comidas que Lan Zhan le preparaba. No se quejaba de su cuerpo, era más fuerte que el de un omega promedio, y gracias a que había sido criado en la familia Jiang, también era más resistente. Su celo tampoco lo molestaba, menos ahora que ya estaba unido a un alfa y los supresores cumplían con sus funciones para aliviar o hasta eliminar los síntomas del calor o la fiebre.

No podía estar embarazado. WangJi había anudado en varias ocasiones y, debido a que tomaba pastillas para evitar un embarazo no planeado, su vientre seguía plano como una tabla. Además, su último celo había terminado apenas ayer, era ilógico que los espermatozoides de Lan Zhan fueron exageradamente veloces. Bueno, no sería imposible, pero ¡no iba a tener un bebé! Aunque fuera tentador, ¡un bebé no estaba en su futuro! No aún.

Oh, pero si lo imaginaba, su esposo luciría precioso con un pequeño Wei Wuxian en brazos. Y como el omega embarazado, tendría beneficios: dulces y comida cuando quisiera, antojos en la madrugada que debían satisfacer, helado en las tardes, caprichos que no podrían negarle y... una enorme panza. No, eso sí no le gustaba. Cargar con un globo de diez kilos que se mueve sería bastante incómodo.

Y si pensaba más allá, también estaba el parto. ¡Por GusuLan y las sectas! Él soportaba el dolor y las noches de sexo rudo con su marido, incluso aguantó el día que lo mordió en la nuca y tuvo que ser llevado al hospital porque se estaba deshidratando luego de cinco rondas de puro amor desenfrenado. La noche de su boda había sido terriblemente problemática, pero no se comparaba con la llegada de un bebé.

Según Internet, los calambres que se producían antes de dar a luz eran aterradores, y las contracciones eran peores. Si a eso le sumaba que debía pujar para que el niño saliera por un orificio cerca de su trasero, iba a desmayarse en pleno labor. Ah, sin contar que su pecho crecería para darle leche al monstruito y los miles de cambios de humor que experimentaría a lo largo de los nueve meses. ¿Quién demonios había dicho que el embarazo era así de feliz? Más bien parecía una pesadilla.

—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó Lan WangJi con su imperturbable semblante. Se metió al baño y caminó hacia su pareja para hacerle compañía, hincándose a su lado—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—A ti —precisó, soltando un profundo suspiro. No obstante, su buen humor no duró mucho, y continuó vomitando los siguientes minutos.

—Jiang Cheng fue a comprar medicina —comentó, arrastrándose para posicionarse detrás de Wei Ying. Atrapó los cabellos del menor entre sus dedos y los sujetó para que no le estorbaran o para que no los ensuciara.

—Lan Zhan, ¿qué comiste ayer?

—Sopa —respondió confundido. Eso no tenía relación con los malestares de Wuxian.

—¿Estás seguro? Probablemente cuando te lo chupé me pasaste tus virus —murmuró, restándole importancia a sus vergonzosas declaraciones, tanto que las orejas de WangJi fueron las únicas en sonrojarse—. ¿Has tenido fiebre? ¿Has tosido? ¿Será un virus que solo afecte a los más guapos?

—Wei Ying —musitó en un ligero bufido, pero no lo contradijo. Era cierto que, para él, su esposo siempre sería el joven más hermoso.

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! —exclamó animado, como si hace unos segundos no hubiera estado arrojando su almuerzo por la taza del baño.

—¿Hm?

—¡Te tengo una sorpresa! —reveló, girándose para enfrentar el rostro de aquel hombre de mirada gélida. Su melena volvió a caer por su espalda y tomó los hombros contrarios para inclinarse levemente—. Te daré un hijo, pero me comprarás los dos conejos de la veterinaria del parque. Es un trato justo, ¿no crees? Y trabajarás para los cinco mientras yo cocino tus platillos favoritos, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —refunfuñó, pese a que la propuesta era tentadora. Vería a Wei Ying con un vientre abultado, pero primero debía concluir sus estudios; esa había sido la promesa que FengMian le hizo jurar.

—¿No? —replicó incrédulo—. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Mi cuerpo? Ya es tuyo, y te lo sabes de memoria. ¿Un vínculo? Estamos conectados desde hace cuatro años. ¿Mi amor? Te amo, Lan Zhan. ¿Un día entero de sexo? Lo consideraré, pero me tienes lleno de mordidas y no quiero estar en silla de ruedas por dos semanas. ¿El matrimonio? Estamos casados y hemos tenido más Lunas de Miel que jarras de la Sonrisa del Emperador.

—No —repitió, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Wei Wuxian para que éste se callara—. No permiten mascotas en el edificio.

—¡Los conejos no son ruidosos! —rezongó, haciendo una mueca tierna. Sus cejas se elevaron y sus ojos se cerraron para hacer conocer su disconformidad—. ¿Es tu excusa? Suena más creíble tu: _Mmn_ —murmulló, tratando de imitar la típica respuesta simple de su esposo.

—La próxima vez no me manden con Lan XiChen, él pidió condones de sabores y ni siquiera tiene novia —bramó Jiang Cheng, parado a un costado de la puerta de madera. Lanzó una bolsita hacia Lan Zhan y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Tú eres su novio, pero todavía no lo sabes —mencionó Wei Ying riendo. Se imaginaba la reacción despavorida de Jiang Cheng con la chica de la farmacia y la inocencia reflejada en el primer hermano Lan.

WangJi rebuscó alguna pastilla que ayudara a su pareja a aliviar sus síntomas y se sorprendió al visualizar una caja morada que decía en letras grandes: _"Prueba de Embarazo"_. Supuso que estaba ahí por una orden de Lan XiChen hacia él, porque como el resto de los espectadores de la sala, tenía las sospechas de que el omega estaba gestando. Y él luchaba con sus propios deseos para no ilusionarse.

Sacó el instrumento casero de la bolsa y se lo mostró a Wei Wuxian, quien agitó la cabeza diciendo que no lo haría. Sin embargo, ambos se levantaron del suelo e intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas, así que decidieron que sería lo más rápido para descartar esa posibilidad en sus vidas. Pero, por supuesto, ese tipo de pruebas no eran certeras al cien por ciento y, si realmente iban a borrar la opción del embarazo de su lista, acudir con su médico de cabecera era lo mejor.

Wei Ying lavó su cara y cepilló sus dientes para desvanecer lo amargo del vómito de su lengua, bajó la palanca del excusado y respiró una vez más. ¡Era una locura! Le arrebató la caja a Lan Zhan y lo echó del baño para hacer lo suyo. El mayor no se opuso, entendía que deseaba privacidad y esperó afuera como un perro fiel a su dueño con la esperanza de que era una falsa alarma y los mareos eran consecuencia de los supresores.

Observó su entorno en busca de un vasito que le sirviera y descubrió una taza de cristal en el estante a su izquierda que utilizaban para guardar artículos de aseo personal. Asintiendo, se apresuró a alcanzar el objeto y lo lavó con jabón, lo secó con una toallita y pensó que hacer eso sería estúpido. ¿Y si les mentía? ¿Y si les decía que había dado negativo y estaba devastado por la noticia? Podría remojar un pedazo de papel y exprimir el agua en sus ojos para fingir que lloraba.

—Es orín, te has tragado el semen de Lan Zhan y no te ha disgustado —argumentó, regañándose a sí mismo por su increíble imaginación. El engaño podía costarle más caro si resultaba que sí venía un mocosito en camino.

Armándose de valor, desenvolvió la prueba de su empaque; era como un termómetro. La diferencia yacía en que uno medía la temperatura corporal y el otro medía tu futuro por nueve meses, posterior a la calentura. Resopló y se aproximó al inodoro, agarró del borde inferior su bata y la alzó para sentarse en la fría taza. Entonces, sostuvo su pene y lo obligo a que orinara dentro del recipiente, en donde ya había metido el tubito blanco.

Quedándose en la misma posición, pero con su hombría colgando como un plátano en un racimo, aguardó por eternos minutos. Los segundos transcurrieron y era una tortura para su cerebro, que aún pretendía estar confiado de su destino. Contrario a sus pensamientos, su corazón latía apurado, anhelando que las dos rayitas se tornaran rojizas. ¿Qué pensaría FengMian si se enterara?

Asesinaría a Lan Zhan, pero amaría a su nieto, de eso no tenía duda. Tal como lo hizo con él cuando era un niño huérfano porque sus padres habían perecido, lo acogería en su hogar. Madame Yu enfurecería porque no había hecho lo que le dijeron; no se había cuidado ni respetaba las tradiciones familiares. YanLi le sonreiría emocionada y le diría que su travieso pequeño ya iba a tener un primo con quien jugar. Jiang Cheng, Lan XiChen y Wen Ning serían los tíos más consentidores y Lan QiRen se infartaría.

¿Y Lan Zhan? ¿Cómo sería en su faceta de padre? ¿Amable y gentil o estricto y serio? En realidad, no le interesaba la manera en como eligieran criar al bebé, siempre que éste creciera rodeado de amor. Y amor era lo sobraba en su matrimonio, así que, con todo y sus dificultades e inexperiencia, él o ella sería condenadamente feliz. Con esa idea, dirigió sus ojos a su mano derecha y examinó las barritas de la prueba; se habían coloreado de un intenso rojo.

—¿Es tu señal para decirme que debo finalizar mi tesis? —interrogó, acariciando su vientre plano. Curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, empezó a llorar.

WangJi tenía pegada su oreja en la puerta y, al oír el llanto de su omega, en seguida abrió. Wei Ying temblaba mientras se aferraba a su estómago y la prueba de embarazo junto a un recipiente estaban tirados en el piso. No le tomó importancia porque estaba angustiado por la escena y avanzó con paso firme, se arrodilló delante del azabache y posó sus cálidos y finos dedos encima de las mejillas del menor.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, pero Wuxian permanecía en silencio y sus lágrimas se transformaban en dos poderosas cascadas.

De repente, su llanto se hizo más escandaloso. Chillaba desconsolado y eso no podía ser una buena señal. El ruido atrajo a los demás, que corriendo habían llegado para observar el espectáculo. De inmediato se preocuparon, creyendo que los mareos y las náuseas eran producto de una grave enfermedad.

—¡Llamaré a la ambulancia! —vociferó Lan XiChen. Sin perder el tiempo, escarbó los bolsillos de su pantalón para hallar su celular, pero ese aparato se le extraviaba en los momentos más urgentes—. ¡No se dónde está!

—Llamaré a papá —anunció Jiang Cheng, consciente de que FengMian era un doctor muy capacitado y famoso.

—¿Qué sucedió? —interrogó Wen Ning. Tartamudeando y con la mirada aguada porque también quería llorar, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico—. ¿Qué hago? ¿Es negativo? ¿Se está desgarrando? ¿Está naciendo o abortando?

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! —gritó Wei Wuxian, apartando las manos del pelinegro y centrando la atención del público en él—. ¡Lan Zhan, maldito!

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, WangJi?! —inquirió Jiang Cheng con su móvil conectándose a la llamada; el contacto en la pantalla decía _"papá"_.

—Jiang Cheng —pronunció Wei Ying, reincorporándose de un salto—, ¡él es el culpable! ¡Por su culpa no podré beber más jarras de la Sonrisa del Emperador porque dio positivo!

— _¿Está embarazado?_ —La voz de FengMian heló la sangre de todos. 

Jiang Cheng colgó al darse cuenta de que tenía activado el altavoz. Asesinarían al segundo hermano Lan, pero fallecería sabiendo que iba a ser padre. Era una muerte digna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La siguiente actu será mañana, pasen linda noche. uvu


	4. Certeza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gente bella, hoy actualizaré hasta el capítulo 5... Así que, disfruten la lectura. ❤️

Jiang Cheng colgó al darse cuenta de que tenía activado el altavoz. Asesinarían al segundo hermano Lan, pero fallecería sabiendo que iba a ser padre. Era una muerte digna. 

—Te extrañaremos —aseveró con nostalgia XiChen y, contemplando la imagen inmóvil de WangJi, agregó—. Me encargaré de que tu esposo y tu hijo hereden la parte que te corresponde de la empresa y las propiedades. Los cuidaré por ti.

—Yo también velaré por ellos —murmuró WanYin. Encogiéndose de hombros, avanzó hasta su hermano y palmeó su espalda como si estuviera consolándolo—. A decir verdad, Wei Ying estará mejor sin ti, pero como no soy una mala persona, te prometo que ellos te recordarán, aun cuando él se quiera casar con Wen Ning para que el bebé no crezca sin padre.

Lan Zhan se tensó al escuchar las afirmaciones de Jiang Cheng respecto a Wen Ning y a su hijo, así que trasladó su vista al pequeño rollito de canela, que tembló de miedo al verlo. Lo amenazó sin soltar ninguna palabra. Bastaba con examinar su semblante para saber que no iba a dejarle a su esposo, era suyo. Wei Wuxian estaba marcado por él y nadie más podría complacer a un chico tan caprichoso como su omega.

—Oigan, oigan —llamó el embarazado, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos—, no enterraremos a Lan Zhan. Para empezar, ni siquiera es cien por ciento seguro que estoy gestando. Esa cosa era una prueba casera y yo acabo de tener mi celo.

—No es impedimento —respondió Lan Huan, y no es que deseara alterarlos más de lo que ya estaban, sino que debía ser sincero con su cuñado—. Hay omegas que han presentado su celo estando embarazados y dan a luz luego de nueve meses ante el asombro de los médicos, pero tienes razón, una prueba no es de confianza.

—Podrían ir al hospital —sugirió Cheng, mostrándole su celular a su hermano—. Además, papá no tardará en tocar el timbre, pero sería bueno que tu cubito de hielo prepare su testamento.

—Te sepultaremos con nuestros padres —avisó Lan XiChen, de acuerdo con los comentarios del soltero que estaba acosando para hacerlo su novio.

De esa manera, la pareja de casados se encontraba de camino a la clínica. WangJi manejaba en silencio, observando cada tanto el reflejo de Wei Ying a través de los espejos empañados y la neblina apoderándose de la carretera. Afuera, la lluvia parecía querer transformarse en un diluvio para inundar las calles y desbordar los mares.

Era extraño que Wuxian no hablara. Normalmente vendría parloteando, brincando y haciéndole travesuras, como deslizar el cierre del pantalón del mayor o susurrarle en la oreja. Pero, ahora, la afonía dentro del carro incomodaba y desagradaba; era una tortura para Lan Zhan, quien ya se había acostumbrado al ruido y a las bromas hacia él. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado porque FengMian iba a asesinarlo?

Concentrándose en las luces de los carros que iban adelante, empezó a traer viejas memorias a sus pensamientos. La primera vez que se habían conocido era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. Había sido hace cinco años, cuando Wei Ying tenía dieciséis y él veintiuno. En esas épocas, se estaba alistando para comprometerse con la hija de un socio, amigo de su tío.

Lan XiChen lo había llevado con mentiras a un bar de mala muerte, con olor a cigarro y comida callejera, y mujeres desnudas bailando en unos tubos. El lugar era famoso por vender jarras de la Sonrisa del Emperador a un costo razonable y con el sabor más exquisito, pero eran compras clandestinas, pues no tenían los permisos para difundir ese tipo de alcohol.

—Está bien, iremos por eso y nos vamos a festejar a un restaurante. Tenemos una reservación —informó Lan Huan. Caminando a su lado, atravesaban un callejón en una fría noche.

—¿Tío lo sabe? —inquirió. Como buen niño, criado bajo reglas que debía acatar y con un hombre estricto que guiara su vida y sus decisiones, él no podía luchar contra su obediencia. Sería como quitarle las alas a un ave.

—Sí —afirmó, y no lo engañaba. Lan QiRen sabía que celebrarían en un bonito restaurante en el centro de la bulliciosa ciudad. A pesar de que no era el centro, sí estaban en los alrededores de la ciudad.

Al salir de las penumbras de la calle, se toparon con un letrero caído; el título de las letras coloridas se apagaba lentamente y la entrada del bar lucía terrible. Desprendía un aroma a tabaco y a cerveza. WangJi arrugó las cejas y negó con la cabeza, indicando que él no planeaba entrar, así que XiChen tuvo que ir solo.

Un grito espeluznante detrás de Lan Zhan le hizo voltear y golpearse con un joven pelinegro que corría asustado. El chico le brincó encima, rodeó su cadera con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos. Estaba tiritando como una gelatina y pretendía pronunciar algo, pero sus labios se lo impedían por el miedo.

—H—Hay una furiosa bestia —balbuceó finalmente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de aquél que era un total desconocido—. ¡Es horrible, quiere comerme!

Lan WangJi tomó la cintura del menor para apartarlo, pero éste se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuera las raíces de un árbol. Suspiró, rindiéndose, y entonces su agudo olfato capturó una dulce esencia emanando del azabache. Su nariz quemaba; las zonas que él tocaba se calentaban rápidamente; su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado y sus instintos, domados hace años, gritaban en su interior, desordenando sus ideas y sentimientos.

Debía ser un omega, así que creyó que había estado corriendo porque un ebrio loco lo perseguía para lastimarlo. Sin embargo, en el callejón apareció un perro de estatura promedio, blanco, con el pelo rizado y la nariz rosada. Agitaba su cola y sacaba su lengua, babeando el suelo. Pensó que no podía ser el culpable, pero sus dudas se esclarecieron cuando el perro ladró y el joven chilló aterrado.

—Lan Zhan, como estoy embarazado, mañana iremos por los conejos —demandó Wei Ying. El alfa regresó al presente y frunció la boca en una mueca—. No puedes decirme que no, ¿o quieres que tu hijo salga con cara de conejo?

—No sabemos si estás embarazado —refunfuñó, aparcando en uno de los espacios vacíos del estacionamiento del hospital. Apagó el carro y descendió del auto para apurarse a abrirle la puerta a Wuxian.

—¡Lo estoy! —exclamó, tomando la mano que le era extendida para ayudarlo a bajar—. Mis tripas no dejan de retorcerse.

—Tienes hambre —contestó, y realmente eso era. Después de haber vomitado los alimentos del día anterior y el desayuno, nada más le quedaba en el estómago.

—Llévame cargado. Estoy cansado, tu hijo me tiene sin energías —ordenó, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Una mueca retadora se formó en su rostro, como si supiera que WangJi no podría resistirse a mimarlo—. Oh, Lan Zhan, creo que me desmayaré si camino demasiado.

El hombre mayor inhaló y exhaló, acostumbrado a las peticiones de su omega. Se dio la vuelta y se agachó para que Wei Ying subiera a su espalda, lo cual no titubeó en hacer. Aferrándose al cuello del alfa y cercando con sus piernas la cintura del otro, esbozó una sonrisa de victoria. Fue llevado de esa manera hasta el elevador y luego a la recepción, donde la joven que los recibió les ofreció una silla de ruedas.

Lan WangJi tuvo que decir "no" a todos los ofrecimientos y agradeció a quienes se preocupaban, creyendo que el chico realmente estaba en un deplorable estado. Para su desgracia, Wuxian se retorcía y jadeaba como si estuviera enfermo y a punto de desvanecerse. Era vergonzoso fingir y apoyar al mentiroso, pero lo hacía sin replicar como el compañero de vida que era desde que firmó el acta de matrimonio.

Una mujer castaña que vestía un uniforme blanco fue la encargada de guiarlos hacia el consultorio, en donde serían atendidos por el médico de cabecera. Situado en el quinto piso, casi al final del pasillo, los tres ingresaron a la habitación de paredes claras y ventanas que iluminaban el espacio. Había un escritorio de madera, cuatro sillas, un estante con diversos instrumentos, cárteles colgados en los muros y una camilla a la derecha.

—El doctor vendrá en unos minutos —enunció, haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse y dejarlos solos.

**...**

—¿Crees que esté embarazado? —preguntó Jiang Cheng, rompiendo el silencio. A su costado, Lan XiChen estaba sentado en el mueble jugando con los botones del control del televisor—. Si lo está, papá va a asesinar a tu hermano. ¿Es tan tonto como para no saber que tenían que modificar la dosis?

Habían decidido quedarse en el departamento de WangJi y Wei Ying para esperar a FengMian y explicarle la situación. Wen Ning había escapado como rata de alcantarilla para no ser regañado, así que ahí estaban los dos, mirándose de vez en cuando e ignorando el hecho de que estaban nerviosos. Era un ambiente tenso, pues WanYin conocía los sentimientos de Lan Huan hacia él, y lo incomodaba porque todavía no le correspondía.

—Ingerir grandes cantidades de anticonceptivos puede ser dañino y a pesar de que sea prematuro, estoy emocionado de tener un sobrino —confesó, contemplando de reojo al motivo de sus desvelos. Jiang Cheng parecía estar asimilando la información y pensaba más en Wei Wuxian y en lo que acarrearía un embarazo no planeado. Estaba angustiado y eso lo hacía adorable a la vista de XiChen—. ¿Tú no quieres?

—Odio a los bebés —declaró, quebrando las ilusiones del primer hermano Lan—. Son escandalosos y te piden leche a cualquier hora.

—Supongo que sí —asintió desanimado y reanudó su jugueteo con el control.

—¿Tú sí?

—Son lindos —puntualizó, riendo al imaginar una niña con la cara enfurruñada como su Jiang Cheng—. Quiero cinco hijos.

—Oye, tu mujer no es una coneja —reclamó, examinando el perfil de Lan XiChen. Así, quieto y sin decir alguna estupidez, hasta era guapo y encantador—. Bueno, tu tío te comprometió con una señorita de excelente familia y tiene esperanzas en ti. No lo defraudes como lo hizo WangJi.

—Pero no la amo —articuló con una voz entristecida. ¿Acaso WanYin había olvidado su confesión? —Estoy enamorado de...

—¡Ah! —gritó para interrumpirlo a propósito—. ¡Solo acéptala! No digas que no la amas si no sabes cómo será contigo.

—Es porque no la conozco que no quiero casarme —masculló, reincorporándose del sofá—. Iré al baño —concluyó, trasladándose hacia aquel lugar.

—Eres un idiota —siseó, agarrándose de los cabellos para despeinarlos.

¿Ambos hermanos eran tan tontos? ¿Por qué se enamoraban de quienes menos podían? Primero fue WangJi con Wuxian y ahora era XiChen. ¿Su vida era aburrida como para ir en contra de las reglas de su familia? ¿Aun si eso significaba perder el respeto y el cariño de Lan QiRen? Jiang Cheng no comprendía por qué Lan Huan querría estar con otro alfa, ¿qué ganaba con eso?

Si deseaba cinco hijos, lo correcto sería casarse con una omega de clase alta. La unión de dos alfas era problemática y él no iba a desgastarse en una relación prohibida. Aunque Wei Ying eligió ese camino, WanYin era más recto e inteligente. Entendía las dificultades que debía enfrentar en el futuro y prefería continuar evadiendo los sentimientos románticos de Lan XiChen. De ese modo estaría en paz.

**...**

—¡Lan Zhan, no quiero que me saquen sangre! —vociferó, recostado en la camilla. La enfermera intentaba limpiar su antebrazo con algodón para desinfectar el área, pero Wuxian no lo permitía y seguía con su berrinche—. ¡Lan Zhan, es doloroso! Me meterán esa horrible punta afilada, ¿quieres que muera desangrado?

La segunda cosa que más odiaba Wei Ying eran las agujas. A diferencia de los perros, a los cuales les temía por una mordida que había recibido en su infancia, el miedo a las agujas provenía de su adolescencia. Exactamente el día que supo que era omega, la chica que le hacía el estudio había dejado clavada una jeringa mientras tomaba la muestra.

—No es muy valiente —mencionó el médico. Veía el espectáculo y carcajeaba alegre, como todas las ocasiones que su paciente Wei Wuxian tenía consulta—. Debes estar feliz de tenerlo contigo. Es un muchacho muy ruidoso.

—Mmn —murmuró. Se acercó a la cama en donde estaba acostado su esposo y lo siguiente que dijo fue lo más increíble—. Te compraré los conejos si te calmas.

—¿En verdad lo harás?

—Sí —afirmó. Como respuesta, Wei Ying lo jaló de la camisa y le plantó un beso en los labios para agradecerle.

—Hermosa enfermera —habló el menor con el espíritu renovado y, liberando a su marido, pese a que éste estaba pasmado por la repentina acción, sonrió porque había obtenido lo que tanto anhelaba—, dejaré que me saques la sangre que quieras.

Por supuesto, Wuxian lloró cuando sintió la aguja penetrando su piel, pero pensó que los conejos valían la pena. Tal vez a uno lo bautizaría como Lan Zhan. Cuando pronunciara el nombre, ninguno sabría a quién llamaba y sería divertido verlos correr hacia él. A la otra bola esponjosa lo nombraría Cheng, en honor de su adorado hermano.

Finalmente, la pareja de casados y el doctor volvieron a sus asientos para proseguir con el cuestionario de rutina.

—Los resultados estarán disponibles hoy mismo —comunicó, mientras escribía en el teclado de la computadora para registrar sus observaciones—. Wei Wuxian, ¿cuándo fue tu último celo? ¿Fue igual a los anteriores? Es decir, ¿tuviste síntomas que te ocasionaron malestar?

—Ayer se terminó y... sí, creo que tuve síntomas, pero eso es normal por los supresores —respondió, intercambiando una mirada con su alfa—. Si debo decir que hubo algo anormal, fue que Lan Zhan era más rudo e insaciable.

—Lan WangJi, ¿sentiste más las feromonas de tu omega?

—Sí —aseveró con un semblante serio.

—Eso puede ser una señal de que tu celo no era un celo, sino que experimentabas una etapa del embarazo —explicó el hombre de melena oscura y expresión demacrada por sus largas jornadas de trabajo—. Cuando los omegas están embarazados hacen nidos y buscan la seguridad de sus alfas, así que expulsan más feromonas para atraerlos —argumentó, deteniendo sus dedos sobre las teclas—. Wei Wuxian, el calor y el deseo sexual también son síntomas de un omega que está gestando. Es parte de sus cambios y tengo la certeza de que es tu caso. 


	5. Cinta

Después de haber ahuyentado a la bestia, Wei Ying se enderezó y sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo; de modo que, cualquiera que lo viera, caería rendido a sus pies. Sin embargo, el hombre parado enfrente no era cualquiera y no era fácil. Con su expresión seria, solo chasqueó los dientes.

—Soy Wei Wuxian —habló, trasladando sus manos detrás de su cuello, donde las enlazó para comenzar a tambalearse como si bailara. Una cadena atada en el bolsillo de su pantalón resonó, disgustando al otro azabache—. Eres de los que cuentan chistes en las fiestas, ¿verdad? —Una risa burlona se escuchó, molestando más a Lan Zhan por tener esa actitud tan confiada e irrespetuosa hacia él—. Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No me dirás tu nombre? ¿Prefieres que yo lo investigue? Soy muy bueno sacándole información a la gente, ¿sabías? No me rendiré contigo.

—Patético —murmuró, desviando su vista de aquél que osaba desafiarlo. Ni siquiera merecía que desgastara su saliva en alguien que sería nadie en su vida, solo lo había ayudado porque hace unos minutos lo tenía encima.

—¿XueZhang? ¿Didi? —inquirió, tratando de atinar. Por la apariencia pulcra y el comportamiento rígido del individuo delante de él, podía decir que era un superior, porque ¿qué chico de su edad cuidaría hasta el mínimo detalle de su vestimenta? —¿Gege?

—Ridículo —bufó. Esta vez, aunque le seguía enojando la imprudencia del chico, su corazón dio un pequeño salto.

WangJi no podía quitarse de la mente el hecho de que él olía bien; desprendía un aroma fresco y dulce, como el de una flor abriéndose en las profundidades de un solitario bosque o un loto germinando en un estanque. Era agradable, pero admitir que le atraía sería cavar su propia tumba. Además, se restaba puntos cuando usaba su boca para decir tonterías y era escandaloso. No le gustaba el ruido, prefería la tranquilidad.

Pero mientras más lo negaba, más deseaba admirarlo y devorarlo. Los primeros dos botones de la camisa azul de Wei Wuxian estaban sin abrochar a propósito, dejando en descubierto una parte de su pecho. Podía confirmar que su piel era de un blanco lechoso en esa zona y, probablemente, tendría una textura suave al tacto. Su cabellera negra caía en su espalda, atada en una coleta, y unos mechones revoltosos se salían.

Quizás era un estudiante, no debía tener más de dieciocho años porque sus facciones no terminaban de madurar. Rasgos finos, una nariz perfilada, unos labios delgados y rosados, mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, cejas delgadas y pestañas rizadas. Poseía un par de ojos claros y éstos eran las ventanas de su alma; un alma rebelde y caprichosa, desaliñada y sincera. Pertenecía a esa clase de personas honestas y no necesitaba conocerlo para saber que era amable por naturaleza.

Sí, no refutaría la verdad. Wei Wuxian era un omega hermoso.

—¿Así que solo puedes hablar una palabra a la vez? Está bien, es suficiente —aceptó y escarbó en la bolsa de su pantalón para buscar su celular. Al obtenerlo, se lo mostró al extraño, ya que todavía no le decía su nombre—. ¿Me darás tu número?

Increíble o no, era normal que Wei Ying fuera lanzado. Si le gustaba alguien, iba y lo cazaba por sus medios. A diferencia de los omegas que conocía, sumisos y desconfiados, él no esperaba a que vinieran y lo invitaran a una cita; él iba por su cita. Su lema era: _vive como quieras. Si estás hecho para ser marcado, elige quién te marcará o siéntate y un alfa lo decidirá por ti._

—No —objetó. ¿Es que acaso podía ser más desvergonzado? Un omega debía aguardar por el primer movimiento de su alfa. 

—Hermano, veo que tienes compañía —canturreó XiChen que, sosteniendo una jarra de la Sonrisa del Emperador en su mano derecha, se asomaba por el hombro de WangJi—. Y es muy guapo.

—Tienes un gemelo —articuló Wei Ying al observar al recién llegado. Eran dos perfectas gotas de agua. Ninguno le peleaba su belleza porque ambos eran preciosos; uno con su semblante recto y el otro como un ángel bondadoso. 

—Soy su hermano mayor —corrigió Lan Huan, regalándole una sonrisa a Wuxian—. Me llamo Lan XiChen y, como sé que él no te ha dicho su nombre, es Lan WangJi.

—¡Lan Zhan! —exclamó, causando que WangJi gruñera y XiChen estallara en risas—. Yo también iba por una jarra de la Sonrisa del Emperador.

—¿No eres un estudiante? —cuestionó el primer hermano, enarcando una ceja. Por el lugar en el cual estaban, era fácil que les vendieran alcohol a los menores, pero eso significaba que estaba mal y lo desaprobaba.

—Tengo derecho a divertirme y soy bueno con las bebidas —respondió, restándole importancia al tema—. Ahora, este sexy chico se irá —anunció, retomando su camino hacia el bar—. Gracias por salvarme, Lan Zhan. Gracias por tu preocupación, Lan XiChen.

Cuando Wei Ying les dio la espalda, unos dedos sujetaron su muñeca para retenerlo. El menor se dio la vuelta y, en su asombro, miró a WangJi que lo agarraba con fuerza. Carcajeó al comprender por qué lo había hecho, estaba asustado de que le hicieran algo ahí adentro solo porque era un omega.

—Lan Zhan, no soy débil —refunfuñó, intentando tranquilizarlo. Ya había demorado y Jiang Cheng seguramente se estaba desquitando con Wen Ning—. Me enseñaron a defenderme y sé patearles el trasero.

—Iré contigo —precisó sin titubear. Detrás de él, XiChen rió porque no lo había acompañado a él, pero sí iría con un completo desconocido.

Luego de comprar la jarra de la Sonrisa del Emperador, los tres regresaron por el mismo rumbo y se separaron en la entrada del callejón, donde las lámparas alumbraban las calles del distrito. Antes de despedirse, Lan Huan y Wuxian intercambiaron números telefónicos para reunirse una segunda ocasión y no tardó mucho para que planearan el ansioso reencuentro. Optaron por verse en una cafetería, en las cercanías del centro de la ciudad, pero lo únicos en asistir fueron WangJi y Wei Ying.

No fue su última cita y ellos entendieron que, desde esa noche hace tres semanas, el hilo rojo del destino los había enlazado. Pese a rechazarlo, eran atraídos como un par de imanes y sintieron que hacían lo correcto. Los momentos que pasaban juntos, sea en silencio o en medio de un escándalo, eran los más preciados de sus vidas. Se añoraban, se extrañaban y el amor fue el empujón final.

 **...**

—¿Madera o aluminio?

—Madera.

—¿Blanco o azul?

—Blanco.

—¿Con cinta o sin cinta? —Sentado en el lugar del copiloto, Wuxian apuntaba en el sobre, que hace unos minutos les había entregado el doctor con los resultados, lo que Lan Zhan le decía—. ¿Puedo ponerte la cinta?

—No —negó, concentrado en manejar a través de las calles de la concurrida ciudad.

—¿Es porque ya estamos casados? —interrogó. Por el vidrio de la ventana podía ver que el edificio en donde residían ya no estaba lejos y FengMian los esperaba en la sala con una pistola cargada—. La cinta se la regalas a tu prometida con el anillo de compromiso, ¿verdad? Es lo que Lan QiRen me dijo.

—Es una costumbre de mi familia —contestó, mirando de reojo a su esposo. No sabía que su tío le había dicho la historia detrás de la cinta, pero lo más seguro es que lo había hecho para amenazarlo.

En la familia Lan, existía una práctica milenaria; los jóvenes que adquirían la mayoría de edad debían tejer a mano y con hilo de seda una cinta con el emblema que, en el pasado, representó al grupo Lan. El patrón llevaba unas nubes azules, simbolizando la paz y la armonía que tendrían con sus futuras esposas e hijos.

Al cumplir los veinte años, los varones portaban la cinta en su frente como una señal de un proceso de maduración. Significaba que querían crecer y estaban listos para dar un paso más en sus vidas; el eslabón que los conduciría al éxito, la prosperidad y la unión. No podían usar la cinta como un juego ni un trofeo, pues eso solo apuntaría a que eran chicos sin modales, educación y principios.

A los veintiún años, los hombres ya habían madurado y estaban preparados para formar una familia. Pedían el consentimiento a los padres para desposar a la señorita que ellos habían elegido, aunque no siempre era así, y se comprometían. Un mes más tarde, se casaban en una ceremonia casi íntima y la mujer tenía la obligación de cambiar su apellido por el de su marido como una muestra de respeto.

Mucho antes de que Wei Ying se enterara de la tradición, Lan WangJi ya le había dado su cinta y el recuerdo era más gracioso que anticuado.

 **...**

Era de madrugada, Lan Zhan y Wei Wuxian estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número diecisiete del revoltoso pelinegro en el departamento de Lan Huan. Gracias a las excusas de XiChen, el tío gruñón pensaba que sus sobrinos habían tenido un viaje de negocios. Para ese entonces, ambos hermanos se mantenían solteros con pretextos para no casarse, pese a que las candidatas estaban dispuestas. Según ellos, necesitaban convivir más y Lan QiRen no se oponía mientras estuvieran comprometidos con su deber en la empresa.

—Sé que te lo prohíben, así que compré jugo para ti —mencionó Wei Ying, arrastrando una botella con jugo de naranja en la superficie de la mesa para dársela a su compañero.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, contemplando la sonrisa ladina del azabache, quien en seguida mostró una jarra de la Sonrisa del Emperador.

—XiChen dijo que fuera cuidadoso, pero tú estás aquí —musitó, sacándole la tapa al recipiente para beber el contenido—. Eres incapaz de lastimarme, ¿no? Me proteges más que papá y Jiang Cheng o YanLi. ¿Te gusto? —Recargándose en el mueble de atrás, estiró las piernas en la alfombra y siguió hablando, entendiendo que él conversaba y WangJi solo decía: _Mmn_ —. Lan Zhan, también me gustas. Mi vientre revolotea cuando nos encontramos y mi nuca hormiguea. Mi garganta se seca y mis labios te desean. Soy débil a ti y amo tu aroma a sándalo —confesó, emborrachándose con sus propias palabras. Cada letra era igual a un sorbo de alcohol y Lan Zhan se encargaba de saciar su sed e ignorar su vergüenza con el jugo—. ¿Sabes? De alguna extraña manera, mis almohadas huelen a ti. Ya no puedo dormir ahí y voy a la recámara de Jiang Cheng.

—¿Duermes con él?

—¿Te molesta? —inquirió riendo. Era obvio que lo estaba provocando, pero WangJi era muy inocente o muy serio como para caer en sus encantos.

—No —masculló, terminándose el líquido anaranjado de la botella. Al percatarse de eso, descubrió que en el fondo yacía un rastro ligero de licor y al segundo siguiente su cabeza cayó en la mesa, produciendo un fuerte sonido.

—¿Lan Zhan? ¿Estás muerto? Tu hermano no me advirtió que eras alérgico —siseó, dejando la jarra de la Sonrisa del Emperador en el piso. Se levantó y corrió a auxiliar al alfa—. ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Lan Zhan! —gritó, sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte. Descartó que no había fallecido porque respiraba, pero podía convulsionar—. Oye, Lan Zhan, quiero que me marques.

WangJi alzó la cabeza y asintió. Se reincorporó y desanudó su cinta, causando que el otro se sorprendiera. Con una expresión calmada, como si no estuviera ebrio, sostuvo las muñecas de Wei Ying y comenzó a atarlas con el pedazo de tela. Hizo un par de nudos para reforzar el anterior, hasta que estuvo contento con el resultado.

—¿Me vas a castigar por vaciar alcohol en tu jugo? Lo aceptaré, pero no es necesario que me amarres. No me iré —aclaró, siendo ignorado por completo. Lan Zhan ni siquiera parecía haberlo oído.

Presionando sus dedos en el pecho de Wuxian, el mayor lo lanzó en el sofá. La espalda del omega rebotó en el mullido sillón y un quejido escapó de su boca. Los ojos de Wei Ying se agrandaron al comprender que estaba en peligro y sus sentidos explotaron cuando notó que Lan WangJi colocaba sus rodillas entre sus piernas y se inclinaba hacia él.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No soy un perro! —protestó. Sus pómulos se tornaban de un intenso rojo y tal como había dicho, su vientre cosquilleaba al sentir la cercanía con el alfa.

—Tu regalo —reveló con el mismo semblante imperturbable. ¿Cómo era posible que, ebrio y confundido, aún actuara tan sereno?

—¿Mi regalo? —replicó, formulándose una pregunta: ¿le obsequiaba la cinta? Pero, eso no era importante, ¿por qué querría un trozo de tela sin valor?

—Soy tu regalo —declaró y como consecuencia, las carcajadas de Wei Wuxian retumbaron en las paredes.

—¿Eres mi regalo, pero me atas a mí? Lan Zhan, deberías haberlo hecho contigo —argumentó, enternecido por las acciones de WangJi. ¿Por qué era así de lindo? Nunca podría aburrirse si constantemente lo enamoraba—. Bien, me quedaré con mi regalo. ¿Puedo hacerte lo que desee?

—Sí —aseveró, apoyando su mano derecha en el respaldo del mueble y la otra a un costado de Wei Ying para soportar su peso.

—Dame un beso —ordenó, cerrando los ojos para animarlo y que no se arrepintiera—. Dijiste que lo harías, así que...

Unos labios finos y aterciopelados interrumpieron su frase, pasmándolo por un instante, pero se sobrepuso poco después. Los saboreó y se hizo adicto a ellos, como una droga que envenena el corazón, supo que le gustaban. Tenían la textura adecuada, la suavidad perfecta y se moldeaban con los suyos; dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban sin problemas. Lamió las líneas en la piel y las comisuras, los tocó y se embriagó de la dulzura que emanaban.

Abriéndose paso, escabulló el ápice de su lengua en la cavidad bucal contraria. Todo allí era cálido, húmedo y fresco. Se sentía sensible cuando Lan Zhan rozaba con sus dientes las venitas que le enviaban una corriente a través de su ser, haciéndole temblar y jadear excitado. No perdió la oportunidad de palpar el paladar, originando en WangJi un estremecimiento de un puro y desconocido placer que lo frenó.

—W—Wei Ying —balbuceó, analizando los ojos de aquél que había nombrado y quien gimoteaba por el contacto por su primer beso.

**...**

En el presente y con ayuda mutua, se habían enseñado hasta el mínimo detalle. Ahora, ya no eran simples chicos conquistándose y jugueteando un rato, tenían preocupaciones más alarmantes, como lo que contenía el sobre.

—Tu ataúd será de madera y lo pintaré de blanco por si dio positivo y estoy embarazado—expuso, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad. Finalmente habían llegado a casa. 


	6. Mi razón

En la sala, Jiang FengMian estaba sentado con la espalda recta y apoyada en el sofá individual de cuero negro. Portaba un traje azul que lo hacía lucir más varonil y refinado, realzando los rasgos delicados de su rostro. El cabello corto y oscuro descansada detrás de sus orejas y un par de gafas enmarcaban sus ojos. Los labios de su boca se unían en una ligera mueca y miraba fijamente a la pareja frente a él, sosteniendo en la mano derecha el sobre que su hijo adoptivo le había dado hace unos minutos. 

Lan WangJi, con su expresión rígida de siempre, observaba las reacciones de aquel hombre que lo regañaba sin palabras. A su lado, Wei Ying jugaba con los bordes de su camisa; silbaba una canción de cuna, como si invocara al mismísimo demonio por mero gusto, porque quería ver el mundo arder y sonreía. Actuaba igual a un niño que sabía no sería castigado por el simple hecho de ser el consentido. 

En cuanto a Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen, espiaban desde el pasillo. Bajo las órdenes del padre de WanYin habían tenido que retirarse porque no les concernía el tema y no pensaba involucrarlos en un asunto que implicaba exclusivamente a un matrimonio. No obstante, asomaban sus cabezas una encima de la otra para escuchar lo que murmuraban. Si fuera posible, tendrían un plato de palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo. 

—Así que... ¿embarazaste a mi hijo? —cuestionó FengMian, interrumpiendo el monótono y aburrido silencio. Con la hoja fuera del sobre y sus ojos leyendo las letras que resaltaban en negritas, suspiró—. ¿Fue un accidente o fue a propósito? Si no mal recuerdo, teníamos un trato y Wei Ying no ha terminado sus estudios. ¿Qué parte del trato no entendiste, WangJi? —Arrugando el papel, frunció las cejas con suma molestia. Estaba decepcionado, no solo de Lan Zhan, también de Wuxian por no obedecerle—. ¿Saben lo que es un bebé? No es un juego. 

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el segundo hermano Lan, negando con ligeros movimientos—. Fue mi culpa por no saber atender las necesidades de mi omega. 

—En realidad es culpa de ambos porque no sabíamos que la dosis de supresores se cambiaba —explicó Wei Wuxian. Palmeando el hombro de su esposo, le indicó que se callara para que él hablara por los dos—. No pretendíamos tener un bebé y sé la enorme responsabilidad que representa, pero ya está creciendo en mi vientre y ahora solo podemos aceptar nuestro error y continuar aprendiendo juntos. 

—Los supresores se modifican cada siete años —informó FengMian confundido—. ¿Por qué habrían de cambiarlos tan rápido? A menos que tengan una vida sexual muy activa... —Y guardó silencio al comprender lo que salía de su boca; ése era el motivo, es porque su hijo y WangJi tenían mucho sexo que los supresores habían dejado de funcionar. 

—Todos los días son todos los días —susurró Wei Ying, confirmando las sospechas de su padre, quien avergonzado desvió su atención de los chicos para que no descubrieran el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas—. No me puedes quitar al esposo que mantendrá a mi familia.

—No lo haré —refutó, carraspeando su garganta para aclarar su voz—, pero prométeme que finalizarás tus estudios antes de que nazca mi nieto. 

—Lo prometo —asintió, levantándose para acudir directamente a los brazos de FengMian, que lo recibió con una sonrisa llena de amor—. Como Jiang Cheng es tan tsundere y no acepta a XiChen, mi bebé también será su heredero, así que deben consentirme —canturreó, acomodándose en el regazo del mayor de los tres—. Papá, ¿me comprarás esa comida picante que venden por tu consultorio? Y quiero... 

—No te castigaré, pero tampoco premiaré tus descuidos —sermoneó riendo. Era normal que Wuxian fuera así de descarado y honesto, pero es por esa razón que eran muy cercanos. FengMian nunca había podido resistirse a la mirada cariñosa de Wei Ying ni a las frases tiernas que le dedicaba para que le regalara algo que deseaba como un capricho—. WangJi se encargará de ustedes. 

—Lo haré —afirmó Lan Zhan, contemplando la acaramelada escena. 

—¡No será mi heredero porque tendré hijos propios! —discutió Jiang Cheng y, detrás de él, Lan XiChen estaba por morirse de felicidad al oírlo—. ¡Y no te alegres! No serán tus hijos —aclaró, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho. Tal como había mencionado Wuxian, era un tsundere difícil, pero aun así Lan Huan se había enamorado de él—. Si no ibas a golpearlo, no sé para qué me quedé. 

—No puedes vivir sin mí —argumentó Wei Ying. Reincorporándose, corrió a enfrentarse a su hermano para provocarlo—. Estás celoso porque mi bebé será el más lindo y lo tendré antes que tú. 

—¡No serás el primero! —exclamó furioso. Que alguien lo retara y le ganara era lo que más detestaba en su vida. 

—¿No? —replicó burlándose—. Yo no te veo embarazado. 

—¡Me verás pronto! —vociferó, agarrando a Lan XiChen de la muñeca para arrastrarlo consigo hacia la entrada del departamento. 

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Lan Huan, permitiendo que el menor lo llevara a cualquier lugar que deseara. 

—¿No es obvio? Conseguiremos esos niños —respondió, percatándose entonces del significado oculto en las provocaciones de Wei Ying. ¿Es que acaso lo había hecho con el afán de ayudar a XiChen? Con un repentino frenón, sus piernas se detuvieron y giró para encarar nuevamente al dueño de sus pesadillas—. ¡Maldito Wei Wuxian! 

—¡Lan Zhan! —gritó dando media vuelta. Sin embargo, Lan Zhan y FengMian ya no estaban sentados cuando regresó a buscarlos para que lo salvaran de la furia de Jiang Cheng. 

En la pequeña terraza que conectaba con el comedor, Jiang FengMian y el segundo hermano Lan hablaban calmadamente. Aunque escuchaban la bulla que se producía en la sala, evitaban prestarle atención. WangJi había sabido desde el principio que la reacción del padre de Wuxian era un montaje; entendía que no merecía una felicitación por haber embarazado al omega que le había sido dejado a su cuidado. 

—Soy un hombre pacífico, pero también defiendo a mi familia cuando la situación lo amerita —articuló, apretando sus nudillos para contenerse. En ese momento anhelaba que Yu ZiYuan lo hubiera acompañado, ella sí se habría atrevido a golpear a Lan WangJi—. Él es un joven rebelde, quería que reuniera experiencias nuevas mientras yo lo vigilaba por sus difuntos padres, pero apareciste en su camino —enfatizó en un ligero gruñido—. Cuando te presentó en mi casa, supe que Wei Ying y tú no podrían estar separados. Estuve triste porque deseaba tanto que él fuera diferente a su madre, pero fueron y se casaron sin avisarme. Lo marcaste y no pude evitarlo. 

Lan Zhan observaba las luces de los carros y en su mente, un carrete de recuerdos se formaba. Cada memoria estaba tallada en su cerebro como un recordatorio de todo lo bueno y malo que había tenido que pasar para estar con su esposo. No se arrepentía de elegirlo ni se arrepentía de traicionar la confianza de su tío o de la familia Jiang porque sus elecciones lo habían llevado hasta aquella noche cuando se encontró con el amor. 

No era perfecto como muchos creían. Se sentía culpable por defraudar a Lan QiRen y por romper las reglas. Diariamente pensaba en la persona que siempre estuvo con él después de la muerte de sus padres y recreaba la imagen de un rostro nostálgico con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Su tío había abandonado sus sueños para proteger a dos hermanos desamparados y para convertirse en el jefe de una empresa que desconocía. 

¿Y cómo le había pagado? ¿Cómo le devolvía el favor? Casándose con el único omega que le era prohibido. Seguramente, Jiang FengMian había sentido lo mismo que Lan QiRen; decepción, engaño y una profunda tristeza. 

—Pero lo que yo pedía para él, era lo que Wei Ying arrojaba —confesó, riendo amargamente, y un soplido se escabulló de su garganta—. Jamás me obedeció; por eso ZiYuan lo regañaba, por eso mis hijos lo adoran y por eso yo lo atesoro. Ese chico es idéntico a su madre y en honor a ella lo dejé vivir libremente —reveló, extendiendo su brazo para palmear la espalda de Lan Zhan—. No te lo dije en el pasado porque todavía tenía la responsabilidad de velar por su futuro y traté de hacerlo del mejor modo, como sus verdaderos padres lo harían, pero cuídalo por mí y por ellos. Lo dejo en tus manos, así que ámalo y no lo defraudes. Tú sabes bien lo que vale ese chico tan revoltoso. 

—Gracias —contestó sorprendido. Tal vez FengMian no estaba afligido por el embarazo, sino porque a partir de ese instante, Wei Wuxian le pertenecía a uno solo. 

—Y te lo advierto —siseó, acercándose a la oreja de Lan WangJi—, le pones un dedo encima o lo haces llorar, y Zidian azotará en tus hombros sin piedad. 

Transcurrida una semana, los síntomas del embarazo empezaron a ser más fuertes. El vómito despertaba al omega en las madrugadas y los mareos casi le hacían caer al piso, padecía insomnio y se le antojaban comidas con sabores extraños y demasiado picante. Para el alfa que estaba acostumbrado a complacer a su pareja no era raro, pero sí era difícil tener que ir a la tienda por helado o alguna botana con chile a la una de la mañana. 

Debido al malestar, Wuxian había decidido terminar su tesis en casa. Con una computadora portátil sobre sus piernas y un platón con golosinas en el mueble, se dedicaba a escribir o reproducía música fingiendo estar concentrado. A veces simplemente buscaba una película y, al oír el crujido de la puerta, volvía a teclear para que Lan Zhan no lo reprendiera por su flojera. 

Como un día común, el tintineo de las llaves lo asustó y cerró las pestañas de internet, se dirigió a su trabajo en un documento y siguió redactando el capítulo. Minutos más tarde, WangJi ingresó al departamento, atravesó la entrada principal y caminó hacia Wei Ying. Parándose delante del menor, le mostró una caja de color rojo con un moño azul. 

—¡Un regalo! —anunció Wei Wuxian, aventando a un costado su laptop. Se levantó y, sonriendo, le fue entregado su obsequio—. Lan Zhan, ¿es lencería sexy que vestiré para ti esta noche? 

—No —negó de inmediato, pero la idea no era pésima. Podía intentarlo. 

—¿Por qué pesa? —interrogó, hincándose en el suelo y enfrente de la mesa del centro, en donde depositó el regalo para abrirlo—. ¿Es para nuestro bebé? 

—Es tuyo —precisó, observando la alegría reflejada en la expresión del azabache. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, lo veía más y más hermoso. Era como ser testigo del florecimiento de una bella rosa; nunca se cansaba de admirarlo, de sentirlo, de olerlo, de amarlo intensamente. 

Al deshacer el nudo del moño, los lazos cayeron a los lados y Wei Ying solo destapó la caja. Asomó su traviesa mirada en el interior y descubrió ahí a dos diminutas bolas esponjosas; una blanca y la otra negra, ambas enrolladas y juntas. Los conejitos escondían sus orejas con sus delicadas patitas, haciéndolos lucir tiernos y adorables. 

—Lan Zhan, ¡Lan Zhan, son Wang y Xian! —declaró, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. De un salto, brincó a los brazos del alfa; se aferró a su cuello y lo recompensó con un efímero beso en los labios.

—¿Te gustaron? —inquirió, envolviendo la cintura contraria. A pesar de la diferencia de altura, encajaban celestialmente, reafirmando el hecho de que habían nacido para ser uno mismo. 

—Son preciosos —expresó, agachando la cabeza, y con los dedos de su mano izquierda talló las lagrimillas que se desbordaban en sus mejillas. 

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te mareaste? —cuestionó preocupado y se alejó unos centímetros para verificar que no estuviera lastimado—. ¿Wei Ying? 

—¿Me amarás incluso cuando mi vientre crezca y ya no sea atractivo? ¿Incluso cuando ruede en la alfombra por mi excesivo peso y te aplaste cuando tengamos sexo? 

En la empresa, XiChen le había advertido a su hermano de los cambios de humor que experimenta un embarazado. Podía enfurecer, carcajear y llorar de un segundo a otro; sería más estresante que salir en plena madrugada a comprar un aperitivo. Para Lan Zhan era agradable porque Wuxian no solía demostrar sus emociones; era cariñoso y desvergonzado, pero casi no lloraba ni se deprimía. Además, también podría ser menos activo en la cama. Todos los días se reduciría a unos cuantos. 

—Sí —aseveró, volviendo a tomar a su esposo en un cálido abrazo—. Eres perfecto, Wei Ying.

Una risilla fue la respuesta, seguido por una boca que se apoderó de la lengua del más alto. Mientras avanzaban con dirección al sillón, guiados por los pies de ambos, se besaban y los dedos de WangJi danzaban encima de los glúteos de su amado, trazando círculos en sincronía con las desesperadas respiraciones. Se veían fijamente, transmitiéndose ese gran amor y una pasión desenfrenada, contenida por una tortuosa semana.

Al chocar con la orilla del sofá, se recostaron y las ágiles manos de Lan WangJi viajaron rumbo a la camisa de su omega. La alzó hasta dejar desnudo el vientre y prosiguió, hallando dos pequeños pezones rosados endurecidos, con los cuales jugueteó durante un largo rato. Al cansarse, sus labios ascendieron hacia el cuello y succionaron un par de ocasiones, marcando chupetones que se tornarían de un color rojizo. 

Wei Wuxian tembló y liberó un sonoro gemido; llevó sus brazos hacia arriba de su oscura melena y se sujetó del cojín que adornaba el mueble, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y se acomodó para que Lan Zhan pudiera saborear cada parte de él. Cerró los ojos y la sensación de humedad se extendió debajo de su entrepierna, causándole un espasmo. Le excitaba el roce de las puntas del cabello de WangJi en su piel. 

—Lan Zhan, quítame el pantalón y tócame más —exigió. Sin embargo, justo cuando le desabotonaban la prenda, lo empujó y se reincorporó precipitadamente—. ¡Baño! —balbuceó, corriendo hacia aquel sitio que ya conocía muy bien.

Por supuesto, el vomito duró media hora, pero las náuseas y los mareos provocaron un terrible malestar en Wei Ying. Acatando las recomendaciones del médico, se duchó y se acostó primero. Poco después, Lan WangJi entró a la habitación con los conejitos, a quienes colocó cerca de su esposo. XiChen no mentía, el más afectado sería su querido hermano. 

Apagando la luz de la recámara, salió para preparar el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, pero el timbre sonó y se desvió para atender a su invitado. Supuso que era Jiang Cheng o Wen Ning, aunque rezaba internamente para que no fuera este último. No es como si le tuviera celos porque se le pegaba mucho a Wei Wuxian, claro que no, solo prevenía.

Al girar la perilla de la puerta, su semblante palideció más de lo que ya era. 

—WangJi —saludó Lan QiRen, seguro de que su sobrino estaba sorprendido por su presencia—. Soy tu tío, puedo venir sin previo aviso, ¿verdad? 

Lo peor no era que Lan QiRen estuviera allí, sino la noticia que iba a ser el golpe final para destrozar cualquier esperanza de que Lan Zhan reflexionara sobre sus actos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos mañana con 3 nuevos capítulos.  
> 💕👀


	7. Mi hogar

Sin quererlo, la sala del matrimonio Lan era el salón de los interrogatorios, noticias imprevistas y regaños. Primero había sido Wei Ying con sus síntomas; en segundo estaba FengMian que, aunque no los hubiera castigado como se lo merecían por romper la promesa, sí se había molestado y decepcionado de ellos, finalmente Lan QiRen estaba sentado en el mismo sofá donde solían tener sexo sorpresa. Si lo supiera, el pobre se moriría de la vergüenza y la humillación.

Ese sillón con recubierta de cuero negro y cuatro cojines rojizos adornando los antebrazos era el favorito de WangJi y, probablemente, ahí habían creado a su bebé. Por su espacio, comodidad y anchura, al omega le encantaba hacer el amor en el mueble antes que en la cama. Decía que el colchón era demasiado amplio y a Wuxian le gustaba sentir, oler y tocar de cerca a su alfa.

Con una mirada estoica, Lan QiRen observó su alrededor, descubriendo un departamento limpio, poco ostentoso, iluminado, con colores claros que avivaban más el ambiente cálido y pequeños detalles que terminaban por crear un hermoso hogar. Podía deducir fácilmente quién era el responsable de la decoración; su sobrino, pese a ser un hombre lleno de virtudes, carecía de habilidades para diseñar. Además, nunca en su sano juicio habría comprado un cuadro con la pintura de conejitos flotando en nubes. ¡Eso era obra del demonio!

Y, pensando en el demonio, se le hacía extraño que no estuviera. Ese chico sin modales, rebelde, revoltoso, desobediente, tramposo, obsceno y atrevido no estaba por ningún lado. Podía suponer que estaba durmiendo, pero ¿acaso el diablo duerme? Si Lan WangJi se hallaba aún despierto, significaba que no era tan tarde como para tratar de conciliar el sueño. ¿Y si estaba enfermo? No, era imposible; los idiotas no contraen enfermedades.

Bueno, no era un completo idiota. Había seducido a uno de los mejores alfas, se había casado con él y había hecho que lo marcara. Era inteligente, no quería admitirlo, pero planificaba sus estrategias y sabía lo que hacía. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que WangJi, el joven más puro y serio se iba a enamorar de un simple estudiante? Incluso juraba que no era amor lo que ellos sentían, solo era una emoción pasajera.

Pero, para ser pasajero, ¿no se habría ya desilusionado de ese universitario?

—Estás solo —comentó, aclarando su voz en el acto. No quería parecer urgido por llevarse a su casi hijo de la boca del lobo—. ¿Y Wei Wuxian?

—Descansando —respondió. Con la espalda recta y sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, desvió levemente su atención hacia el pasillo que conectaba con las recámaras.

—¿No es temprano? Creí que no te dejaría descansar a ti —siseó con un tono de burla. WangJi jamás había sido sonámbulo, se iba a su cuarto a las nueve de la noche y se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana—. ¿Estás durmiendo correctamente? Tienes ojeras y luces agotado.

—Ha sido difícil desde hace una semana —confesó de forma valiente. Lo que diría a continuación sería la gota que colmaría el vaso. Su tío no iba a aceptar al bebé que esperaban, como tampoco aceptó cuando se casó.

—¿Te está obligando a que hagas sus tareas? Debe estar por concluir la universidad, ¿no? Sería raro que no fuera un aprovechado —bufó sin medir la manera en cómo se dirigía a la pareja de Lan Zhan. Y es que, en realidad, no le importaba insultarlo unas cuantas veces si con eso aliviaba su furia contenida—. Te dije que no te convenía; no es de tu clase y no lo será. Lo que sea que pienses, abandónalo y regresa a Gusu. Te perdonaré si me obedeces ahora.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? —cuestionó desilusionado. Sin necesidad de decirlo, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza y un amargo dolor. No le agradaba que hablaran mal de Wuxian sin conocerlo; él no era como su imagen aparentaba, su Wei Ying tenía un corazón enorme que rebosaba de felicidad, honestidad y pasión.

—Sí —asintió, tal vez con ilusión porque Lan WangJi se había dado cuenta de que su vida no iba por el buen camino—. Sé que dije que no deseaba ver tu rostro hasta que te alejaras de él, pero no puedo rendirme contigo. Tus padres no lo habrían hecho.

—Gracias por todo —murmuró, reincorporándose. Alisó sus prendas e hizo una reverencia, demostrando cuán agradecido estaba—. Gracias por guiarme y por educarme, pero no volveré a Gusu.

—¡Te buscaré una esposa adecuada! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie. Se aproximó al pelinegro y palmeó su hombro, como si lo consolara—. Mereces a una mujer de excelente familia, de prestigio y poder. Será una omega con estatus, valores y principios, igual que tú fuiste criado —argumentó, aferrándose al menor—. Será agraciada, tocará el violín para ti y te dará niños preciosos.

—Mi hermano no se ha casado, ¿verdad? —inquirió, alzando la vista para toparse con la de Lan QiRen que destellaba angustia y desesperación—. Te hemos obedecido porque eres como nuestro padre, pero no queremos ser vendidos —declaró, sorprendiendo al hombre delante de él—. Cuando supe del matrimonio arreglado y sin haberme enamorado de Wei Ying, sabía que no sería feliz, pero pensé que, si me casaba con ella te estaría devolviendo gratitud por lo que sacrificaste para criarnos.

—¡Y lo harás! —reafirmó. Esta vez, su semblante proyectaba desesperanza. WangJi se caracterizaba por sus pocas frases; bastaba un asentimiento o un seco " _Mmn_ " para comunicarse con él, sin embargo, lo sentía tan decidido en ese momento que le aterraba escucharlo—. Y también harás que tus padres estén orgullosos de ti.

—Ya lo comprendí —susurró, trayendo a su mente la encantadora sonrisa de su esposo—. Comprendí que no cambiaría el pasado porque siempre elegiría conocerlo y enamorarme de él, así que decido quedarme con ellos —articuló, soltándose del agarre de Lan QiRen—. Perdóname por haberte decepcionado, pero lo seguiré haciendo.

—¿Ellos? —repitió confundido, pero no era un tonto para no deducirlo—. No, no —negó molesto, ¿es que era una broma? —Lo último que podías haber hecho era embarazarlo.

—Lo está —aseveró, percibiendo el rechinido de una puerta al abrirse y unos pasos avecinándose por el corredor.

—Lan Zhan, tengo hambre —vociferó Wuxian sin percatarse de la presencia de la visita—. Lan Zhan, tu bebé quiere comida. Aliméntanos.

Al oír la vocecilla delicada del estudiante, Lan QiRen enfureció más, y al contemplar la figura imperdible de Wei Ying, su cerebro explotó de rabia. Caminó hacia aquél, empuñando sus manos como si se preparara para acertarle un golpe y gritó alto.

—¡Tienes la culpa de que él se haya desviado! —reclamó, plantándose frente al omega, aunque no había llegado solo. Lan WangJi lo había secundado, preocupado por la reacción de su tío—. Eres despreciable, inmoral y detestable. Ojalá no se hubiera topado contigo, así me habrías ahorrado muchos problemas.

—Lamento decir que el destino no estaba a su favor —contestó el menor de los tres, esbozando aquella sonrisa que retaba a cualquiera—. Lan Zhan no estaba obligado a amarme y usted no podía continuar gobernando su vida. ¿Sabe algo más? No le da coraje que él esté conmigo, le da coraje el hecho de que ya no lo tiene pegado a sus faldas para dominarlo y ordenarle.

—¿Crees que un bastardo me detendrá para no golpearte? —interrogó, refiriéndose al pequeño que nacía en el vientre del omega—. WangJi estaba comprometido y tú lo sedujiste. El haber perdido a dos miembros de tu familia te ha transformado en el peor ser humano, Wei Wuxian.

—Afortunadamente tuve dos padres que me vieron nacer y dos más que me dieron un nuevo hogar y me han cuidado, así que no, ellos no son culpables de que Lan Zhan y yo estemos juntos —expresó, sujetando su vientre plano con fuerza. Sus ojos ardían y ni siquiera entendía la razón, los malditos síntomas del embarazo sí que iban a enloquecerlo—. Lan Zhan, tu tío me está provocando mareos y me mira como si fuera a asesinarme. Aún tengo hambre, no quiero vomitar antes de haber ingerido un pedazo de pan por lo menos.

—Wei Ying, regresa a la habitación —pidió, aprovechando que Lan QiRen estaba pasmado por la terrible honestidad de Wuxian.

—¡Eres un desvergonzado! Esa criatura no puede llevar el apellido Lan —bramó, causando un silencio estremecedor. WangJi, el joven serio que mantenía su compostura, soltó un chasquido con los dientes como contestación—. No permitiré que ese bastardo porte el apellido que durante décadas ha enorgullecido a Gusu.

—Mi hijo no es un bastardo —objetó Wei Ying, empujando levemente a Lan Zhan para acortar la distancia que lo separaba del mayor y, de este modo, tomarlo del cuello de la camisa—. Mi hijo tiene familia y no necesita ese estúpido orgullo de Gusu. Puedes llevártelo y desaparecerlo con tu maldito egoísmo.

—Entonces abandona tu deseo de estar con Lan WangJi —sentenció, apuntando sus puños contra el pecho del chico que lo sostenía—. No lo molestes más.

—Podría darme por vencido con lo que sea que me involucre a mí, pero dejar a Lan Zhan porque un viejo me lo ordena, eso jamás lo haré —reveló, liberando a Lan QiRen. Sin apartar su mirada de la otra, sonrió una vez más—. Si no acepta al bastardo que crece dentro de mí, no tiene por qué estar en este departamento, así que váyase.

—No puedes correrme, no eres el dueño —refutó, observando de reojo al imperturbable WangJi que permanecía al margen de la situación.

—Iré a Gusu para que discutamos esto —murmulló Lan WangJi, interponiéndose entre su esposo y su tío, quien dio media vuelta.

—No eres bienvenido, ese lugar ya no es tu casa —enfatizó QiRen, encaminándose hacia la entrada.

—Lan Zhan —llamó con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—, ¿te arrepientes?

—Mi casa es ésta y mi hogar es donde ustedes estén —aseguró, girándose para jalar a Wei Ying y abrazarlo—. No te angusties, no me iré.

Pese a su promesa, Wuxian era consciente de que estaba dañando sus sentimientos al pelearse con Lan QiRen. Cuando el matrimonio Lan falleció, el alfa había sido el segundo en recibir la horrible noticia y, con todo el dolor de su alma, no lloró. Había sido muy valiente o muy estúpido porque era tan solo un niño, debía demostrar con lágrimas su tristeza, pero no lo hizo.

En la actualidad podía notarse un atisbo de desconsuelo en su rígida mirada y, si le sumaba la traición cometida hacia su tío, la persona que los protegió por tantos años, esa agría sensación aumentaba. Era un amargo sabor en la boca que no se desvanecía con el tiempo ni con los dulces labios de su pareja; una emoción desconocida que le producía una punzada en su pecho, como si un cuchillo estuviera constantemente apuñalándolo.

Lan Zhan era demasiado feliz, pero también guardaba sentimientos negativos en su corazón, y Wei Wuxian entendía que una parte de ellos eran causados como consecuencia de su relación.

**-n-**

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Wen Ning. En sus brazos, el conejito negro de nombre Xian masticaba una hoja de lechuga fresca y enfrente de él, acostado en la cama y envuelto en sábanas, su mejor amigo se escondía—. ¿Discutieron?

—¿Piensas que soy demasiado egoísta con Lan Zhan? ¿Lo hago enfurecer mucho? ¿Soy insoportablemente caprichoso o malhumorado?

Wen Ning se volteó, avanzó hacia el enorme ventanal e hizo correr la cortina, dejando ver un precioso panorama de la ciudad a medio día. Quería asomarse por el balcón, pero le daban pánico las alturas y más teniendo consigo al lindísimo Xian. Temía resbalarse con una piedra y tirar al conejito; si eso pasaba, Lan WangJi iba a matarlo en el hospital si sobrevivía al golpe después de intentar atrapar a la bolita esponjosa y desplomarse del sexto piso del edificio junto con él.

—Eres el chico más impredecible que he conocido —pronunció en respuesta a las dudas de su depresivo amigo—. Tú me hablaste cuando nadie más lo hizo y me sonreíste sin importar los rumores que circulaban en la universidad sobre mí.

—¡Eran tonterías! —gruñó, recordando el pasado y cómo Wen había sido el blanco de burlas luego de que habían descubierto su verdadera naturaleza; un alfa, y no un omega tímido—. Tú eres nuestro rollito azucarado de canela.

—Sí —afirmó riendo y con sus cachetes sonrojados—, pero tú viniste a mí cuando me habían ignorado y me dijiste: " _Jiang Cheng, el tipo con cara de perro estreñido de allá, y yo iremos a desayunar. ¿Te unes?_ ". Fuiste amable y no te interesaba lo que era, no te daba pena mi compañía y no me juzgaste.

—Nos estás poniendo nostálgicos —precisó, palpando su vientre y haciéndose una bolita con las cobijas.

—Solo deseaba que supieras cuán valioso eres —explicó, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Wuxian. Se paró a un costado y colocó al conejo con Wang, ambos encima de una suave almohada—. Él vio tus virtudes y defectos, y aun así eligió casarse, ¿no es obvio por qué? Es porque cualquier ser humano cuerdo estaría maravillado de pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como tú.

—Excepto Lan QiRen —aclaró, dando un pequeño brinco en el colchón para quitarse las sábanas—. ¡Bien! Haremos la comida —informó más animado, gracias a las palabras de Wen Ning, y saltó de la cama para ponerse las pantuflas—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pasta, pescado o carne?

—No creo que Lan WangJi acepte que coma con ustedes —balbuceó nervioso. De hecho, tampoco le gustaba que visitara a su esposo cuando él no estaba en casa—. Antes de que me vaya, me aseguraré de que estés escribiendo tu tesis y de que almuerces. Ese bebé no puede estar sin alimentarse.

—¿Tesis? —repitió carcajeando. ¿Había dicho que iba a cerciorarse de qué? ¡Eso era obra de Jiang Cheng! —¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Una clase de delicioso postre? Te daré un conejito de Wang y Xian si le dices a Cheng que estoy trabajando con mi tesis.

—Ellos son machos —corrigió, siguiéndole los pasos a Wei Ying a través del pasillo.

—Yo también soy macho y estoy embarazado, es ilógico que Xian no pueda embarazar a Wang —refunfuñó, pareciéndole absurda la atrasada evolución de los conejos—. Deberían darme nietos...

—Xian es el blanco y Wang el negro, eres tú y Lan WangJi, pero ¿pides embarazarlo tú a él en su representación de animales? Te fascina ir en contra de la naturaleza —declaró, orgulloso del único, inigualable e inalcanzable: Wei Wuxian—. Le diré a Jiang Cheng que ya has escrito dos capítulos.

—¡Te amo, Wen Ning! —canturreó, exactamente en el momento en el cual la puerta de la entrada era azotada por una fuerza fuera de este mundo y Lan Zhan desplegaba su aura tenebrosa en dirección a su enemigo. 


	8. Calor

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Lan WangJi perseguía los sutiles movimientos de su amado mientras éste se encargaba de quitarle el saco y aflojaba su corbata roja. Esbozaba una sonrisa ladina, de ésas con las que solía coquetearle a su propio marido para incitarlo a tener una velada apasionada. Por supuesto, hace mucho que el alfa ya no tenía resistencia y no se oponía a compartir una noche de lujuria con aquel chico tan travieso.

A su vez, WangJi observaba la abertura de la camiseta negra que dejaba entrever parte del pecho de Wei Ying y moldeaba su estupenda silueta. Uno de los aspectos más fascinantes del omega era su figura que, a pesar de no ser extremadamente delgada, poseía unas curvas que acentuaban su pequeña cintura y su cadera. También le gustaba la línea hecha por sus contorneadas piernas o la curvatura de sus glúteos. Era hermoso y sensual; un joven con atributos que sabía usar a su conveniencia.

En el pasado, centenares de veces provocó al calmado e impasible Lan Zhan. Con una risita y un par de caricias lo tenía de rodillas a sus pies, pero se burlaba por la inexperiencia de ambos y porque Wei Wuxian entendía que no cruzarían la línea. Por más caídas falsas para que lo atrapara en sus brazos o besos sorpresivos, él no lo tocaba sin permiso o sin que fuera necesario. Nunca le puso un dedo encima con el propósito de destruir su moral o arrebatarle su virginidad y eso le hacía pensar que Lan WangJi realmente era una clase de Dios; puro, inocente y demasiado refinado.

Pero esas cualidades de niño bien educado lo atraían más porque le agradaba descubrir nuevas reacciones en un rostro que permanecía rígido y sereno. Le encantaba cuando arrugaba el entrecejo al sentirlo muy cerca de él o cuando sus alientos chocaban, mezclándose en el aire. Amaba impregnarse del aroma a sándalo y que su organismo lo aceptara de la mejor manera, sin rechazarlo ni detestarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Wei Ying, fingiendo no tener idea de la razón del embelesamiento de su esposo—. ¿Te enojaste porque Wen Ning comió con nosotros? Lan Zhan, luces tan guapo demostrando tus celos —canturreó, lanzando a un costado las prendas de su pareja, y entonces continuó con las suyas, iniciando por la parte superior—. Sabes que Wen Ning es mi amigo, jamás tendría una aventura con otro. Tú eres todo lo que deseo —reveló ante la excitada expresión que se dirigía a él por desvestirse—. Si quiero un amante, te tengo a ti para que me complazcas, ¿no es así?

—Mmn —murmuró sin perderse ningún detalle del espectáculo que le enseñaba Wuxian al aventar su camiseta al piso, pero pensó que era dañino para su salud porque podría enfermarse. Sin embargo, se calló al examinar el vientre descubierto y se sorprendió al contemplar que ya no era plano por completo; había una ligera elevación y eso le causó alegría. Significaba que su hijo estaba creciendo sano.

—Lan Zhan —llamó, hincándose enfrente de quien más amaba, y separó sus piernas para internarse en el medio. Volvió a sonreír al posar sus dedos encima del bulto que temblaba dentro del pantalón de WangJi y talló levemente, ejerciendo una mínima cantidad de fuerza.

—Wei Ying —susurró, conteniendo un jadeo en lo profundo de su garganta. Era estimulante tener a su omega en esa posición comprometedora, pero debía abstenerse por el bebé—. No lo hagas.

—¿No? —replicó en un tono burlón. Desobedeciendo como era su costumbre, deslizó el cierre del pantalón y escabulló sus manos en la ropa interior para sacar lo que quería—. Oye, Lan Zhan, ¿seguro que no? Estás poniéndote duro.

Sin articular un monosílabo, Wei Wuxian comprendió la respuesta y siguió con su labor. Acarició la base del miembro y lo envolvió desde ahí para subir hasta casi cerrar su puño, luego descendió y acortó la distancia de sus cuerpos para tener un mayor alcance. Se relamió los labios y se llenó la boca con la mitad del pene, posteriormente su lengua se enroscó y comenzó a lamerlo, haciendo un vaivén lento.

Lan WangJi suspiró y se aferró a los cabellos de Wei Ying, vigilando no lastimarlo en el acto al ser tan obstinado como para soltarlo sin obtener una erección. Pero, no parecía que estuviera sintiéndose mal o que fuera a vomitarle, era lo opuesto; los dos gozaban el momento y más él, que recibía atenciones especiales. Así que se permitió a sí mismo entregarse al placer y regocijarse de la sensación cálida que lo embargaba, apagando su sentido de la responsabilidad y desechando su seriedad y calma.

Wuxian rozó sus dientes en la delicada piel, teniendo a cambio un escalofrío de Lan Zhan y un gruñido. Con los ojos entrecerrados, se animó a devorar en su totalidad el miembro, pero se arrepintió al recordar que era de talla grande y un jaloneo le obligó a aligerar la presión. No obstante, aún con una fracción del pene en su boca, saboreó con la punta de su lengua el amargo presemen que escurría por el frenillo. Aquella sustancia pegajosa no era su favorita, de hecho, prefería no tragarla.

Separándose, limpió la comisura de sus labios y se reincorporó para deshacerse de su pantalón. El alfa desabotonó su camisa y tomó de la cintura a su omega para arrojarlo en la cama con cuidado. Lo besó desesperadamente y, en calor de la noche, la posición fue invertida. Wei Ying colocó sus rodillas a los lados y con la ayuda de su dedo se preparó, aflojando la zona donde sería penetrado.

Lan Zhan intentó hacerlo, pero fue detenido con una mordida en su cuello, entendiendo que no tenía las riendas de la situación. En esta ocasión, él no iba a mandar, sino aquel chico que gemía en su oído. Estar debajo era ventajoso, le daba una vista increíble de la cara lasciva de Wei Wuxian y podía maravillarse del sonrojo en sus mejillas; podía tocarlo cuando deseara, esparciendo marcas de pertenencia, y sus erecciones podían chocar, creando una deliciosa fricción.

—Wei Ying —murmulló, sujetando la cadera de su amado al sentirlo bajar a través de su miembro.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió, descansando sus manos en el pecho opuesto a él para apoyarse, pero no era necesario una contestación, pues el rostro excitado y satisfecho de su marido lo decía todo—. Lan Zhan, eres un pervertido.

Wuxian empezó a liderar las estocadas, siguiendo su propio ritmo, y disfrutando de las sensaciones placenteras que lo hacían temblar de emoción. Por su parte, Lan WangJi jugueteaba con los pezones de su esposo hasta hincharlos y tornarlos a un color rojizo, y se deleitaba con la exquisita imagen que tenía delante de él. Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, escuchaban el crujido de la cama al agitarse con ellos y se perdían en la dulce esencia de las feromonas que se fusionaban en una combinación de sus aromas.

Después de un rato, intercambiaron lugares, quedando Wei Ying de espalda al mayor y éste de rodillas. Sosteniendo las redondas nalgas de Wei Wuxian, arremetió ferozmente, logrando sacar un sonoro grito de su omega, quien apresó las almohadas tratando de aliviar el dolor y la lujuria que no sabía identificar. Comprendía la desesperación de Lan Zhan al hacerle el amor, recordando que había estado sin sexo más de una semana y estaba ansiosos por poseerlo y llevarlo hasta los límites.

—Lan Zhan, estás siendo tan rudo —articuló, intentado dar media vuelta. A pesar de estar cómodo, tenía miedo de estar aplastando su vientre y a su hijo, y eso no parecía interesarle al padre.

Atendiendo la solicitud del chico, atrapó su pie derecho y lo giró para dejarlo bocarriba. Se miraron unos segundos, conectando sus almas y corazones, y rozaron la punta de sus narices como una muestra del profundo cariño que se tenían. Wuxian enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura contraria al eyacular por primera vez y se deshizo de la estorbosa camisa para abrazarlo, morderlo y clavar sus uñas en ese fornido cuerpo.

—Wei Ying —balbuceó en los labios de su pareja—, te amo —confesó, sellando sus palabras con un intenso beso.

—También te amamos —aseveró, acercando su boca a la oreja izquierda de aquel hombre que lo tomaba de la forma más tierna y furiosa que conocía. Mordisqueó el lóbulo y lo lamió, produciéndole un espasmo a Lan Zhan que de inmediato se corrió.

Sin embargo, no pararon y las siguientes horas transcurrieron entre besos, caricias y ojos que se desbordaban de pasión. Los rayos del sol atravesando las cortinas de la ventana indicaron una nueva y brillosa mañana, y se proyectaron sobre las caras de dos personas que, envueltas en las sábanas, dormían plácidamente.

WangJi se reincorporó y se dirigió al baño para atender sus necesidades y alistarse. Al salir, vestía un traje gris y una corbata azul, portaba zapatos negros finamente lustrados y tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Caminó hasta regresar a la cama y se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente de quien todavía descansaba, agotado por la energía gastada en la noche. Luego fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, lo guardó en el microondas y abandonó el departamento, completando su rutina diaria.

**...**

Mientras tanto, Jiang Cheng usaba una camiseta holgada blanca que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos. Estaba sentado en una silla, desayunando lo que hace unos minutos había cocinado Lan XiChen, que lo acompañaba con una taza de café y un emparedado con mermelada y frutas picadas.

Si debían explicar la extraña situación, Cheng diría que era culpa de la lluvia. La tarde anterior había ido a hacer tarea en equipo y el horrible tiempo lo había dejado varado a la mitad de su camino. Pensando en quién podría aceptarlo en su casa, se le ocurrió que Lan Huan era su mejor opción porque vivía cerca.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir temprano si eres el presidente de la empresa? —interrogó, masticando un pedazo de salchicha asada—. Además, hueles a perfume. ¿Te vaciaste el bote entero?

—No seas cruel —respondió, gesticulando un mohín que a WanYin le causó gracia—. ¿Te gusto?

—¿Qué? ¿Tu perfume costoso? No es de mi estilo, tu personalidad tampoco —expresó, consciente de que sería un golpe directo al corazón de Lan Huan, y no se arrepentía. Molestar a la gente era una de sus manías, más si esa persona era tan amable y bondadosa como el empresario que lo devoraba con la vista—. Serás el tío predecible que consiente a su sobrino.

—Hasta que des a luz a mis cinco hijos, mi sobrino será mi adoración —anunció, partiendo con el tenedor un trozo de sandía—. ¿Cuándo será el día que iniciemos?

—No será hoy —bufó, enterrando su cubierto en la salchicha, la cual lanzó hacia el plato de XiChen—. Será nunca.

—Pero te gusto —enfatizó, ingiriendo la porción que le había sido regalada—. Lo sé porque pensaste en mí antes que llamarle a Wei Wuxian para que fuera a recogerte con WangJi. No fue una excepción, lo ha hecho en el pasado, ¿por qué no lo habría hecho ayer?

—No te hagas ideas tontas —bramó, volteando su mirada hacia otra dirección con tal de no toparse con aquella que aún lo examinaba—. Eras conveniente y Wen Ning dijo que Wei Ying está ocupado escribiendo su tesis.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre? Ella habría ido sin dudarlo —afirmó con certeza, pues era conocido que para la bella Yu ZiYuan, Jiang Cheng era su prioridad.

—E—Ella estaba en su club —titubeó, frunciendo las cejas. Mentir no era sano, pero si decía la verdad, no querría hacer que Lan XiChen avivara sus esperanzas de una futura relación amorosa—. Si soy un estorbo en tu departamento, me iré —advirtió con la última frase, levantándose de su asiento.

—No lo eres —refutó, poniéndose de pie para alcanzar a WanYin y rodear su cintura por detrás—. Solo desearía que me dieras una oportunidad.

—¡Ya te dije que...!

—Dijiste que no somos compatibles y que yo no soy el tipo que estás buscando —concluyó, interrumpiendo los arrebatados de su amado Jiang Cheng—, pero eso es superficial. Te amo, así que no me evadas.

—Si no lo hago, eres empalagoso conmigo —gruñó, sonrojándose por las manos que se posaban en su estómago y le brindaban una calidez abrumadora a su ser—. Necesito la distancia para no cometer un error.

—¿El error es amar? —cuestionó, apoyando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de WanYin—. ¿O es amarme a mí?

—¡Cállate! —exclamó con las defensas abajo y el incontenible deseo de besar al hombre que lo abrazaba como si fuera lo más importante en su vida. Odiaba que XiChen fuera tan irresistible y tan malditamente guapo, sexy, varonil y... ¡Dios, claro que él era lo que había estado esperando! —Ya suéltame.

Pero, no podía decirlo. Lan XiChen era el orgullo de Gusu desde que su hermano se había ido y romper con una tradición milenaria como que no se casara con una estupenda omega era egoísta. Además, Lan Huan quería muchos hijos; bebés que dos alfas no podrían concebir fácilmente.

—Llévame a mi casa —ordenó, propinándolo un pisotón al mayor para que lo liberara de su agarre.

—¡Ay! Eso dolió —se quejó, consiguiendo una risa burlona de Cheng—. Debo ir a recoger unos papeles al departamento de WangJi —informó, recuperándose de la punzada en sus dedos inferiores. Jiang Cheng era un dictador sádico y él un masoquista por querer comprometerse con ese joven.

—Estupendo, de paso verificaré lo que Wen Ning dijo —comentó, encaminándose a la recámara para tomar un pantalón de Lan Huan y vestirse. No iba a ir por ahí enseñando las nalgas o su hombría, eso sería peor si su madre lo descubría.

—¿No confías en ellos? —preguntó, secundando al alfa para ser testigo de su sensual cuerpo.

—No —rezongó, deteniéndose en la entrada de la habitación—. Si Wei Ying le dice que no lo haga, Wen Ning no lo hará. Si no está trabajando con su tesis, Wen Ning dirá que la está escribiendo. He entregado tareas a destiempo por culpa de Wuxian, ¿crees que le seguiría creyendo a ese flojo embarazado?

—Solo dime que lo extrañas —precisó. Incluso siendo un tsundere reacio a aceptar sus sentimientos, Jiang Cheng era el indicado para él—. Es normal, no tienes que avergonzarte. Crecieron juntos.

—¿Extrañar a ese saco de hormonas descontroladas? ¡No! —refunfuñó, metiéndose al cuarto y cerrando la puerta para que XiChen no ingresara—. ¡Soy feliz sin sus constantes salidas nocturnas o sus escapadas para comprar jarras de la Sonrisa del Emperador! ¿Sabes cuántos sermones recibí por él? ¡Demasiados!

—Eres lindo enojado —mencionó, esbozando una sonrisa. Si sus mañanas fueran así de escandalosas, sería como vivir un sueño que nunca creyó hacer realidad—. Déjame entrar.

—No, me estabas viendo el trasero y ese material es exclusivo de mi muy lejana e inexistente pareja.


	9. Celos

Wei Ying comía papas de una bolsa amarrilla sentado en el escritorio de su marido. Frente a él, los enormes y majestuosos ventanales le regalaban una vista llena de rascacielos con decenas de pisos, más de los que tenía la empresa Lan. Era impresionante la altura, incluso podía ser aterradora si se imaginaba en una de esas películas del fin del mundo en donde caía un meteorito y arrasaba con la mitad del edificio. Quedarse atrapado ahí en un terremoto tampoco parecía una buena opción.

Si mal no recordaba, una de sus citas había sido un picnic en la azotea. Un miércoles a las siete de la tarde, Lan Zhan había llevado bocadillos y jugo de sabor manzana. Ese día sin estrellas y con un aire que volaba el mantel, los dos rieron y compartieron sus experiencias más locas. Por supuesto, la experiencia más loca de WangJi era haber desobedecido a su tío al no hacer la tarea por culpa de una gripe. La de Wuxian era haber abandonado a Jiang Cheng en un viaje familiar.

Después de su cita que terminó en desastre al extraviar el mantel por el aire, el vigilante los había descubierto y XiChen los había regañado por descuidados. No obstante, mientras Lan WangJi estuviera con Wei Wuxian, las calamidades solo eran consecuencia de los actos del menor y ambos las disfrutaban a su manera. Esa época de sonrisas, agarradas de manos y besos en las mejillas era la más pura de sus vidas.

El omega colocó la bolsa de frituras encima de una pila de carpetas que debían ser importantes y escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Secundando los sigilosos pasos, Lan Zhan apareció delante de él vestido con un traje y una corbata pulcramente planchada. La vista más hermosa no era la que tenía desde el rascacielos, era su propio esposo que le observaba sorprendido por su presencia ahí.

—Te traje unos documentos que olvidaste en casa y se los di a tu secretaria —comentó, posando las palmas de sus manos detrás de su espalda para reclinarse. Cruzó sus piernas, cubiertas por una fina capa de mezclilla y habló una vez más—. ¿Tu secretaria no era una señora?

—Está de vacaciones —respondió, sentándose en donde debería estar Wei Ying para no estorbarle ni arrugar los papeles.

—Es una linda señorita —murmulló, encogiéndose de hombros. Él no era celoso, de hecho, hasta se cuestionaba a sí mismo si Lan Zhan realmente había sentido atracción por alguien en el pasado—. Y es como yo.

—Es recomendada de mi tío —precisó con indiferencia—. Wei Ying, bájate.

—Recomendada de Lan QiRen y una bonita omega —repitió, enarcando ligeramente la ceja izquierda. ¿Acaso ese viejo descarado tenía un plan en mente? ¿Uno que incluía distanciar a su sobrino de su encantadora y perfecta pareja? —Es conveniente para él que ella esté aquí, seduciéndote con sus curvas y sus piernas depiladas —enfatizó en un tono burlón, descendiendo del escritorio de madera como le había sido indicado—. Es una pena que el viejo Lan QiRen esté empeñado en casarte con una mujer. 

—Es solo un reemplazo —murmuró, siguiendo con los ojos los lentos movimientos de Wuxian, quien se instalaba en su regazo para sentarse en una posición comprometedora—. Wei Ying, estamos en la oficina.

—¿Eso debe interesarme? —preguntó, restándole importancia al tema—. Estoy marcando mi territorio.

En ese instante, Lan Zhan comprendió la actitud de Wei Wuxian; lo estaba celando y por eso quería marcarlo. Aunque era absurdo, pues ambos se pertenecían y no habría nadie que pudiera ocupar el lugar del otro. El anillo en el dedo anular simbolizaba esa unión; un compromiso que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper. Era el destino que los había reunido y por amor se habían casado, un lazo tan fuerte como el de ellos difícilmente podría ser quebrado.

Esbozando una sonrisa imperceptible, WangJi sostuvo la cintura del joven y dejó caer su frente en el pecho contrario. Su Wei Ying olía delicioso; un aroma bastante familiar que le recordaba al bosque y a los rosales que cuidaba su madre, una esencia a flores mezclado con el sándalo, dulce y salvaje. Podía extraviarse en él, en ese cuerpo cálido que lo reconfortaba y en ese corazón que latía desenfrenado.

Su Wei Ying era todo lo que había pedido y lo que no también; con sus defectos y virtudes, con su malicia e inocencia, con su carácter violento y su personalidad justa. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien más en su vida si no existía una persona que lo igualara? Había meditado mucho sobre casarse con él o redimirse, pero de hacer lo segundo no tendría la felicidad que hoy en día tenía. Arrepentirse del pasado y enamorarse de una chica ya no era primordial en la actualidad, no cuando su mundo entero se hallaba a escasos centímetros de él.

—Lan Zhan, estás disfrutando mis celos —refunfuñó, aferrándose a Lan WangJi que estaba quieto. Decidido a molestarlo un poco más, comenzó a alborotar los cabellos lisos de su esposo, pero tampoco obtuvo una negativa—. ¿Quieres que te marque?

—Sí —aseveró, dejándose mimar por su atrevido omega.

—Te dolerá, ¿está bien?

—Hmn —afirmó, alejándose para que Wuxian le quitara la corbata.

—Lan Zhan, ¿te gusto más que esa sexy secretaria?

—Me gustas tú.

—¿Más que XiChen y Lan QiRen?

—Sí.

—¿Y nuestro bebé? —inquirió, soltando la corbata para que cayera en el suelo, y continuó con el primer botón de la camisa—. ¿En qué nivel está nuestro bebé?

—Los amo —contestó, trasladando sus manos hasta el vientre de Wei Ying, quien rió al sentir la suave caricia—. Los amo a ti y a él.

—Oh, ¿será niño? Era de esperarse del poderoso Lan Zhan —argumentó carcajeando. Él también había pensado que el bebé sería un varón como su marido, así que era gracioso y tierno que coincidieran en eso—. Será como yo.

—¿Travieso y rebelde? —interrogó con la mirada brillando de deseo al imaginar un mini Wei Ying corriendo sin obedecer por los pasillos de una casa con patio grande. Detrás del pequeñuelo, un montón de conejos esponjosos secundando sus travesuras. Era una escena adorable—. Quiero que sea como tú.

—Pero tendrá el color de tus ojos —anunció, agarrando las mejillas de WangJi para plantarle un beso en cada párpado—. Y tu belleza.

—La tuya —objetó, y de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y una húmeda lengua deslizándose encima de su piel, saboreando una parte de su clavícula.

—Serás el más envidiado —advirtió, empezando a mordisquear el blanco cuello de Lan Zhan. Clavaba sus dientes como si tratara de arrancar la carne, provocando que la piel se tornara de un intenso rojizo y un ardor se esparciera en Lan WangJi—. Tendremos la familia más hermosa.

—¡Wei Ying! —vociferó una voz muy conocida por la rabia impregnada en sus letras; era Jiang Cheng avecinándose hacia ellos y azotando la puerta segundos después—. ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes?! ¡Están en la oficina!

—Estaríamos haciendo más si no estuvieras interrumpiendo —bufó Wuxian, levantándose para no avergonzar a su pareja—. ¿Papá no te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar? ¡Estás en la oficina de Lan Zhan, no con tu novio!

—¡Mi novio viene atrás! —exclamó enojado y parándose firmemente en el piso. Sus pies parecían estarse plantando y su rostro enrojecido por la furia demostraba que había descubierto el engaño—. ¡N—No es mi novio! —balbuceó al darse cuenta de lo que había afirmado previamente y sin el consentimiento de su cerebro. El corazón lo estaba traicionando—. No vine por XiChen, vine por ti para llevarte de regreso.

—El segundo hermano Lan debería encerrarte —titubeó, escondiéndose detrás del asiento de Lan WangJi, su escudo—. No iré contigo.

—No has avanzado con tu tesis y Wen Ning dijo que sí, son un par de mentirosos embusteros. ¡Te cortaré en pedazos si no te apuras! —amenazó, acordándose de repente que ya no podía hacerlo, pese a quererlo—. Bueno, te cortaría en pedazos si no tuvieras a mi sobrino en tu vientre —rectificó, evadiendo la risita coqueta que le dirigía su hermano adoptivo—. No me mires así.

—Sabía que ibas a amarlo tanto como me amas a mí —canturreó emocionado. Finalmente tenía un arma que iba a salvarlo de los regaños de WanYin. Estar embarazado no era solo vomitar y marearse, también sería beneficioso—. Oh, Jiang Cheng, no puedes alterar a este pobre chico embarazado. Podría ser contraproducente para la salud de mi hijo.

—¡No pongas excusas y vuelve a escribir tu maldita tesis! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos y aún ignorando al medio desnudo WangJi que, inmutable en su silla, contemplaba el espectáculo diario.

—WanYin, me olvidaste en la recepción —rezongó Lan Huan, arrastrando sus zapatos hacia su amor platónico—. WangJi, ¿por qué tienes la ropa desarreglada?

—¿No es obvio? —cuestionó Cheng sonrojado y apuntando con su dedo índice a su pesadilla andante—. Estaban haciendo “eso”.

—¿Sí? Es saludable cambiar de ambiente —mencionó Lan XiChen, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de Jiang Cheng—. Lo leí en una revista —añadió, encaminándose hacia enfrente para hablar con el otro jade—. WangJi, no encontré los documentos.

—Wei Ying los trajo —articuló, reincorporándose para ajustar sus prendas. Sin embargo, las manos de Wuxian lo irrumpieron y se encargaron de la tarea.

—Y se los di a la señorita —siseó mientras hacía el nudo de la corbata con algo de fuerza a propósito—. ¿No es muy inexperta para trabajar como secretaria del vicepresidente de la empresa? Debe ser demasiado para una bella dama.

—Está capacitada, no te preocupes —expresó Lan Huan sin percibir la pizca de celos en las feroces oraciones de Wei Wuxian, pero al lado de él, WanYin sonreía—. Tío dijo que sería recomendable contratarla.

—Fue lo más acertado —opinó Jiang Cheng asintiendo—. Si tiene la aprobación de Lan QiRen, entonces ella es estupenda en su labor. Además, es bonita y refinada, realza la imagen de la empresa.

—Sí —aseguró Wei Ying, tragándose su orgullo. Al terminar de acomodar la camisa de Lan Zhan, se giró para confrontar a WanYin—. Primer hermano Lan, también es muy bonita la dama que lo espera en su oficina.

—¿Qué? ¿Tenías una cita con tu prometida? ¡Dijiste que me llevarías a mi casa! —reclamó Cheng, fulminando con la mirada al inocente XiChen que aún no comprendía la situación en la cual lo habían involucrado—. ¡No irás con ella si no me llevas!

—Podría regañarlo su tío y no querrás eso. Romper las reglas es tonto, ¿no es así? Tú me lo has dicho muchas veces —sentenció victorioso el omega. A pesar de que era una vil farsa, disfrutaba del glorioso momento—. ¡Qué maleducado, Jiang Cheng!

—¡No te quiero volver a ver, XiChen! —gritó enfadado y dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

—¡WanYin! —llamó, persiguiendo a su amor hacia la salida—. No hay ninguna chica, solo tú me interesas.

—Cállate —ordenó, haciendo resonar sus pisadas durante su trayecto. 

—Wei Ying —susurró, agitando su cabeza resignado. Su esposo era el diablillo más lindo y lo mejor es que era exclusivamente suyo.

**…**

Dentro del carro, Jiang Cheng iba enfurruñado y en silencio, observando a través de la ventana las luces de los coches. A su costado, Lan XiChen conducía rumbo a la casa de la familia Jiang. Hace tiempo que se habían conocido y el desarrollo de su relación había sido lenta; de un simple compañerismo a una amistad especial y luego a un furtivo enamoramiento.

Fue justamente el día en que WangJi y Wei Wuxian se hicieron novios cuando se encontraron en un restaurante. Los cuatro habían quedado para almorzar y presentar a sus mayores cómplices, quienes los habían ayudado a esconder el romance. XiChen, comprometido en esa época y a punto de contraer matrimonio, se topó con aquello que no entendía: atracción.

—Desperdiciar tantos años por Wei Ying es una locura —habló, recargándose en la puerta del copiloto del automóvil de los hermanos Lan. Él y Lan Huan aguardaban en el estacionamiento por los recientes novios—. Es decir, lo quiero porque fuimos criados bajo el mismo techo, pero es tan torpe, desobediente y rebelde que me vuelve loco.

—Es por esa razón que WangJi es adicto a Wei Wuxian —expuso, jugueteando con los bordes de su camisa blanca. Era la forma en que disimulaba su nerviosismo—. Lo prohibido es más atractivo.

—Lo bueno es que tú no eres como él, sin ofender —aclaró, y un asentimiento fue la contestación que deseaba—. Tú te casarás y no infartarás a tu tío cuando se entere de esto, porque lo va a matar.

—WangJi es su favorito —confesó, examinando aquel rostro sin imperfecciones. Con las cejas elevadas y una expresión rigurosa, WanYin lucía fascinante—. Le dolerá, pero lo perdonará.

—Wei Ying también es el favorito de papá —declaró, encogiéndose de hombros, como si sufriera por ello—. Desde que lo llevó a vivir con nosotros, mamá y papá discuten más por sus estúpidas bromas. Papá va a la escuela por los reportes y mi hermana lo defiende.

—¿Lo odias?

—¿Odiarlo? —replicó sarcástico. Es verdad, al principio lo odiaba, pero decir que no lo amaba sería una mentira. No podía aborrecer al omega, era imposible—. No, es difícil detestar a un tipo como él. Busca la manera de que lo quieras y gana.

—WanYin —pronunció Lan Huan, devolviendo a Jiang Cheng al presente. Por pensar en lo acontecido hace años, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban a metros de distancia de la entrada de su casa.

—Gracias por irme a recoger ayer —murmulló sin ver ni un minuto más al dueño de sus suspiros—. XiChen, esto debe acabar.

—No me casaré —declaró, apretando el volante que sostenía con sus manos—. Le diré a mi tío que estoy enamorado de ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La siguiente actualización será el viernes. 💙


	10. Revelaciones

—No me casaré —declaró, apretando el volante que sostenía con sus manos—. Le diré a mi tío que estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Enloqueciste? No puedes hacer eso, lo defraudarás como lo hizo tu hermano —bramó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Sin una respuesta, descendió del automóvil y comenzó a caminar por el camino de piedras que conducía a la entrada principal de su casa.

—¡Jiang Cheng! —llamó desesperado y persiguiéndolo con paso apresurado—. Sé las consecuencias, pero las aceptaré.

—¿Y qué harás cuando lo sepa y te eche de Gusu? —cuestionó, finalmente enfrentando a Lan Huan que lo observaba con una expresión acomplejada—. ¿Vendrás a mí y tendrás tu cuento de hadas? ¿Nos casaremos y viviremos felices? Estás equivocado si piensas que yo seré tu novio solo porque rechazarás el matrimonio con tu prometida.

—¿Realmente no me amas? Sé sincero, WanYin —pidió, acercándose un poco más para poder sujetar las mejillas del menor con sumo cuidado—. ¿No me amas? —repitió, insistiendo con aquella mirada de cachorro abandonado que nadie podía resistir sin sentirse culpable por ocasionarla.

—C—Claro que no —balbuceó, desviando su atención de Lan XiChen para que no lo descubriera—. Yo no estoy ni tantito enamorado de ti. Odio que seas así, odio que sonrías mucho, odio tu estúpida personalidad amable, odio tus caricias, odio que te preocupes por mí y que atiendas mis llamadas…

—¿Y no es eso todo lo que amas de mí? —preguntó, interrumpiendo los reclamos del tsundere—. Es amor, solo necesitas admitirlo.

—¡No lo haré! —vociferó avergonzado. El rojizo que se marcaba en sus pómulos se intensificaba conforme los gentiles dedos de XiChen se deslizaban por su cuello y bajaban a sus hombros—. No me toques.

—Te estoy reteniendo para que no huyas —comentó, esbozando una sonrisa de victoria. Había esperado largos años para tener a WanYin en ese estado; acorralado y sin defensas, solo con la opción de confesar sus sentimientos—. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué te escondes de mí?

—Porque si lo digo, tú desharás tu compromiso con ella —murmuró, permitiendo que su corazón fuera sincero por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Si continuaba guardando lo que XiChen provocaba en él, tarde o temprano la presión lo ahogaría en sus propias emociones.

—¿Es malo? Seré libre para estar contigo —enfatizó, atrayendo el liviano cuerpo de Jiang Cheng hacia él para estrujarlo en sus brazos—. Mi tío debe entender que no puede casarnos sin amor. Esa tradición es insana para los miembros de Gusu; ellos tienen el derecho de elegir a la pareja que los acompañará en su vida.

—Es malo porque tú quieres tener cinco hijos —musitó, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho contrario. Sentir la calidez de Lan Huan nunca había sido tan placentero como en ese instante; ese pequeño lapso en el cual ambos dejaban que la situación fluyera sin necesidad de forzarla—. No soy un omega como Wei Ying, así que no soy igual de fértil que él. Tú y yo somos alfas, concebir un bebé es difícil.

—Soy muy paciente —precisó, pensando que tal vez haber dicho que deseaba cinco hijos había ocasionado tristeza en Jiang Cheng. A pesar de que no mentía, estar con WanYin era más importante—. Criar a cinco bebés suena como a una tarea agotadora para mi esposo, ¿no crees?

—Eres un idiota —bufó, envolviendo la cintura del mayor como si de él dependiera seguir respirando—. ¿Cómo se supone que le diré a mi madre que estoy saliendo con alguien como tú?

—¿Ya estamos saliendo? ¡WanYin, ni siquiera me he arrodillado y te he entregado un ramo de rosas! —refunfuñó chillando. Había soñado tanto con esa escena, que le parecía irreal saber que estaba sucediendo.

—No lo hagas —ordenó, apartándose para pararse de puntitas y alcanzar los labios de su novio—. Quien lleva las riendas de esta relación soy yo, no lo olvides —advirtió, iniciando su noviazgo con un torpe beso.

Al despedirse, entró a su casa y colgó la chaqueta que le había sido prestada en el perchero a su izquierda. Atravesó el estrecho pasillo hasta toparse con una enorme sala con cuatro muebles blancos, adornados con cojines morados que tenían estampados de un par de lotos en los bordes.

—Pasar la noche fuera de tu hogar es inmoral —siseó Yu ZiYuan, quien había aparecido de repente. Ella era de temer, era el demonio de la familia Jiang—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Madre —titubeó, agachando la vista. En su mente ya se había imaginado mil posibilidades de cómo lo castigarían y ninguna era agradable, solo dolorosa—. Estuve en el departamento de Lan XiChen. Ayer, amablemente me hizo el favor de ir a recogerme porque…

—No necesito absurdas explicaciones —rezongó, tomando el mentón de su hijo para obligarlo a alzar la cabeza—. Sería una ingenua si no supiera lo que tú y ese alfa están haciendo.

—¡Pero no hicimos “eso”! —refutó, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Que su madre creyera que ya no era virgen era más vergonzoso que aceptar sus sentimientos por Lan Huan—. Yo… todavía no lo he hecho.

—Por supuesto que no —masculló, cruzándose de brazos, y levantando una de sus cejas—. Destrozarías mi orgullo si tuvieras relaciones antes del matrimonio. No cometas el mismo error que Wei Wuxian, ¿entendido?

—Mamá, ni siquiera tengo…

—Y no me engañes —amenazó, contemplando fijamente la bella cara de su príncipe. Jiang Cheng era idéntico a ella, incluso su carácter salvaje y furioso. No se dejaba dominar ni manipular; no era débil ni demostraba sus emociones fácilmente, aunque esto último a veces era más una debilidad que una virtud—. No soy tonta, WanYin, te vi besándote con ese muchacho.

—Fue porque él insistió —articuló, intentando excusarse. Aún no comprendía si su madre estaba enojada o de acuerdo con esa relación—. Además, es mejor que no seamos novios. No puedo darle lo que quiere.

—¿Tu castidad? 

—¡No! —negó de inmediato, aunque probablemente Lan Huan también la querría—. Desea cinco hijos.

—¿Y hay algún problema con tu cuerpo? No eres un debilucho —respondió enfadada. Jiang Cheng y YanLi eran superiores a cualquiera; ella se había encargado de educarlos y quien opinara diferente, era un completo desquiciado.

—Los alfas no concebimos rápido —reveló con tristeza. El sueño más grande de XiChen era ése y romper sus ilusiones sería egoísta.

—¿Te estás rindiendo sin intentarlo? —interrogó indignada por la actitud pesimista de WanYin—. Cuando me casé con FengMian tuvimos a YanLi al siguiente año. No te he criado para que te des por vencido, ¿me oíste? Wei Wuxian la tuvo fácil por ser un omega, demuestra que tú puedes sin importar que seas un alfa, pero primero quiero que te dé un anillo de compromiso.

**-n-**

Al oír el tintineo de las llaves, Wuxian ya sabía que su esposo estaba en su hogar, así que se apresuraba a recibirlo. Esa tarde no era distinta y corría por el pasillo para alcanzar a Lan Zhan, que seguramente no tardaba en asomarse. La sorpresa fue ver a una señorita rubia entrar con WangJi detrás.

La dama vestía unas medias y una falda a la altura de sus rodillas, una blusa blanca y un saco rojo acentuaban su belleza y sus senos firmes. Portaba zapatillas con tacón de diez centímetros, brillosos y elegantes para el trabajo que desempeñaba. Un par de diamantes colgaban en sus orejas y uno más en su collar de perlas. Era como una modelo con su melena lacia, sujetada en una peineta que hacía juego con su bolsa de color marrón.

Si a su linda apariencia le añadía el nombre de Lan QiRen, la chica era un estuche de oro. Había sido estudiante del viejo más estoico, estricto y recto de toda la nación. Tenía no solo una edad adecuada para contraer matrimonio, sino que también era recomendada de QiRen; una alumna ejemplar de la que estaba satisfecho. Si Lan WangJi se casaba con ella, tendrían bebés hermosos, pero perfecto sería el pequeño que nacería en menos de seis meses.

Con una sonrisa ladina, Wei Wuxian rodeó su vientre y le dio la bienvenida a su invitada. Estaba dispuesto a pelear por su marido, aunque esa lucha ya la había ganado. Si el amargado Lan QiRen creía que era una damisela que necesitaba de un hombre para defenderse, todavía no lo conocía lo suficiente. Él no iba a perder ni desconfiaría del amor de Lan Zhan; eso jamás pasaría, su alfa moriría antes de defraudarlo.

—Wei Ying —pronunció con alivio. Cada vez que volvía a su casa y percibía el aroma a rosas mezclado con su aroma a sándalo, su corazón descansaba en paz. Encontraba la tranquilidad y armonía con un beso o un abrazo de su omega.

—Joven Wei Wuxian —mencionó, haciendo una reverencia—. Estoy aquí por asuntos de la empresa, disculpe las molestias.

—Oh, está bien —contestó alegre mientras acariciaba su panza como si tratara de decir sin palabras lo que significaban sus movimientos—. Estamos hambrientos, así que comamos para que trabajen con energías.

—Mmn —murmulló, avanzando en dirección a su pareja para regalarle un beso en los labios—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —inquirió, sosteniendo la punta de la nariz de Lan Zhan para apretarla como castigo—. No es necesario, es tu deber.

—Tienen hambre —especificó, tomando a Wei Ying de la cintura sin interesarle que su secretaria estuviera a escasos metros de ellos y fuera testigo del amor que se profanaban.

—Sí —reafirmó riendo—, pero consiénteme cuando estemos en la cama.

—Hmn —aseveró, liderando el camino hacia el comedor de ocho piezas que relucía con un florero lleno de rosas de diversos colores.

Wuxian marchó rumbo a la cocina, en donde sirvió un guiso de tonalidad rojiza en los platos, mismos que acomodó en los respectivos lugares. WangJi encabezando la mesa, de lado izquierdo la bella dama y de lado derecho el menor con doble porción para él y su hijo que era un glotón.

—Joven Wei Wuxian, ¿está embarazado? —cuestionó curiosa la chica al notar la ración extra en el platillo del esposo de su jefe.

—Muy embarazado, cumpliré tres meses en noviembre —confesó, sentándose en la silla que le correspondía. Empuñó la cuchara entre sus dedos y comenzó a comer, saboreando lo picoso del caldo y la carne.

—¿Y sus estudios? ¿Los abandonará? Está en universidad, sería trágico si lo hace —argumentó, llevando un bocado a sus dientes. En seguida, su expresión se tornó roja por la intensidad del chile, y disimuladamente observó que Lan WangJi se alimentaba sin replicar. Él lo disfrutaba, pero para ella era como estar devorando fuego—. E—Es delicioso —tartamudeó, fingiendo degustar la comida. Sin embargo, solo tragaba y no masticaba para prevenir una enfermedad estomacal.

—Estoy escribiendo mi tesis, no tengo problemas con retrasar mi graduación por el parto y Lan Zhan me ayuda en sus ratos libres —explicó, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los de Lan WangJi—. Soy afortunado de tenerlo.

—Lo es —ratificó la chica, mirando al vicepresidente con dulzura y aprecio—. Lan QiRen me dijo que sus sobrinos eran inteligentes y aprendería con ellos. Ahora puedo decir que soy exitosa gracias a sus cuidados —declaró, añorando una mínima cantidad del amor que desprendía WangJi hacia su omega—. Wei Wuxian, en Gusu es envidiado por haber desposado al segundo hermano Lan.

—¿Desposado? —recalcó asombrado e incrédulo. Era extraño que en Gusu lo envidiaran cuando lo único que Lan QiRen sentía por él era odio—. Lan Zhan fue el que desposó a este puro e inocente universitario. ¿No es así, cariño?

—Mmn —afirmó el jade, dejando a un costado de su plato vacío la cuchara que había usado hace unos instantes.

—Después de su partida, mi maestro ha estado triste y se ha vuelto más riguroso —informó desanimada y suspirando por el pasado—. Ojalá hubieran meditado su matrimonio. Romper tantas reglas en Gusu debe ser una carga pesada para HanGuang-Jun. Los valores y la moral son importantes para mantener el orden; acabar con el equilibrio de la secta es imperdonable.

—¿Dices que la boda fue un error? —preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo, y clavó su vista sobre la joven—. ¿Nuestro amor es un error y por eso Lan Zhan no merece el perdón de Gusu y del viejo Lan QiRen? ¿Eso dices?

—No es así —protestó, reincorporándose estrepitosamente de su asiento—. Solo digo que fue rápido. No necesitaban casarse tan pronto porque eras un adolescente.

—Ya no lo soy —alegó, empuñando sus manos. Luego de la farsa que la secretaria había montado, se revelaban sus verdaderas intenciones y las de QiRen también. Enviarla para reclamarle no cambiaría la historia ni el futuro que aguardaba por ellos—. No lo soy y amo a Lan Zhan. Si me pide matrimonio, me casaría a escondidas. Si me muerde, lo aceptaría como mi alfa. Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

—Pero él sí —murmuró, trasladando su atención hacia Lan WangJi, quien estaba callado escuchando la discusión—. HanGuang-Jun fue criado de forma diferente. Sentir culpa por traicionar a la persona que lo protegió es parte de su naturaleza y esa tristeza no podrá borrarla con amor —aseguró, agachando la cabeza—. He sido inoportuna, pero Lan QiRen ha sufrido por su sobrino y todo se debe a usted, Wei Wuxian.

—Lo sé —admitió, esbozando una falsa sonrisa—. La gente que conozco siempre sufre por mí.

—Wei Ying es mi alma gemela —enfatizó WangJi, levantándose—. Cuando nos encontramos lo supimos. No podíamos estar alejados el uno del otro y fue difícil reconocer que era a quien necesitaba para estar completo —expuso, contemplando el asombro en la cara de la rubia—. Él no es reemplazable. Si no es Wei Ying, entonces no quiero a alguien más para compartir el resto de mis días —habló con una voz calmada y serena; una voz que no se atrevía a mentir—. Las consecuencias que generaron mis decisiones las seguiré enfrentando, pero ya no estoy solo; tengo a mi familia, y nuestra vida juntos es más dichosa que la culpa. 


	11. Especial 1 - Acto de amor [parte 1/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, conejitos bellos, este especial está centrado en el pasado. Disfruten mucho la lectura, serán 2 partes. ❤️🐰

Con túnicas rojas que cubrían sus cuerpos y un testigo que se encargaba de oficiar la ceremonia, Lan WangJi y Wei Wuxian se tomaban las manos y se miraban fijamente a los ojos, reafirmando una vez más el amor que se juraban. No había ningún ruido, a excepción de la voz del hombre castaño y las respiraciones de los tres. No había adornos ni brillosos candelabros para alumbrar el espacio; solo estaban ellos dentro de una habitación iluminada por la luz natural del atardecer. 

El templo elegido era sencillo y casi desconocido, se encontraba en un área rodeada de naturaleza verde, de árboles frondosos y arbustos. Había una cabaña en las cercanías del lugar, en donde consumarían su unión, y un lago con el agua helada por estar aún en una temporada fría como el invierno. Y en ese sepulcral silencio, solo el canto de los pájaros que se preparaban para dormir irrumpía el momento tan especial. 

—Felicidades por su matrimonio, oficialmente están casados —anunció aquel sujeto, señalando el lapicero negro que retenía en sus dedos. 

La pareja de esposos sonrió al plasmar sus firmas debajo de sus respectivos nombres en el blanco papel. Legalmente, nadie podría separarlos; eran un alfa y su omega, como el bien y el mal, siempre juntos, jamás alejados. Se amaban y eso era lo que les importaba; su amor había triunfado en secreto. 

Después de una cordial despedida, se dirigieron a la pequeña casa de madera. Lan Zhan, como el caballero que era, cargó a Wei Ying desde la entrada hasta la única habitación y ahí lo dejó en el piso con la ternura que le caracterizaba. Wuxian todavía portaba un velo transparente que cubría su rostro, pero pudo contemplar todo lo que había sido alistado para él. 

La recámara no contaba con muchos muebles; había un ropero sin ropa, un tocador con un espejo enorme y reluciente, y una televisión atornillada a la pared. En el centro, la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas esparcidos en las sábanas y varias velas aromáticas adornaban el cuarto, dándole ese toque mágico a su noche de bodas. También había una ventana amplia con una puerta corrediza de cristal que conducía a un balcón, allí cuatro sillas y una mesa estaban acomodadas para desayunar relajados. 

Los detalles de la alcoba solo eran un lujo y un regalo, pues la verdadera felicidad residía en el par de corazones que palpitaban alocados y enamorados. Wei Wuxian se permitía liberar las feromonas de su celo y WangJi disfrutaba, se impregnaba del aroma de su amado chico y esparcía las suyas para atraerlo a él; quería dominarlo y obedecer sus impulsos más salvajes, pero se controlaba porque no deseaba lastimarlo en su primera noche. 

Anhelaba marcarlo con sus dientes y su olor para que ningún otro alfa osara tocarlo, pero era extraño tener esos impulsos. Su mente revoloteaba con decenas de pensamientos obscenos, y la mayoría originados de sus pecados; pecados que le eran prohibidos y de los cuales ya era un adicto. Su joven Wei Ying le provocaba tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos y sensaciones que le hacía temer de su propio ser. Tenía miedo de herirlo o de transformarse en una bestia, algo que no pudiera domar.

Sin embargo, Wuxian se parecía a él. Había soñado con ese instante y ahora que estaba a segundos de hacerlo realidad, le atemorizaba perder los sentidos. Un omega en celo era peligroso, se extraviaba en el placer y a veces olvidaba lo acontecido en el encuentro sexual. No quería olvidar cuando su Lan Zhan le hiciera el amor, al contrario, rogaba estar cuerdo y sano para devolverle cada caricia y beso de la forma más pura.

Casarse en secreto era una elección por la que habían discutido; Wei Ying por proponerlo y Lan WangJi por rechazarlo para no romper las reglas de Gusu. Al final, habían optado por escapar un treinta de enero para contraer matrimonio. Sus familiares no lo sabían, ni siquiera sus aliados; Jiang Cheng y XiChen iban a enfadarse, pero más lo harían FengMian y Lan QiRen. Enfrentarse a ellos era una batalla, pero estaban dispuestos a luchar.

Defenderían ese sentimiento que les había hecho defraudar la confianza de sus personas más queridas, el mismo que los tenía nerviosos en su Luna de Miel y del cual estaban orgullosos. Protegerían el lazo que los unía; el hilo rojo del destino caprichoso. Ellos no eran una simple pareja, eso lo comprendían muy bien, ellos eran almas gemelas que tarde o temprano se encontrarían. 

—Lan Zhan —murmuró, volteándose para confrontar al jade y observar su expresión seria, calmada e ilusionada—. ¿Creerías si te digo que este universitario no ha sido tocado con la intención de arrebatarle su castidad?

—Mmn —asintió, acercándose lentamente a Wei Ying. Estando a unos milímetros de él, lo tomó de sus mejillas y depositó un dulce beso en su nariz. 

—No sé qué debería hacer, te mentí cuando dije que tenía experiencia en estos temas y podría guiarte —confesó, agachando la cabeza. Estaba tan avergonzado como nunca lo había estado en su coqueta vida—. No sé si pueda complacerte y quizá no sea bueno para ti, y… te desilusionarás conmigo porque soy un torpe.

—Wei Ying… 

—S—Si no te gusto, dímelo y trataré de arreglarlo —balbuceó, comenzando a temblar por la presión que sentía. Engañar a WangJi no había sido correcto, estaba abochornado y acorralado—. HanGuang-Jun, ¿me harías el favor de…? 

—Wei Ying —repitió, esbozando una bella sonrisa hacia su sonrojado Wuxian que lo miraba a punto de llorar—, yo también estoy nervioso —agregó para darle esa paz que necesitaban los dos—. Puedo esperar a que estés preparado. 

—¡No! —exclamó, aferrándose a las cálidas y reconfortantes manos del segundo hermano Lan, las cuales trasladó a su velo, animándolo a quitárselo porque estorbaba—. Pensé mucho en esto. En verdad estaba emocionado y quería hablarlo con Jiang Cheng para que me aconsejara, pero él también es virgen y me iba a amarrar para que no asistiera a nuestra ceremonia nupcial, así que busqué en internet —explicó apresurado. Era la manera en la que su organismo se sosegaba ante las emociones nuevas y desconocidas que experimentaba—. Había videos muy explícitos y no me gustaron; los quité y pedí consejos en blogs, pero moría de la pena. Lan Zhan, no sabía que pensar en ti de forma sexual era tan vergonzoso. 

—¿Y qué hiciste? —inquirió, apartando el velo del hermoso rostro de su omega, que se entretenía en sus propios recuerdos.

—Fui con Wen Ning.

—¿Wen Ning? —replicó, enarcando ligeramente una ceja. Ese nombre se le hacía familiar, su Wei Ying lo pronunciaba en la mayoría de sus conversaciones. 

—Mi amigo tímido, te conté de él —enfatizó, retrocediendo y procurando no caer en el intento por encender la pasión en la consumación de su ansiado matrimonio—. ¡Pero Wen Ning casi se me desmaya cuando le dije que perdería mi virginidad contigo! Se puso colorado como un tierno tomate y supe que tampoco era una fuente fiable. Es más puro que tú, Lan Zhan. 

—¿Más? 

—Mucho más —confirmó, cayendo sentado en el borde de la cama—. Es un rollito dulce de canela. 

—No me agrada —refunfuñó, celoso de que alguien más obtuviera un apodo de Wei Wuxian—. No lo digas.

—HanGuang-Jun —tarareó en un tono provocativo y sensual—, soy tuyo a partir de este día, no estés celoso de ellos. Me casé contigo, eres el ganador de este increíble tesoro. ¿No te das cuenta de lo valioso que eres para mí?

—Mmn —aseveró, empujando cuidadosamente a Wuxian en las sábanas. Los pétalos rojos se extraviaban en la tonalidad rojiza de sus ropajes, no había sido una buena elección. Habría sido mejor un azul o un amarillo. 

Wei Ying subió para acomodarse en el centro de la cama y empezó a aflojar el nudo de la cinta que ataba su túnica. Examinó de reojo a su esposo y divisó un lazo carmesí en sus dedos, vio cómo lo amarraba a su frente y rió por unos segundos. ¿Acaso Lan Zhan extrañaba esa cinta blanca con patrones de nubes? 

—¿Qué significa? —interrogó curioso, vigilando los movimientos de WangJi, quien se deshacía de sus ropas superiores.

—Unión, compromiso y fortaleza —respondió con una mueca imperceptible para la gente normal—, pero es distinto contigo. 

—¿Conmigo? 

—Contigo es amor, felicidad y armonía —declaró. Era la segunda vez en un solo día que él era muy sincero y honesto. 

—¿Y eso es positivo? —Hincándose, gateó hasta la orilla del colchón y enderezó su espalda al apresar el cuello de Lan WangJi—. ¿Son tus deseos para mí? 

—No —negó, envolviendo la esbelta cintura del joven—. Es lo que me haces sentir. 

—¡Lan Zhan! —vociferó alegre, removiéndose en los brazos que lo sostenían como si fuera lo más preciado e importante—. ¡No seas tan lindo o desfalleceré sin haber iniciado nuestra velada romántica! 

Con otro empujón delicado, ambos se acostaron; Wuxian debajo y Lan WangJi arriba. Comenzaron a besarse, fundiéndose en ese apasionado amor que se juraban, y las prendas cayeron lentamente en la mullida alfombra que recubría el suelo de madera. Desnudos, rozaban sus partes más íntimas, y miles se sensaciones los embargaban, ahogándolos en sus propios deseos de entregarse en cuerpo y alma. 

WangJi intentaba no ceder a sus demonios; esos oscuros seres que gritaban el nombre de su chico, que le exigían dominarlo con fiereza y que estaban sedientos por tocarlo, marcarlo y encerrarlo. Su corazón palpitaba, igualando el sonido ruidoso de un tambor; su sangre hervía, fluyendo en sus venas como lava que quemaba y lo reducía a las cenizas; sus pupilas se dilataban al maravillarse de aquél, quien jadeando aclamaba por él, y con cada minuto transcurrido, su raciocinio se nublaba por el placer. 

El placer era inexplorado para alguien como él; alguien que dormía temprano y se despertaba con el sol. No sabía que podía convertirse en una bestia ni que sus sentidos fueran nublados. No conocía la adrenalina que recorría su piel, mandándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su organismo. No entendía por qué sus manos temblaban, su aliento se calentaba como el fuego de un dragón y su entrepierna hormigueaba, incitándolo a cometer la peor estupidez de su vida. 

Todo era nuevo, incluso la sensación de estar sumergiéndose en las profundidades de un lago. Respiraba para calmarse porque temía estar entrando en un paro cardíaco, pero lo único que llegaba a su olfato como una bomba de humo era el aroma a sándalo y flores frescas. De pronto viajaba a un bosque, se internaba en la vegetación e imaginaba un campo de rosales; ahí, en el centro, su Wei Ying estaba sentado vistiendo una bata de seda. Era la escena más perfecta, y así se sentía, estaba completo.

—Lan Zhan —murmulló, empuñando las sábanas. Su pierna derecha descansaba en la cama y la izquierda era besada por su alfa, lo que le producía escalofríos conforme se acercaba a su erección. 

Lan Zhan era gentil y amable, un caballero tocando el pétalo de una rosa. A pesar de que los dos estaban desesperados, también eran inhábiles. Avanzaban a un ritmo parsimonioso, se exploraban como a una isla que acababa de ser descubierta, y procuraban dejar una huella de su estadía. Se aseguraban de conocer hasta la última punta de sus enredados cabellos sin interesarles que a partir de ahora eran un matrimonio, vivirían juntos y tenían una eternidad por delante. 

WangJi volteó a Wuxian para acomodarlo en cuatro, permitiéndole el acceso a la nuca del omega. Estaba en el penúltimo día de su celo, por lo tanto, las feromonas que liberaba eran fáciles de ignorar. Sin embargo, lo que anhelaban como destinados era enlazarse a través de cualquier medio. La mordida los encadenaría para siempre; una condena de la cual estarían satisfechos, pues ellos la habían elegido conscientes del significado que tenía. No podrían estar con otro, no responderían a nadie más y se pertenecerían hasta la muerte. 

Con esa idea rondando sus pensamientos, Lan WangJi siguió consintiendo a su adorable joven. Agarró el miembro viril de Wei Ying que expulsaba presemen a montones y comenzó a ocuparse de él, haciendo un suave vaivén a lo largo y ancho. Sin soltar el pene contrario, se irguió hacia enfrente y mordisqueó la espalda de Wei Wuxian, esparciendo besos que se tornarían en chupetones al amanecer. Era tal como lo había soñado; piel blanca y lechosa, delicada al tacto, sensitiva y muy dulce. 

Era su primera vez sintiendo a una persona ajena a él, así que estaba siendo tímido y cuidadoso. Si escuchaba un gemido que le parecía inadecuado, pensaba que le estaba ocasionando dolor y se detenía. Retomaba sus movimientos cuando Wuxian se lo indicaba y lo hacía de la manera más pura e inocente, vigilando no herirlo. Y, aunque también sufría por su erección, evadía ese hecho para concentrarse en sus dedos deslizándose por el cuello de Wei Ying o sus dientes oprimiendo el lóbulo de una oreja. 

—Te dije que no soy frágil —rezongó, posando su mejilla izquierda en la almohada—. Házmelo más fuerte, señor Conejo. 

Asintiendo, Lan Zhan trasladó sus manos a los redondos glúteos del omega y los separó para revisar que estuviera listo para lo siguiente. Recordaba que tenía un tamaño que podría romper al pelinegro y se asustaba, pero un suspiro escapó de su garganta al ver la zona dilatada y escurriendo lubricante natural. Según los libros que había estudiado previamente, no era necesario una preparación exagerada, pero ¿acaso lo soportaría? 

—¿Por qué me estás abriendo? —cuestionó avergonzado. Esa área de atrás no era tan linda como para quedarse embobado, ¿no? Por más que Lan Zhan estuviera excitado, su trasero no era agradable, ¿verdad? —¿Es rosado? 

—Mmn —afirmó curioso. Entonces, hizo que su dedo índice se escabullera en el interior, y se sorprendió por lo rápido que entraba. 

—¡N—No hagas eso! —protestó gimoteando. Era más extraño de lo que creía, y si así se sentía un dedo, no imaginaba lo que sería con WangJi junior.

—Pero debes estar bien lubricado.

—Y lo estoy —informó, recostando la mitad de su cuerpo—. Debo estar más húmedo que las paredes de mi cuarto cuando llueve. Estoy tan caliente que podría hornear pastelillos, así que métemelo ya. 

—¿Te mareaste por el calor? 

—No —masculló, esbozando una sonrisa. En serio, su Lan Zhan era un caso especial. Si había más preparativos, su Luna de Miel sería mañana—. Segundo hermano Lan —canturreó en un tono pervertido—. No, no, HanGuang-jun, a tu esposo le urge consumar su matrimonio —pidió casi en un ruego, pero no obtuvo lo que quería—. Lan Er-GeGe, dale a este virgen su noche más inolvidable. 

Un clic en la mente de Lan WangJi activó aquel instinto enjaulado, y con una estocada, arremetió contra Wei Ying, arrebatándole un grito desgarrador. Las consecuencias de unas palabras se reflejaron en los ojos brillosos del alfa que, perdido en la lujuria, embestía al menor en desmedida. Su miembro era apretado y succionado hacia adentro, pero no dolía, sino que disfrutaba la humedad y el calor que lo envolvían. Era una sensación adormecedora que subía como una corriente por su vientre, ascendía hacia su estómago y se esparcía en el resto de su organismo. 

Para Wei Wuxian era distinto; sentía que lo destrozarían y pese a la fuerza que ejercía para aguantarlo, aún creía que Lan Zhan podía llegar más profundo. No obstante, también estaba estimulado por su celo, y eso hacía que su nuca ardiera. Como omega, deseaba ser sostenido por el hombre que amaba, pero como un chico inexperto comprendía que WangJi había estado conteniéndose por un año. Frenar esos impulsos sería una locura, además de que él lo había provocado. 

Después de tres rondas, los huesos de Wei Ying no resistían las veloces estocadas del gran HanGuang-Jun. Su cadera estaba deshecha, imposibilitada para levantarse. Su ser entero ardía, quemaba y aun así se doblegaba a la furia de Lan WangJi. Pero algo había aprendido, y esa lección era: jamás hablarle a la bestia.

—Lan Er Ge-Ge, dale un poco de paz a este virgen en su primera noche —musitó, colocando la palma de su mano derecha en el pecho de su amado. Lo empujó levemente hacia atrás, haciendo que éste retrocediera, y se giró para que su espalda no sufriera más—. Lan Zhan, me estás matando. 

Al observar la expresión excitada de WangJi, las dudas de Wei Wuxian se disiparon. Lo estaba gozando y se le notaba en su mirada que ansiaba más, en el sudor que bajaba por su cuello, en los labios quebrados por la resequedad, en ese corazón que latía alocado y en el sonrojo de sus pómulos. Era hermoso; le daba gracias al viejo Lan QiRen por haber obligado a su sobrino a esperar, porque si no hubiera sido por él, un espécimen tan bello como Lan Zhan ya habría sido cazado por una solterona. 

Bueno, quizás esa solterona era él. 

—¿No has pensado que es hora? 

—¿Hora? —repitió confundido, y examinó la ventana. La luna brillaba en las cortinas, todavía no era tarde. 

—Es hora de que sea totalmente tuyo —contestó, hincándose para estar a la altura del alfa, que estaba arrodillado y desnudo como él—. He implorado por esto desde que te conocí, desde que supe que serías mío —reveló, uniendo sus mechones en una coleta que sujetaba con sus dedos por encima de su cabeza—. Soy tu omega, tu dueño y tu esposo. Soy quien compartirá su felicidad contigo y quien te ayudará a superar tus tristezas. Soy la mitad de tu alma, el lazo que te une a la vida y la muerte. Confía en mí y yo confiaré en ti. 

El segundo jade desató su cinta roja y la amarró en la frente de su omega, concluyendo la tradición milenaria de su familia. Aceptaba esa persona para protegerla, amarla y respetarla; para estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad, y nadie ni nada podría romper su unión. Finalmente, su Wuxian lo abrazó, dejándole a la vista su nuca. 

—Empecemos nuestra vida juntos —anunció Wei Ying, cerrando los ojos al sentir el vapor palpando su cuello. 

Lan WangJi lamió aquella zona blanda y sonrió, hundiéndose en una calma que sosegaba a su lado más salvaje. Sin meditarlo por mucho, enterró sus dientes en la nuca de su omega hasta que el sabor metálico inundó sus papilas gustativas y la sangre se derramó en su lengua. Oyó el jadeo de Wuxian, pero continuó para cerciorarse de que la marca estuviera hecha, y apretó su mandíbula. 

En seguida, las feromonas de Wei Ying se propagaron en la habitación. Oleadas y oleadas de aromas dulzones se mezclaron con el sándalo, tapando el olor de las velas aromáticas. Para ambos, el mundo cobró un nuevo sentido, y no fue necesario hablar para volver a hacer el amor. Se comunicaban con la piel y con los besos que eran rastros de una pasión que ya no controlaban. Sellaron su destino; un destino cruelmente bello. 


	12. Especial 1 - Acto de amor [parte 2/2]

A las tres y media de la mañana, la hora maldita según el travieso universitario, y luego de cinco rondas de puro y ardiente deseo carnal derramado en sus pieles, Wuxian desfallecía. Suspiraba cansado y transpiraba cada vez más; el sudor había arruinado su candente noche y ahora solo sentía que moría. Lan Zhan y su fuerza no lo ayudaban; continuaba empujándose en su interior como si intentara taladrarlo para sacarle las entrañas. 

–Y—Ya —balbuceó. Su espalda reposaba en la cama, sus piernas estaban a los lados muy abiertas por la falta de energía, sus brazos pretendían estar haciendo retroceder a WangJi sin conseguirlo con éxito y sus labios resecos titubeaban. Incluso su garganta quemaba como si lava hirviendo se deslizara hasta caer en su estómago—. Segundo hermano Lan, voy a desmayarme. Te lo juro. 

Con una advertencia parecida a súplica, Lan WangJi se detuvo. Miró fijamente el rostro de su pareja, descubriendo la verdad en la tez pálida y perlada por el sudor. Estaba tan abatido que ni siquiera podía respirar tranquilo, inhalaba oxígeno como si estuviera pataleando para sobrevivir. Temblaba y no sabía si era por el frío de la madrugada o porque su estado era crítico. 

Wei Ying apoyó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Lan Zhan para aliviar el miedo que le transmitía. Estaba aterrado de haberle hecho daño y aquellos hermosos ojos se apagaban, revelando los temores de un alfa que acababa de lastimar a su omega. No deseaba que su Luna de Miel se tornara en un desastre, pero todo apuntaba a esa conclusión; era el karma vengándose de ellos por haberse casado en secreto o Jiang Cheng lanzándole una maldición por no decirle de la boda.

—No te equivocaste —murmuró Wei Wuxian para calmar a su reciente esposo—. Soy un virgen inexperto que no pudo soportar tu vitalidad, pero por favor, no me odies por eso. Sé que te estoy arruinando... 

—No —habló para interrumpirlo y negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. Debí haberme controlado.

—¿Controlarte? —repitió en un tono irónico. No dudaba de que el jade pudiera contenerse, pero era normal que los alfas fueran rudos con sus omegas en celo. Si algo los caracterizaba era que se convertían en unos animales salvajes sedientos de sexo; actuaban por mero instinto—. No tienes la culpa. Estoy orgulloso de que hayas reaccionado de esa manera, significa que no solo son nuestras almas, también nuestros cuerpos son compatibles. 

—Wei Ying —susurró, pero un tierno beso del menor silenció sus palabras. 

—Me encantaría que esta conversación no se pausara, pero mi espíritu está abandonándome y estaré inconsciente en unos minutos —avisó, observando que Lan WangJi se bajaba de la cama apresurado para vestirse—. No te asustes, voy a desmayarme pronto, así que llévame al hospital y llama a Jiang Cheng —ordenó, arrastrándose hasta el borde del colchón para tratar de alcanzar sus prendas—. Te asesinará y le dirá a papá para que vaya a atenderme; papá no te matará porque ya lo habrá hecho el resto de mi familia, pero estarás bien —titubeó en la última frase, pues sus huesos comenzaban a relajarse precipitadamente—. No olvides que te amo. 

Obedeciendo las instrucciones que le habían sido recitadas, WangJi viajó al hospital más cercano y notificó a WanYin. Y tal como había mencionado su Wei Ying, recibió un golpe en su mentón y un par de insultos. FengMian lo fulminó con la mirada, pero lo ignoró para ir a ver a su hijo. Para su buena fortuna, Madam Yu estaba de viaje con su adorada hija, por lo tanto, los daños eran menores. En cuanto a Lan XiChen, un resoplido escapó de su boca; lucía decepcionado y aun así acompañaba a su hermano en la sala de urgencias.

—¡Si no hubieran sido imprudentes, ese loco no estaría aquí! —exclamó Cheng, el primero en explotar de rabia—. Son idénticos; yéndose a no sé dónde para tener “eso” y marcarlo, y después venir a hacer un escándalo. ¿En qué pensaban? 

—WangJi, cuando nuestro tío lo sepa, le dará un infarto —articuló Lan Huan, examinando la expresión seria y angustiada de Lan Zhan—. ¿Era tan difícil decirme el lugar al cual irían? No me habría preocupado ni le habría mentido descaradamente a nuestro tío. 

—¿Tu tío? —replicó riendo, y esta vez dirigiéndose al mayor de los tres—. ¿Ese viejo qué me importa? Aunque no lo hubiera marcado, cuando sepa que su sobrino es novio de un idiota como Wei Ying se infartará. Ese estúpido sueño de casarlo con una omega posicionada y de nivel se fue a la basura, ¿no lo crees? ¡Están unidos! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Unidos por una maldita marca que no se borra! 

—Puedo interceder por él —argumentó XiChen sin perder la serenidad que los caracterizaba a ambos jades—. Mi tío no es cruel. Lo ama demasiado y jamás lo abandonaría. Sé que lo perdonará. 

—¿Sí? ¿Lo perdonará con la condición de que mande a la mierda a un simple universitario huérfano sin dinero ni clase social como la de ustedes? —cuestionó, dando justamente en el clavo. Lan QiRen amaba a WangJi, pero nunca aceptaría a un rebelde como Wuxian—. ¿Crees que es así de compasivo? 

—Lo será —afirmó con certeza, pues para él, QiRen era como un padre para ellos; un padre que no le daría la espalda a sus preciados hijos—. Y probablemente no acepte a Wei Wuxian rápido, pero lo hará si él hace méritos. 

—¿Ese tipo? —inquirió, refiriéndose a Wuxian, y estalló en risas—. Tú no lo conoces. Él rompe las reglas de la escuela descaradamente y crees que será un alumno ejemplar de un viejo estricto, ¿a quién te presentaron? 

—Bueno, pero vivirán separados —discutió Lan Huan, señalando a Lan Zhan que estaba quieto a su lado—. Él aún tiene que aprender de la empresa y Wei Wuxian debe finalizar sus estudios. 

—No viviremos separados —objetó WangJi, provocando que XiChen enmudeciera a causa del asombro. Era extraño que un estudiante del gran Lan QiRen dejara Gusu sin haberse graduado con honores suficientes para ser el vicepresidente de una organización poderosa como de la que también era dueño. 

—¿Es porque uniste tu vida a la suya? —preguntó, desconfiando de la respuesta que oiría, y entonces se le ocurrió echar un vistazo a los dedos de su hermano, hallando en uno de ellos un reluciente anillo de oro—. Por eso huyeron —tartamudeó, apuntando a la joya que brillaba en el dedo anular de Lan WangJi—. Se casaron. 

—¿Qué? Pero él no puede contraer matrimonio, la edad mínima es a los dieciocho y tiene diecisiete —enfatizó WanYin, retrocediendo levemente. ¿Acaso podía haber faltado a la promesa de la familia Jiang? Sí, claro que sí, era Wei Ying de quien hablaban. 

—Si comprueban que son destinados, la persona que oficia la ceremonia les concede un permiso firmado; si son almas gemelas, ni siquiera necesitan ese documento —explicó Lan Huan, comprendiendo por qué el menor de los jades lo había logrado fácilmente. Pese a que su tío lo castigara, el lazo con Wei Wuxian era más fuerte. Una conexión como la de las almas gemelas era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar; rara, increíble e imposible de ignorar.

—¿Por qué te quedas callado? 

—¿No te das cuenta, WanYin? Jugar contra el destino es igual a jugar con la muerte, tarde o temprano te alcanzará —precisó XiChen, girándose para empezar a caminar por el largo e iluminado pasillo del hospital. 

—Esto es una humillación y mi familia no lo perdonará —siseó Jiang Cheng antes de ir detrás del mayor. 

Al salir el sol, la puerta con el letrero que decía “Urgencias” se abrió. FengMian salió vistiendo una bata blanca con su nombre bordado en la parte izquierda. Se aproximó al único que esperaba por noticias y se paró enfrente de Lan Zhan; lo miró durante unos segundos y suspiró resignado. 

—Mi hijo está bien, solo se deshidrató por la fiebre de su celo —anunció, apoyando su peso en la pared. Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y desvió su atención del otro alfa—. Le suministré suero y le apliqué una inyección para aliviar sus síntomas y evitar un embarazo. Siempre ha padecido en estos días; tiene un celo muy potente y caluroso, por esa razón se mantiene medicado. Olvidó sus pastillas en casa, pero supuse que tendría repuestos porque me dijo que se quedaría con Wen Ning, aunque ese chico casi no percibe las feromonas, y resulta que estaba contigo —expresó, empuñando sus manos por la impotencia que sentía. Golpear a un hombre dentro del hospital estaba prohibido y él era un médico que seguía las leyes —. Se escaparon, se casaron, lo marcaste y lo despojaste de su inocencia. No era un niño puro, lo sé, soy su padre y entiendo las necesidades de cualquiera, pero nadie lo había tocado como tú lo has hecho. ¿Mi Wei Ying no merecía más que esto? ¿No merecía ser reconocido como tu novio y prometido? 

—Lo merecía —confirmó, agachando la cabeza—, pero mi tío no lo habría admitido en Gusu. Me habría obligado a alejarme de él y lo habría amenazado. No quise que se enfrentara a ese dolor ni que lo humillaran. 

—¿Y piensas que casándote se solucionan tus conflictos? —interrogó, enarcando una ceja. Se enderezó y observó a Lan WangJi haciendo una reverencia como disculpa. 

—No, no pensaba solucionarlos —confesó, alzando su bello rostro para que FengMian supiera que no lo engañaba—. Nuestra boda no fue una alternativa para resolver mis problemas familiares. Jamás pensé en llevarlo a Gusu porque, desde que lo conocí, entendí que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar. Sería despojado de todo, sería humillado y desheredado, pero tendría lo más importante; lo tendría a él.

—¿Te lo llevarás? 

—Nos mudaremos juntos —asintió, contemplando cómo el semblante de FengMian se entristecía—. Lo siento, se lo he arrebatado por mi propio egoísmo, pero no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado ni de haberme casado. 

—¡Fue apresurado! Wei Ying tiene diecisiete años, no te lo puedes llevar —vociferó, confrontado al jade que estaba seguro de cada una de sus palabras—. ¡WangJi, no puedo permitirlo! Es mi hijo y mi tesoro. Prometí cuidarlo.

—Papá, eso no cambiará —declaró Wuxian, quien portando una bata azul, caminaba hacia Jiang FengMian—. Soy tu hijo y continuarás vigilando de mí para que no cometa una estupidez, pero ya no puedo estar sin Lan Zhan. Estar sin él un segundo es como si me estuviera ahogando en un estanque congelado; no respiro, tiemblo y muero lentamente —reveló, deteniéndose para abrazar por detrás a su padre. Se aferró tanto como sus fuerzas se lo concedieron y hundió su cara en aquella cálida espalda para llorar—. Soy tu niño consentido, ¿lo recuerdas? Soy al niño al que le traes comida picosa porque Madam Yu odia el chile y a Jiang Cheng le provocan gases. Quiero que me mimes demasiado, mucho más que ayer, y quiero que me perdones por no habértelo dicho. Era complicado para nosotros, pero debí haberlo hecho; debí decírtelo a ti, el maravilloso hombre que recogió y adoptó a un huérfano como yo. 

—No eres un huérfano —protestó, volteándose para rodear la cintura de su pequeño que había crecido en los últimos años—. Tú eres mi sangre y te amo como amo a cualquiera de mis hijos y a mi esposa —murmulló, colocando su mentón sobre la oscura melena de Wuxian—. Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo, ¿verdad? Te aprovechas de este viejo débil. 

—Un poquito —canturreó riendo y sin soltar los brazos que lo estrujaban con cariño—. No creo que me salves de la furia de Jiang Cheng. 

—Intentaré tranquilizarlo —aseveró, depositando un beso en la frente de Wei Ying—. Solo prométeme que serás feliz con él. Dime que me confiarás tus miedos y júrame que vendrás a casa si te hace daño. 

—Lan Zhan no me heriría —refunfuñó, distanciándose unos centímetros de FengMian para verlo a los ojos—. Él es muy amoroso y protector. 

—Y si ese Lan QiRen te insulta o te hace algo, yo iré a defenderte. 

—¿También a Lan Zhan? 

—Sí —aseguró. Después de todo, si Lan WangJi sufría, Wei Ying también lo haría—. ¿Lo prometes? 

—¡Claro! —contestó, liberando el cuerpo de su padre para correr hacia su esposo—. Y ya que lo saben, ¿podemos ir a celebrar? 

—Wei Ying —pronunció el segundo hermano Lan, inclinándose para cargar a su ruidoso omega—. Dormirás. 

—¿Qué? ¡Lan Zhan, es nuestra Luna de Miel! —masculló, envolviendo el cuello de su alfa para sujetarse—. Si me quedo, ¿me lo repondrás en nuestro hogar? 

—Hmn. 

—¿Todos los días? 

—Mmn —susurró, alegrando a su encantador chico por la promesa; una con la cual había cavado su tumba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así fue como surgió, en este fic, la frase célebre: "Todos los días son todos los días".
> 
> 🔥💙🔥


	13. Temores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, el capítulo de hoy...
> 
> Nos leemos mañana 💕.

—¿Sabes? No quiero que celebremos mi cumpleaños —confesó Wuxian, quien, sentado en una banca en la sala de espera del hospital, agitaba sus piernas nervioso—. Llévame a esa cabaña en el bosque. 

—¿Por qué quieres ir? —cuestionó curioso e ignorando por completo el programa de bromas que hasta hace unos segundos estaban viendo.

—Ahí me hiciste el amor por primera vez, me marcaste y casi me matas —murmuró riendo de solo recordarlo. Ese día había sido el más perfecto de toda su existencia—. ¡Y debe ser bonito! Estamos en otoño y los árboles son hermosos en estas fechas. Vayamos a tomarnos unas fotos para que sepas cómo lucía antes de que mi enorme panza no me deje ni agacharme. 

—Wei Ying, no estás gordo —refunfuñó, contemplando las adorables muecas de su chico embarazado. Con cada semana que transcurría, su belleza incrementaba y su dulzura desbordaba en aquella sonrisa que le pertenecía.

—¡Lo estaré! —exclamó, fingiendo llorar. Estaba tan angustiado y no porque fuera horrible la idea de subir unos kilos, sino porque WangJi ya no lo deseara—. No podrás ponerme en cuatro y tendrás que cuidar más al bebé que a mí. 

—Los protegeré a ambos —bufó, enarcando ligeramente una ceja. Wei Ying y su hijo eran lo más valioso que tenía, así que por nada en el mundo los descuidaría. 

—¿Y qué harás cuando mi panza crezca tanto que ni siquiera pueda limpiarme el trasero? ¿O cuando deba bañarme? ¿O cuando vaya por la calle y un perro me persiga y no pueda correr? 

—Wei Ying —pronunció, interrumpiendo el desesperado interrogatorio de su omega. No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan miedoso—. Te ayudaré. 

—Lan Zhan, ¿y si se me quitan las ganas de tener sexo? ¡Estoy perdido, Lan Zhan! —vociferó, levantándose para confrontar al jade—. ¿Realmente amas a esta bola de emociones descontroladas? 

—Mmn —asintió, sujetando la cintura del joven pelinegro para atraerlo a él y envolverlo en su calidez—. Te amo. 

—¿Por qué eres así de lindo conmigo? Quiero llorar —balbuceó, rodeando el cuello de Lan WangJi con sus brazos. En esa posición, el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a tomar forma en su barriga golpeaba suavemente con el rostro del segundo hermano—. ¡Dios! Ya no puedo abrazarte. 

—Wei Ying, está bien —susurró, acariciando la espalda de Wuxian con sus finos y delgados dedos. A pesar de los constantes cambios de humor del menor, era tierno que se comportara más caprichoso y sentimental. 

—¿Estás llorando? —interrogó Jiang Cheng, que con Lan XiChen acompañándolo, recién llegaba apresurado de sus clases en la universidad para ser testigo del primer ultrasonido de su sobrino—. WangJi debe odiarte en estos momentos. 

—¡WanYin! —sermoneó Lan Huan a su novio al notar que los feroces comentarios hacían sentir mal al embarazado—. Sé más cariñoso. 

—¿Cariñoso con esa pelota de dos patas? —replicó en un tono burlón, consciente de que, obviamente Wei Wuxian estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. Disculpa, no quise decir la verdad, pero sabemos que te vas a hinchar como un tinaco de agua. Y digo, eso no es trágico; lo trágico será al ver que el bebé ya nació y tu panza sigue igual de pesada. 

—¡Jiang Cheng idiota! —gritó, estallando en un profundo llanto que ni el mismo entendía. Una broma insignificante no podía ponerlo así de sensible, pero sus hormonas tenían la culpa de que no pudiera soportar el humor tan despiadado de su hermano adoptivo—. Te acusaré con papá. 

—Oh, sí, estoy temblando porque me pegará —musitó, esbozando una sonrisa de victoria. Ganarle a Wei Ying nunca había sido genial como en esos instantes—. Papá te consolará, pero no podrá evitarlo. 

—¡Te odio, Jiang Cheng! —siseó, alejándose de WangJi. Y entonces, con paso rápido, se encaminó por el pasillo.

—WanYin, le debes una disculpa —regañó XiChen a su gruñón tsundere—. Él está pasando por una etapa delicada. 

—Wei Ying —llamó el segundo jade, quien se reincorporó para perseguir a su amado a través del corredor—. No te vayas. 

—Lan Zhan, ¡voy a convertirme en un monstruo! —mencionó, frenando su agitada caminata para voltearse y aguardar a que su esposo llegara a él—. Seré feo y te asustaré en las mañanas. 

—No lo serás —refutó, parándose enfrente de Wuxian. Suspiró aliviado al observar que había dejado de llorar y lo reconfortó en un abrazo. 

—¡Lo seré! 

—No —negó en seguida, apartándose unos centímetros para que pudiera agarrar las mejillas de su chico—. Siempre serás hermoso. No importa el tiempo ni lo que haga en ti, eres lo más perfecto de mi vida. 

Era de esa manera como el alfa borraba cualquier rastro de miedo en el semblante del universitario. La paciencia era una de sus virtudes, el equilibrio que necesitaba para apaciguar la alocada mente de su revoltoso novio. Aun así, había días en los cuales no entendía a su aventurero esposo, y optaba por callar y secundarlo en uno de sus muy típicos desastres.

Había aprendido a ser comprensivo; encerrar en cuatro paredes a un espíritu libre no era lo correcto, le cortaba las alas y las ganas de soñar más allá que cualquier persona normal. Había aprendido a no amonestarlo; un castigo era momentáneo, no funcionaba. Había aprendido a consentirlo; ir con él no era una pésima idea, al contrario, su alma se liberaba de las cadenas impuestas por miles de reglas. Había aprendido a experimentar sucesos nuevos sin remordimientos; hacer y no pensar, ser un villano y no un héroe, estar en la oscuridad y no en la luz. 

Wei Ying no era rebelde simplemente porque sí, le gustaba contradecir a los demás porque vivir atado a la obediencia era como evadir todo lo extraordinario del universo; paisajes con cascadas eternas, lugares memorables, gente con lecciones que debían enseñarle para subir un eslabón. Quizá solo era un tonto soñador que creía en la libertad, pero ese tonto podía lanzarse a un acantilado con la certeza de no ahogarse porque confiaba en él, sabía nadar para abatir las olas. 

Y la noche que se encontraron, esa estrella inalcanzable halló un rumbo inexplorado. Lo descubrió a él, un diminuto punto en el cielo que comenzaba a apagarse. Lan Zhan era un hombre extraviado en la infinidad; había atravesado tanto, pero sabía tan poco. Estaba reprimido, encarcelado y solitario, como una hermosa ave dentro de una jaula de oro que no merecía un cruel destino. 

Después de una hora, la pareja y los padrinos entraron a una habitación. A diferencia del resto del hospital, las paredes del cuarto eran blancas con franjas amarillas y unos carteles pegados o colgados. Había un escritorio de aluminio, tres sillas y una camilla con el aparato para hacer ultrasonidos. La doctora, una mujer de melena rubia, saludó a los ingresados e inició la cita de revisión rutinaria. 

—Los estaré atendiendo durante el embarazo —anunció con una dulce voz a su paciente, que continuaba parado junto a WangJi mordiéndose las uñas de los dedos—. Sé que estás nervioso, es tu primer embarazo, pero no debes angustiarte. Tu esposo velará por ustedes, ¿no es así? Y veo que hay más personas cuidándolos. 

—Somos familia —respondió XiChen a la bella dama que, sin interrumpir su escritura en la computadora, sonreía y observaba el vientre de Wei Ying. 

—Es bueno saberlo para tomar nota. Un omega gestando necesita más de sus amigos y familia —informó, levantándose. Talló su bata para que reluciera de limpia y señaló la cama—. Normalmente los omegas son propensos a debilitarse en esta etapa. Se sienten intranquilos y son muy sensibles; tienen cambios de humor, lloran o ríen, nunca sabes lo que están pensando y de un momento a otro quieren comer. 

—Oh, sí, él se está llenando de antojos —expuso Jiang Cheng, inmóvil a un costado de la entrada con Lan Huan para no estorbar. 

—¡No estoy gordo! —bramó Wei Wuxian, gesticulando una mueca que para Lan WangJi era de lo más tierna. 

—Efectivamente, no lo estás —ratificó la doctora—. Es común que tengas antojos, pero puedes controlarlos. Abstenerse tampoco es negativo, tu bebé no nacerá con cara de queso o chocolate —precisó, encendiendo los instrumentos que ocuparía en el proceso—. Pero, por lo que aprecio, estás adorable. 

—Mmn —atestiguó el segundo jade, quien cerró la cortina que separaba el escritorio de la camilla para que nadie más contemplara a su esposo cuando se quitara la camisa. 

—En la madrugada despierto con hambre y Lan Zhan va al súper por helado o botanas picantes —reveló, dándole su prenda a su alfa para que la sostuviera mientras se acostaba en el suave colchón—. Él es muy cariñoso y amable con nosotros.

—Eres afortunado de tenerlo —contestó, agarrando un bote de gel. Esparció una mínima cantidad en la panza de Wei Ying y volvió a abrir la cortina para que Jiang Cheng y XiChen se acercaran—. Aproximadamente estás en la treceava semana, podemos saber el sexo del bebé —articuló, sujetando el transductor en su mano derecha para moverlo sobre el vientre del omega—. Aunque no es cien por ciento seguro. Les recomiendo que lo intentemos en el próximo mes, pero es su elección —concluyó, entreabriendo su boca por la sorpresa que sus ojos examinaban en la pantalla—. Esto también es increíble. 

—¿Qué es increíble? —interrogó WanYin, asomándose para tratar de saber lo que la doctora había encontrado. 

—El resultado; ellos están saludables y muy quietos —explicó, analizando las expresiones del matrimonio Lan—. Serán dos bebés, felicidades. 

—¿Dos bebés? —recalcó conmocionado Lan Huan—. Mi tío podrá matarte a gusto. 

—Y papá también —expresó un Jiang Cheng aturdido por la noticia y pensando si sería bueno para FengMian y su madre—, pero YanLi estará contenta. 

—¡Lan Zhan! —vociferó entusiasmado Wei Wuxian. Si había imaginado un niño como WangJi, ahora imaginaba a una niña idéntica a él; atrevida, rebelde y sincera igual que su padre. El equilibrio perfecto en su familia—. ¡Lan Zhan, tienes una magnífica puntería! 

—¿En serio lo tenías que arruinar con tus estupideces? —preguntó WanYin, rodando los ojos por la vergüenza. 

—Lan Zhan, debemos ir de compras —demandó, bajándose de la cama sin que se lo dijeran, y rodeó su abultado vientre con los brazos. Lo examinó unos segundos en un profundo silencio y entonces estalló en un llanto—. Tendremos dos hijos y ni siquiera sé si seré bueno para ellos. 

—Lo serás —aseveró Lan WangJi, abandonando la camisa del menor en la orilla del colchón para acudir de prisa a animar a su chico embarazado. 

—¿Y si no lo soy? ¿Y si no me quieren? ¿Qué haré? 

—Es difícil no amarte —susurró, palmeando la espalda de Wuxian, quien se aferró al cuerpo del segundo hermano Lan y lo apretó tan fuerte que no cabía nada más—. No tengas miedo, estaré contigo.

—¿Siempre? 

—Siempre —confirmó, sintiendo cómo Wei Ying sucumbía a él lentamente y confiaba en sus cálidas palabras. 


	14. Lo mejor para ellos

Hincado en el piso y con sus brazos sosteniendo su peso, Wei Ying devolvía los alimentos en el retrete. La culpa era de su encantador esposo por haberle comprado pastel y comida picosa el día anterior para celebrar su cumpleaños número veintidós. Había sido una tarde cualquiera a petición suya de ahorrar el dinero para los bebés, pero WangJi no podía dejar pasar una fecha tan importante en la vida de ambos.

Ahora las consecuencias las pagaba él, quien se había atragantado con cuatro rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y un montón de chile en su comida. Los mareos disminuían, pero los vómitos solo empeoraban y se sentía pésimo. Su tercer mes de embarazo no parecía estar mejorando como había mencionado la doctora, era lo opuesto, quería que terminara o al menos tuviera paz en su estómago o en sus tripas que se revolvían.

Con un suspiro, se desvaneció sentado en el suelo y volteó hacia la puerta. Ahí, parado y sonriéndole estaba su amable padre que se acercaba con una toalla húmeda, observando el desastre que ocasionaban su nieto, pues aún no sabía la noticia. FengMian se inclinó y comenzó a limpiar la comisura de los labios de su hijo, tallando el trapo con sumo cuidado de no herir a Wuxian.

—¿Lan WangJi llegará tarde? —cuestionó, levantándose primero para ayudar al menor que no tenía fuerza en sus piernas. Al verlo débil, simplemente lo cargó en sus brazos y caminó con él rumbo a la habitación principal—. Te pondré una bolsa de suero, estás muy pálido y no es sano para ustedes.

—Lan Zhan vendrá en la noche —informó, siendo acomodado levemente en la cama. A un costado, entre las mullidas almohadas, dos conejitos dormían hechos bolitas—. Ah, pero Wang y Xian me acompañan.

—Ellos no te auxiliarán en una emergencia —refunfuñó, dirigiéndose al tocador para agarrar los utensilios necesarios de su maletín—. WanYin y Wen Ning estudian, yo trabajo y tú estás solo. ¿No has pensado en contratar a una enfermera?

—Debo aprender a protegernos —murmuró, contemplando los movimientos rápidos de FengMian al instalar la bolsa de suero sobre la repisa al lado de la cama—. Son síntomas normales.

—Lo son, pero los mareos y las náuseas son peligrosas para un omega primerizo —objetó, sentándose en el borde del colchón para insertar por vía intravenosa el suero a su hijo—. No deseo encontrarte desmayado o que sufras un golpe. Eres muy valiente, pero recuerda que llevas una vida en tu interior.

—Papá, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no puedo ocultártelo —mencionó, agachando la mirada hacia su diminuto vientre—. No es uno, tendré dos bebés, así que debes consentirme el doble.

—¿Dos? —repitió, asimilando la información en su mente—. Serán dos bebés...

Tener un nieto era demasiado, no para él, sino para un joven inexperto como Wei Ying. No dudaba de aquel niño con alma inquebrantable, sería una madre y un padre ejemplar, dudaba de todo lo bueno y malo que podía suceder en un embarazo doble. Tenía miedo de que una de las luces más resplandecientes de su mundo se apagara para dar brillo a un par de criaturas indefensas.

Pero, también sentía una extrema felicidad por ser abuelo. Con YanLi no podía experimentar ese papel consentidor con su nieto, pues vivía lejos y solo los visitaba en vacaciones o cuando su hija llegaba. Tenía imágenes guardadas en su celular del hermoso niño, a quien habían llamado Jin Ling, y era un bebé muy activo y lleno de energía. No obstante, Wuxian estaba a pocos kilómetros de él, mimaría más a esos pequeños y a los de Jiang Cheng.

—¿No te alegra? —preguntó desconfiado al notar el cambio repentino en la expresión seria de su padre. El semblante de FengMian lucía siniestro y carecía de aquella bondad que le caracterizaba—. ¿Regañarás a Lan Zhan por tan buena puntería?

—Si lo regaño, será por no haber pensado más en su familia —respondió, esbozando aquella sonrisa capaz de reconfortar a cualquiera y de derretir los corazones más fríos—. Con más razón, ustedes no pueden estar solos.

—¡YanLi cuida sola a Jin Ling! —rezongó, enfurruñándose por la compleja situación. No quería que un extraño invadiera su hogar ni irrumpiera sus días tranquilos con Lan Zhan, pero en el fondo de sus tercos pensamientos, sabía que FengMian deseaba el bienestar de los tres.

—Jin ZiXuan trabaja ocho horas y regresa a su casa, WangJi no tiene fijo un horario —precisó, soltando un agobiante suspiro, y se dedicó a escudriñar las tiernas muecas de Wei Ying. Parecía tener un conflicto interno al comportarse tan caprichoso y solo necesitaba tiempo para que él se diera cuenta de la realidad—. Debo volver al consultorio, le llamaré a Jiang Cheng para que venga.

—Tenía una cita —murmulló, debatiéndose aún entre aceptar la propuesta de FengMian o arriesgarse y poner en peligro a sus bebés—. No le digas, arruinaremos el romanticismo de ZeWu-Jun y le ha costado años llegar a ese punto.

—¿Así que tú sabías que mi WanYi estaba siendo pretendido? —interrogó, arrugando el entrecejo. Esa conversación con XiChen estaba pendiente y no pensaba atrasarla más, debía dejar las cartas sobre la mesa—. Los Lan me están robando a mis hijos.

—ZeWu-Jun es un buen hombre. Jiang Cheng es afortunado de que su nivel de tsundere no lo haya alejado, sino que lo haya atraído más —afirmó riendo al contemplar las ligeras venas resaltando en la frente de su padre—. ¿No es magnífico? Todos tus nietos estarán casi en la misma edad.

—¡No! Son un par de jóvenes y WanYi estudia —alegó, reincorporándose en un precipitado salto—. No habrá boda.

—Siempre tienen la opción de escaparse y casarse —susurró un desvergonzado Wei Ying, estallando en unas sonoras carcajadas.

**-n-**

—FengMian me envió unos documentos con información y fotos de enfermeros —anunció, sentado con su omega en sus piernas dentro de la tina. El agua con burbujas lo cubría hasta la altura de su pecho, a diferencia de Wei Wuxian que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

—A mí también, dijo que eligiéramos uno porque mi amado esposo está ocupado con las labores de la empresa y este hermoso embarazado necesita compañía —canturreó, mientras con su boca hacía diminutas bombas de jabón que explotaban al exhalar el aire—. Los vi y son muy guapos, ¿no crees?

—Wei Ying —gruñó, negando con la cabeza, pese a no ser visto.

—Nie HuaiSang, graduado de una excelente universidad y proveniente de una familia adinerada. Busca trabajo para salir de las garras de su tirano hermano —articuló, comenzando a enumerar a los integrantes de la lista que FengMian había mandado por correo—. Mo XuanYu, mayor que yo por un año, puntuaciones de cien y a meses de graduarse en Medicina. Xiao XingChen, un omega casado que luce como alfa; similar a ti, aspecto serio y educado, un caballero. Y finalmente, Xue Yang, que es recomendado de un hospital privado —concluyó, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para agarrar una esponja y pasársela a Lan WangJi—. ¿Sabías que la hermana de Wen Ning es enfermera con experiencia? O podría decirle a mi rollito de canela que se mude una temporada con nosotros.

—No —masculló y tomó la esponja, en la cual vació una mínima cantidad de jabón líquido.

—¿Estás celoso de que venga un sujeto a tocar a tu encantador esposo? —inquirió en un tono provocador—. Oh, Lan Zhan, solo tocará mi vientre y mis manos. Tal vez roce sus labios con mis mejillas al saludarme, pero no habrá más.

—Wei Ying —protestó, abalanzándose encima del menor para sujetarlo de la cintura—. No quiero que te toquen.

—¿Solo tú?

—Mmn —asintió, acariciando con la punta de su nariz la nuca descubierta del azabache. Ahí, justo en donde su marca estaba plasmada y cicatrizada. Una unión de por vida, un lazo indestructible.

—Yo tampoco quiero un enfermero, pero papá lo hace pensando en la salud de sus nietos y en la de su hijo —confesó, cerrando los ojos al sentir la calidez en el suave tacto de su alfa—. Lan Zhan, necesito una persona que me atienda si estoy mal. No puedo hacer que vengas manejando apresurado desde la empresa, ¡podrías chocar! ¿Y sabes lo angustiado que estaría si te paso algo por mi culpa? Moriría sin ti.

—Lo siento —pronunció, liberando a Wuxian que se daba media vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo fijamente.

—Ninguno de ellos se compara al hombre que tengo enfrente de mí; eres lo más perfecto y maravilloso de mi vida, así que hagamos esto como una pareja —expresó, colocándose de rodillas, y le regaló una de sus bellas sonrisas—. Citemos a cada uno y decidamos lo mejor para ellos —dijo, señalando con sus dedos su abultado vientre cubierto por la espuma y el agua.

Con un asentimiento, ambos acordaron conocer a los candidatos antes de permitirle la entrada a su hogar. De esta manera, los siguientes días asistieron por las tardes a una cafetería en el centro de la ruidosa ciudad, y allí les hicieron preguntas a los postulantes a enfermero. Aunque los cuatro chicos parecían estar familiarizados con el trabajo, al final Mo XuanYu fue el elegido.

Sin embargo, para un joven sociable como Wei Ying era fácil entablar amistades, por lo tanto, los otros números estaban en su lista de contactos personal. Hablaba más con Nie HuaiSang, de quien se burlaba por su excusa de querer escapar de la furia de su hermano mayor, Nie MingJue. HuaiSang había estudiado Medicina y eso no era suficiente para ocupar un lugar en su familia, conocida por sus empresas licoreras. Le gustaba dibujar historias eróticas y era su segunda pasión, pero dirigir una franquicia junto a MingJue no estaba en sus planes futuros.

Bloqueando su celular con un último mensaje como respuesta, Wei Wuxian escuchó el sonido el timbre y se levantó del sofá que se había convertido en su nueva cama. Caminó con paso lento y parsimonioso hasta el pasillo principal, vistiendo sus típicas batas que dejaban al descubierto varias áreas de piel, y giró la perilla de la puerta. No le asombraba que Lan QiRen estuviera parado a escasos centímetros de él con un papel en manos.

—Creí que el viejo QiRen ya no iba a molestarme, pero supongo que está aquí a esta hora porque Lan Zhan sigue en la empresa —conjeturó, cruzándose de brazos. No es como si le enojara la presencia del gruñón, pero justamente cuando pensaba avanzar en su tesis, Lan QiRen reaparecía—. ¿Y? ¿Ahora qué quiere?

—Una vez te pedí que dejaras en paz a mi sobrino y no obedeciste. No voy a insistir; eres inteligente y sabes lo que te conviene —argumentó, mostrando una hoja con varios párrafos impresos en tinta negra—. Hoy vine para que firmes esto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—De forma resumida, en este papel se estipula que rechazas la herencia que por derecho te corresponde a ti y a los hijos concebidos en matrimonio con Lan WangJi —explicó, mientras buscaba un lapicero en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. No obtendrás dinero ni propiedades. Todo será de mi sobrino y solo él hará uso de sus riquezas.

—¿En serio? Ésa sí es una noticia digna de oír —reveló, arrebatándole los documentos a QiRen y la pluma que le era entregada—. Ninguno de mis bebés debe sufrir lo que Lan Zhan padeció en Gusu. Firmaré con gusto; ellos tendrán lo que merecen porque será dado con amor, no con orgullo ni odio.

—¿Ellos? —replicó confundido. ¿Es que acaso WangJi había omitido algo importante?

—Lan Zhan y yo tendremos dos hermosos bebés, pero eso no le debe interesar porque no los verá crecer ni estará a su lado. ¿No es triste estar solo porque su orgullo no le permite perdonar y olvidar el pasado?

—No digas tonterías —discutió, intentando recuperar la compostura. Como un miembro honorable de Gusu, su comportamiento educado era esencial—. Él rompió las reglas para casarse contigo, así que debe afrontar sus errores. Yo no estoy solo y no necesito que me des lecciones, eres simplemente un chico que sedujo a un alfa y logró que lo embarazara; a eso le llaman suerte.

—Tuve suerte de conocerlo, es verdad, fui muy afortunado de que él se enamorara de alguien que estaba prohibido —admitió, rememorando las primeras veces en las cuales WangJi se resistía. Había sido difícil no perseguir sus instintos, pero le agradecía por ser tan valiente. De lo contrario, se habrían unido sin amor de por medio—. Si cree que Lan Zhan no enfrenta sus errores, está equivocado. En las mañanas cuando despierta se queda observando hacia la ventana, piensa en usted y en Gusu, en lo mucho que le falló y en lo poco que le retribuyó. Todos los días soy consciente de que yo soy el causante de su tristeza, porque sé que es feliz, pero hay momentos en los que el pasado lo vence.

—¿Y aun así no lo dejas? Eres egoísta —bramó enfurecido. Wei Wuxian era descarado; decir que su sobrino era infeliz después de lo que había hecho era inhumano—. Lo ataste a ti desde que te marcó. Deberían estar arrepentidos.

—No —negó, trasladando su mano derecha hacia su nuca—. De lo único que nos arrepentimos es de no haber sido sinceros con nuestras familias, pero usted no entiende la sinceridad. No sabe del perdón y lo predica orgullosamente en Gusu. Me pregunto si su moralidad es igual de firme o si solo es un espejismo de un Lan QiRen falso —murmuró, apoyando la hoja en la pared del costado para firmar arriba de la línea que decía su nombre—. Nunca le he exigido dinero o propiedades porque ya tengo lo que más anhelaba; lo tengo a él y no sabe cuán dichoso soy.

—Wei Wuxian, tus discursos no van a convencerme —siseó, agarrando los papeles que le eran devueltos—. Sé quién soy, no harás que desconfíe de mis valores; valores de los que tú careces. Esto que hago es para proteger la herencia de mis sobrinos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace para proteger el cariño que ellos todavía sienten hacia usted? —cuestionó, analizando la expresión dubitativa de QiRen al escucharlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No ha pensado que lo que ellos querían era amor? Esa herencia por la que tanto lucha es efímera; se acabará en algún instante —contestó, acortando la distancia que lo separaba del mayor—. ¿Los ama o solo estuvo con ellos como favor a sus difuntos padres?

—No te incumbe —bufó, volteándose para marcharse sin decir más.

—¿Tiene miedo de aceptar que WangJi no es el joven ejemplar que usted quería? Pero, ¿sabe qué? Él sí es perfecto; es sensible y atento, es cariñoso y amable, y también es un ser humano con defectos. Cuando pueda verlo de ese modo, sabrá lo valioso que es. 


	15. Atrevido

—Es un hermoso paisaje —murmuró Jiang Cheng, contemplando a lo lejos las decenas de puntos brillosos que representaban el hogar de muchas familias y rascacielos exageradamente altos.

XiChen lo había ido a buscar a la salida de sus clases para llevarlo a una montaña y, a pesar de que al inicio dudaba en ir, ahora no se arrepentía. Estaban sentados en el verde pasto, pegando hombro con hombro, y admiraban el cielo estrellado y la redonda luna encima de ellos. Respiraban el aire fresco arrastrado por los árboles que se estremecían, haciendo un ruido nostálgico.

Era un espectáculo nocturno para alguien como él que disfrutaba la paz. Solo escuchaba el ruido que producía el bosque al arrullar a los grillos que cantaban con los búhos escondidos entre las ramas. La neblina tomaba fuerza detrás de ellos, cubriendo con un manto espeso a los frondosos y enormes árboles que terminaban por deshojarse en un frío otoño. Definitivamente el hombre que le acompañaba lo conocía muy bien; demasiado para su propio bien.

Lan Huan solía visitar la montaña para pensar y meditar acerca de sus decisiones. De algún modo, cada elección tenía una consecuencia positiva y negativa, y se atormentaba si fallaba. En su espalda cargaba un peso grande al ser el presidente de una empresa y el hermano mayor de un alfa que había traicionado a su tío. Desde ese momento, QiRen lo empujaba más allá de sus límites, intentando con desesperación obtener una copia perfecta de WangJi.

Él no podía igualar al segundo jade, eran diferentes a su manera. Lan Zhan se caracterizaba por su seriedad y XiChen por su amabilidad. Sus apariencias eran muy similares, incluso los confundían de niños, pero jamás llegaría a convertirse en el hijo que Lan QiRen deseaba. Menos cuando había cometido el mismo error que su hermano, enamorarse de una persona que no estaba en sus planes.

No obstante, comprendía lo que ese día había sentido WangJi al conocer a su alma gemela. Comprendía lo que se sentía amar sin ataduras, sin que fuera una carga innecesaria que debía asimilar porque era un destino manipulado. Su corazón latía de dicha tan solo por estar con él y no le importaba liderar unas cuentas batallas si eso le aseguraba permanecer con WanYin el resto de su vida.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a tu tío de lo nuestro? —cuestionó Jiang Cheng a su reciente novio. Aunque era un tema delicado, su madre le había enseñado a enfrentar los problemas sin asustarse por el resultado—. No quiero huir.

—He postergado mi compromiso por varios años y ya no puedo seguir así, tú no mereces que esté jugando contigo —respondió, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, en donde el menor estaba fulminándolo con ese par de electrizantes ojos—. No te preocupes, lo haré, pero dame unos días. Él no ha estado bien y se ha mantenido encerrado en Gusu, si le digo lo mataré de la decepción.

—No hay razón para estar decepcionado —bufó, separándose del hombro de Lan Huan para acomodarse delante de él—. Ustedes no han hecho algo malo al enamorarse, ¿no? Así que no entiendo su rabia hacia Wei Ying. Si lo odia tanto, ¿también me aborrecerá a mí?

—Es complicado —musitó, elevando ambas manos para trasladarlas a las mejillas de su amado. Era lindo enojado y más porque estaba indignado y hacía muecas con su boca—. Wei Wuxian es un omega sin posición; fue adoptado por una buena familia con poder y dinero, los Jiang, pero no es suficiente para otorgarle una clase social adecuada para casarse con WangJi.

—¿Y no es suficiente que sean almas gemelas?

—No en Gusu —objetó, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la pálida piel del azabache. Terso, suave, sensual y con un aroma exquisito eran las palabras que formulaba en su mente para asignarle adjetivos al cuerpo de WanYin—. Ahí nos enseñaron a rechazar cualquier lazo que se imponga involuntariamente, y la unión creada entre alfa y omega a veces es sin un consentimiento y solo por mero instinto. No es el caso de ellos, pero no puedo debatir las reglas de Gusu.

—¿Sabes qué? Si ese viejo pretende alejarme de ti, tampoco le daré el gusto —rezongó, agarrando de repente la camisa de XiChen para atraerlo a él—. No estuve tres años guardando este maldito amor por ti para que un omega se interponga con sus estúpidas feromonas.

—¿Te dije que eres precioso enfurruñado? —inquirió riendo al notar el inminente sonrojo en los pómulos del pelinegro. Lucía como un adorable tomate a punto de estallar por la vergüenza—. Dímelo.

—¿Q—Qué? —balbuceó, agachando la mirada porque no podía con el bochorno; iba a explotar y sentía el humo escabulléndose por sus rojas orejas. ¿Cómo era posible que Wei Ying fuera tan descarado y divulgara sus cochinadas a medio mundo?

—Dime que me amas —precisó, avecinándose un poco más al otro. Deslizó sus manos detrás de la nuca de su novio y las frenó para acariciar los pequeños mechones que revoloteaban libres, provocando un espasmo en Jiang Cheng.

—No lo diré si continúas tocándome obscenamente —refunfuñó, aguantando un jadeo en su garganta. Si se dejaba llevar, temía por su virgen trasero, porque los jades eran conocidos por su salvajismo en la cama—. Tú... ¿ya lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Tener sexo! —vociferó, alzando la vista hacia Lan Huan que carcajeaba burlándose del gatito erizado que tenía enfrente—. ¡No te burles! Provengo de una familia educada y mi madre no permitiría que me revolcara con cualquiera.

—Yo no soy un cualquiera, soy tu futuro esposo y el padre de tus hijos —enfatizó, depositando un beso en la nariz de WanYin antes de contestar a su pregunta—. Y no, no lo he hecho. También provengo de una familia que espera un compromiso y después la consumación del matrimonio, pero eso no quiere decir que soy un torpe.

—¿A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que no lo eres, tú lideras una empresa —mencionó ingenuamente, pero entonces todo lo que Wuxian le había enseñado y contado cobró sentido. Su cerebro unió las piezas y el engranaje funcionó gracias a su desvergonzado hermano adoptivo—. ¡Eres un pervertido, Lan XiChen! —bramó, levantándose de inmediato para que no descubrieran su terrible rostro enrojecido.

—Perdón, perdón —murmulló, pese a estar riendo por la reacción de Cheng, y se reincorporó de un salto para alcanzar a su amado, a quien atrapó en un abrazo—. En la biblioteca de Gusu había novelas eróticas para ilustrar nuestros pensamientos —explicó, mientras besuqueaba el cuello del universitario—. No te estoy presionando. Llegaremos ahí cuando estés listo y seas oficialmente mío.

—Y cuando me haya graduado.

**-n-**

—¿Te hizo firmar un documento? —replicó FengMian, enarcando una ceja. Era absurdo que QiRen aún pensara en Wuxian como un chico que buscaba sacarle provecho a su matrimonio y, claro, no iba a tolerar un insulto de ese tamaño hacia su hijo—. Es inconcebible que un adulto de su edad ataque a un embarazado sabiendo que WangJi no se hallaba en casa. Sus amenazas deben terminar.

—No —negó Wei Ying, que, sentado frente al escritorio de su padre, palmeaba su vientre con una sonrisa en su cara—. Él ya no molestará. Tiene lo que quería, estoy fuera de su herencia, y salvó el patrimonio de su sobrino. Además, no planeaba quitarle ni un centavo a Lan Zhan; trabajaré por mis bebés y apoyaré en los gastos.

—Un omega con embarazo doble no puede esforzarse —alegó Madam Yu, parada a un costado de su esposo—, pero es una grosería que crea que hemos criado a un joven ambicioso en esta familia honorable.

—Así es —asintió FengMian, apoyando fielmente las frases de su mujer—. Si la situación lo requiere, defenderé el orgullo de la familia Jiang, pero no volverá a agredirte.

—Todavía le duele lo que hicimos —susurró el menor, contemplando la prenda que cubría su estómago. Pensaba que, si tal vez hubieran actuado del modo correcto, el pasado sería más llevadero y WangJi tampoco se sentiría culpable—. Si yo hubiera obedecido, Lan Zhan no sufriría.

—¿Y te arrepientes? —interrogó Yu ZiYuan en un tono irónico—. Para estar lamentando el pasado, tu vientre ya carga con dos criaturas, así que supongo que no fue una decisión errónea o estarías maldiciendo a esos niños inocentes —sermoneó, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho como si estuviera a segundos de recitar un discurso—. Para cambiar lo que pasó, primero tendrías que renacer como alguien más. Eres revoltoso y rebelde por naturaleza, odio eso de ti, pero desgraciadamente te mantienes firme y sin titubear.

—WangJi te elegiría dos o tres veces si fuera necesario, y lo haría sabiendo que tendría graves consecuencias —declaró el mayor, animando con ello a uno de sus preciados tesoros—. No dudes de ese amor que se juraron, es la base que cimienta tu hogar y tu felicidad.

Al salir de casa, se dedicó a hacer las compras en un supermercado y regresó al departamento. Cocinó uno de sus platillos más picosos y un pastel de fresa para aligerar el sabor de la cena, y preparó la mesa, adornándola con velas aromáticas y pétalos blancos que se extendían moldeando un camino hasta la recámara principal. Le recordaba aquel día especial; un treinta de enero en una cabaña, consumando su matrimonio con su alma gemela.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj, sorprendiéndose porque ya casi era medianoche. Lan Zhan no debía tardar, así que corrió a la habitación para vestirse con una bata ligera y peinó su larga cabellera en una trenza que caía en su espalda como una cascada. Se roció un poco de perfume y escuchó el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse. Era su marido anunciándole su gloriosa entrada.

—¡Lan Zhan! —gritó, avanzando con paso apresurado hasta el comedor, en donde Lan WangJi se percataba de su sorpresa—. No me dio tiempo de arreglarme como quería, iba a ponerme ropa más sexy.

WangJi soltó su abrigo y la bufanda, y se abalanzó encima de Wuxian. Lo sostuvo de la cadera y comenzó a empujarlo, hasta que chocaron con un borde de madera, haciendo temblar las copas de vidrio. No obstante, solo era un estorbo para los ágiles dedos del segundo jade que se movían desesperados, desatando el nudo de la bata y cargando a Wei Ying para sentarlo en el cristal de la mesa.

—¡Oye, oye, cuida más a tus bebés! —se quejó el omega. Era raro que su Lan Zhan fuera tan efusivo, pero había una explicación—. ¿Te hicieron beber?

—No —protestó, agitando su cabeza como un niño caprichoso de cinco años, y frenó por un minuto sus manos para ver a Wei Wuxian.

—¿Qué? ¿Te enamoraste de esta belleza?

—Mmn —aseveró sin liberar de su agarre a su pareja. Podía estar borracho, pero no olvidaba lo que le pertenecía.

—¿Y adivina qué? Estoy casado —reveló, causando que Lan WangJi entreabriera los labios por la conmoción de la noticia—. Mi esposo es muy celoso, no deja que un extraño me toque o me bese.

—No —masculló, posando su frente en el hombro izquierdo de Wei Ying—. Mío —gruñó enojado de que ese universitario fuera de alguien más.

—¿Te parece si tengo una aventura contigo? Eres guapo —canturreó, murmurando en el oído del alfa para incitarlo—. Me fascinas, Lan Zhan. Derrites mi interior y confieso que me tienes embobado implorando por uno de tus besos.

—Hmn —afirmó inconsciente, pues el alcohol no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y tomó en brazos a Wuxian que carcajeaba alegre por la divertida escena. 


	16. Desenfrenado

Sentado en la mesa de cristal y con las piernas enrollando la cintura de su esposo, Wei Ying se encargaba de desabotonar el pantalón gris que portaba su amante. Movía con agilidad sus dedos, deslizándolos hacia abajo para sostener la endurecida erección de WangJi, y la restregaba, relamiéndose sus labios. No era como lo había planeado, la cena debía estar fría en la olla de la estufa y el vino congelándose en exceso en el refrigerador, pero disfrutaba la velada. 

Lan Zhan frotaba su nariz en el cuello del omega; olisqueaba aquella zona que expedía un aroma dulce y fresco. Sentía cosquillas cada vez que inhalaba profundamente y un par de mechones negros eran atraídos por él, pero permanecía haciéndolo porque reconocía el perfume característico de esa piel blanca que se calentaba con un simple roce. Veía cómo los vellitos se erizaban y, por más insignificante que fuera, le producía felicidad. 

Recordaba vagamente haber estado bebiendo con unos socios y a XiChen nervioso porque lo habían emborrachado. También recordaba a su hermano maldiciendo por no haberle avisado a alguien; un chico travieso y embarazado que esperaba en un departamento. Luego de una ronda de cervezas, Lan Huan lo había llevado a rastras a un edificio. Subieron por un elevador, no encontraban las llaves y él se estaba desmayando, así que el primer jade volvió al carro por su celular. Y cuando abrió los ojos, el ser que acariciaba su entrepierna le susurraba frases obscenas al oído. 

Decía tener un esposo posesivo, pero estaba teniendo una aventura con un extraño. Por su peculiar olor, deducía que era un omega, y uno marcado porque... ¿quién en su sano juicio lo dejaba sin haberlo mordido en la nuca? Si fuera él, habría hecho lo mismo, y se habría casado sin dudarlo. Al pensarlo, gruñó como un animal salvaje al cual le habían arrebatado a su preciada presa. Sentía celos del hombre que tuviera la dicha de dormir en la cama del azabache, porque ese sujeto con suerte lo admiraba al despertar y podía besarlo cuando quisiera.

—No, mío —bramó, enterrando instintivamente sus dientes en la clavícula de Wuxian, quien jadeó adolorido. 

—¡Lan Zhan, eres una bestia! —exclamó, y como venganza apretó más su puño para oprimir el miembro del alfa—. Soy tuyo, pero no deseo que me arranques la garganta —murmuró, aflojando el agarre de su mano para aliviar la expresión de su marido—. Dime, ¿por qué estás ebrio? 

—¿Quién es...? —cuestionó sin finalizar la pregunta al notar que sus dedos acariciaban un vientre hinchado. 

—¿Quién es qué? 

—Estás embarazado —precisó, soltando a Wei Ying. Se dio la media vuelta y cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho, bastante ofendido y triste. 

—Supongo, no puedo ocultar a los bebés con más de tres meses —mencionó riendo. Sabía por qué su Lan Zhan se había girado tan de prisa, debía estar llorando porque le pertenecía a otro—. Ay, ay, ay —se quejó, simulando estar muy adolorido. Con esa creíble actuación, el mayor echó un vistazo preocupado. 

—¿Qué te pasa? —interrogó angustiado y acercándose nuevamente a Wei Wuxian—. ¿Te sientes mal? 

—Sí, necesito que me examines —suplicó y se arrastró hacia atrás en la mesa, apoyó sus pies en el borde de madera y extendió sus piernas a los lados sin vergüenza, enseñando por completo su zona más íntima. Por supuesto, no le molestaba que su propia pareja lo observara—. Es doloroso que HanGuang-Jun ignore a este universitario.

Lan WangJi no sabía cómo reaccionar en esa clase de situación, su mente estaba en blanco, sus rodillas temblaban y su pobre corazón bombeaba rápido, acelerando el ritmo de su respiración. El joven delante de él era hermoso y más allá de su belleza, poseía una sensualidad única. Era desvergonzado, sonreía de una manera que incitaba a los demás a cometer los peores pecados; era irresistible y muy erótico.

Tragó saliva y desvió su mirada del pequeño agujero rosado que derramaba lubricante natural, pero solo se encontró con un pene erecto que escurría presemen a montones. Subió más y la bata estaba entreabierta, podía ver el ombligo y a centímetros de ahí, unos pezones que resaltaban por su bonito color. El cabello caía en sus hombros como una cascada al anochecer y entonces se abalanzó. 

Sucumbió al placer, entregándose al alfa que lo dominaba. Besó a Wuxian como si se le escapara la vida en ello y empujó su desnuda erección en la estrecha cavidad del omega. En seguida oyó un gemido placentero emanando de la garganta del otro y solo sirvió para que eyaculara, haciendo la penetración más fácil. Aunque no le enorgullecía haberse corrido antes, estaban gozando del momento y el otro no se quejaba, así que continuó embistiéndolo. 

—Me encantas —balbuceó Wei Ying. Su voz se apagaba conforme las estocadas de su marido aumentaban y él se sacudía junto a la mesa en un ritmo acelerado—. Lan Er-GeGe, sé cuidadoso con tus hijos. 

¿Cuidadoso? ¿Lo decía el tipo que estaba excitando al segundo jade con su cuerpo? Era imposible que, después de haber llamado Lan Er-GeGe a WangJi, éste pudiera controlar su furia acumulada. Y si le sumaba el hecho de haber estado en abstinencia por los bebés, tres rondas de cervezas y una fugaz pérdida de memoria, era una broma pedirle que calmara su ímpetu. 

Una copa servida con vino tinto cayó al piso, haciéndose añicos en el proceso. Sin embargo, no impidió que Lan WangJi arremetiera profundamente en Wei Wuxian, quien se agitó en un espasmo. Un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal, acompañado de un estremecimiento que le hizo tiritar en un orgasmo seco. Miró a su esposo, que exhalaba bocanadas de aire, y trasladó sus brazos hacia el cuello contrario. 

—Tus ojos son como dos llamas ardiendo en deseo —canturreó, aproximando su rostro al de Lan Zhan para lamerle los labios—. ¿Tan lujurioso es, Er-GeGe? ¿Puedo satisfacer a ese animal que grita en su interior? —preguntó, sintiendo el miembro dentro de él ensanchándose y creciendo—. Tu respuesta es muy grande. 

Al joven de veintidós años le gustaba cavar su propia tumba; le fascinaba el peligro y la adrenalina, pero muchas veces se había arrepentido. Por ejemplo, se arrepintió de haberle dicho a su alfa que lo complacería todos los días; WangJi había cumplido su promesa y la cadera del universitario era la que padecía las consecuencias. Se arrepintió de decirle Er-GeGe y aun así lo repetía como un mantra. De lo que nunca se arrepentiría era de ser amado fielmente, de ser deseado e imaginado en miles de posiciones en los pensamientos del apuesto jade.

—Wei Ying —susurró en el oído de su amante—. Wei Ying —replicó, embistiendo duramente contra el embarazado. 

—Está bien, Lan Zhan, házmelo hasta que amanezca —aseveró enternecido porque, de pronto, el segundo hermano Lan había apaciguado sus estocadas y ahora lo besuqueaba en las zonas que previamente había mordido. 

—Eres mi Wei Ying —reveló, acordándose lentamente de su amado chico. Había estado celoso de él mismo; era vergonzoso comportase tan infantil y más porque pudo haber lastimado a los bebés. 

—Lo soy —afirmó, carcajeando porque todo volvía a su lugar. WangJi protegiéndolo, siendo cariñoso y mimándolo. 

El resto de la noche se abrazaron y besaron acostados en su cama. Y cuando el sol emergió en el horizonte, el timbre sonó y ambos despertaron somnolientos. Casi no habían dormido y estaban hambrientos, además de desnudos entre las cobijas. ¡Ni siquiera recordaban dónde estaban los conejos! 

—¡Wang! ¡Xian! ¿Están huyendo de mamá Conejo? ¡No me den un infarto, estoy esperando dos niños! —vociferó, agachándose debajo de la cama para buscar a las bolitas esponjosas—. ¿Y si los aplastamos? 

Lan WangJi se vistió con una bata ligera y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando a su paso porque su esposo seguía sin prendas. Su cabeza dolía y daba vueltas como si las paredes se distorsionaran a su alrededor, pero incluso enfermo iría a la empresa. En su camino a la entrada principal divisó a WangXian en el mueble, cubiertos con una manta y unas almohadas que pertenecían a su alcoba. Seguramente Wuxian los había llevado sonámbulo. 

Bostezó y talló su cara para despabilarse, y giró la manilla de la puerta. Inesperadamente, XiChen y un muchacho pálido estaban parados ahí, conversando de lo más calmados y bebiendo café en vasos de cartón. Lan Huan fue el primero en sonreírle mientras señalaba la apariencia desastrosa de WangJi. Por obvias razones, se le había hecho tarde para ir a la oficina. 

—Tuvieron una gloriosa velada, pero una mañana escandalosa —articuló Lan XiChen, extendiendo su café para entregárselo a Lan Zhan—. Buen día, hermano, ¿Wuxian está animado? 

—Gracias —contestó, agarrando el vaso e ignorando la burla de XiChen hacia él. Sabía que entendía la situación sin necesidad de explicarla. 

—Ah, yo soy Mo XuanYu, el enfermero que contrataron hace unas semanas. Tengo veintitrés años, estoy por terminar la carrera de Medicina y... 

—¡Creo que me comí a los conejos porque ayer tenía hambre y no me dejaste cenar! —gritó un Wei Ying preocupado desde el pasillo que conducía a las recámaras—. ¡Y la cocina huele a quemado, los carbonicé también! —pronunció al borde de las lágrimas—. Oh, estaban ahí, pequeños traviesos —expresó aliviado. Los había hallado en el sillón muy cómodos y todavía dormidos. 

—Mi esposo —comentó WangJi, permitiendo que ingresaran al departamento detrás de él. 

—¿Cuántos meses tiene de gestación? —inquirió Mo XuanYu al contemplar a Wuxian jugueteando con los conejitos que había levantado con el escándalo—. Luce adorable en su embarazo. 

—No deberías adularlo —advirtió Lan Huan al observar el imperceptible cambio en la expresión de Lan Zhan—. Mi cuñado es precioso, pero solo lo necesita saber WangJi, ¿no es así? 

—Mmn —confirmó, avanzando hasta Wei Ying para amarrarle correctamente la bata que se le resbalaba en los hombros. 

—Son un matrimonio armonioso —declaró XiChen en una sutil voz para que únicamente Mo XuanYu lo oyera—. Ellos son almas gemelas y son más unidos que cualquier otra pareja que hayas visto, por ese motivo mi hermano es sobreprotector. No te gruñirá si no demuestras tanto interés en Wei Wuxian; es su adoración, moriría si algo le pasa a él o a sus hijos, así que tendrás una gran responsabilidad a tu cargo—precisó, cruzándose de brazos. Lan WangJi bebía café cada mañana sin falta, pero por estar de celoso había abandonado el vaso en la mesa—. Un consejo más de mi novio: vigila que escriba su tesis. 

—Lan Zhan, no estoy enseñando mis pezones —argumentó el omega, esbozando una sonrisa. Estaba sentado en la orilla del sofá porque su amado HanGuang-Jun rehacía el nudo en su cintura—. ¿Y viste tus mordidas en mi clavícula? ¡Son asombrosas! Se están poniendo moradas, eres un salvaje. 

—Perdón —se disculpó, hincado en el suelo y con sus dedos ocupados por estar anudando la cinta azul—. ¿Te duele? 

—No, pero ¿ya puedes presentarme con nuestro guapo invitado? —Alzó la vista hacia Mo XuanYu que estaba nervioso examinando la escena frente a él—. Bueno, tú eres mi guapo número uno, pero es lindo —corrigió al sentir la tensión aumentando en el semblante rígido de Lan WangJi. 

—No —murmulló, fulminando a Mo con la mirada; un enemigo nuevo había aparecido como si no fuera suficiente con Wen Ning—. No lo es, yo lo soy. 

—Tú eres el hombre más amoroso y encantador —aseguró, sujetando las mejillas contrarias—. Incluso cuando eres un niño caprichoso —admitió, depositando un suave beso en los labios del mayor. 

—Wei Ying —llamó, apresando la cintura de su amado en un cálido abrazo—. Me quedaré contigo. 

—Eso no me conviene a mí —puntualizó XiChen, consternado con la actitud mimada del segundo jade. ¿Acaso Wuxian le estaba transmitiendo el sentimentalismo y los cambios de humor? Solo de esa forma aceptaría tal comportamiento—. Vamos, WangJi, debes bañarte y venir a la oficina. Hoy tenemos una reunión y eres el que los convencerá para que firmen el trato. Te ayudaré a escoger el traje y la corbata mientras ellos platican en la cocina y desayunan. 

—No —negó, aferrándose aún más al cuerpo de Wei Wuxian—. No iré, me quedaré con Wei Ying. 

—Estás siendo demasiado consentido —objetó Lan Huan, resoplando por el cansancio. No había tenido un buen sueño, su tío lo estaba presionando para casarse y su hermano se comportaba como un infante de cinco años. ¿Qué más? ¿Jiang Cheng rompiendo su noviazgo? No, eso sí que no—. ¡Lan WangJi! 

—Es raro, pero si son tan compatibles, los síntomas del omega pueden ser compartidos con su alfa —informó Mo XuanYu, encaminándose hacia aquél que sería su paciente—. No pretendo arrebatarle el amor del joven Wei Wuxian, estoy aquí por trabajo y porque necesito el dinero para pagar la matrícula del último semestre —explicó, deteniéndose a un metro de distancia del matrimonio Lan para no incomodarlos—. En verdad, apreciaría revisar a su esposo para verificar que los bebés estén en condiciones adecuadas. 

—Sí, y yo apreciaría llegar temprano a la empresa —opinó XiChen más sereno. Su sonrisa amable había regresado a su rostro, iluminándolo en su totalidad. 

—Lan Zhan, si vas con ZeWu-Jun te daré un regalo —anunció Wei Ying y al percibir que los ojos de su pareja brillaban esperanzados, lo besó una vez más—. Le diré a papá que me envíe mi álbum de fotos y te lo obsequiaré.

—Mmn —murmuró, reincorporándose para seguir a Lan Huan hacia la habitación. 

—S—Soy Mo XuanYu —tartamudeó, haciendo una reverencia enfrente de Wuxian—. Gracias por haberme contratado y juro que los cuidaré como si fueran mi propia familia. 

—Eres beta —respondió, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón—, puedo olerte a pesar de tu naturaleza. Tienes un aroma particularmente dulce, tierno Mo. 

—¿E—Eso es un inconveniente? —cuestionó sonrojado e intentando recordar si había leído en los requisitos que el enfermero debía ser un omega o alfa. 

—No para nosotros —aclaró, sonriendo ladinamente—, pero le agradarás a un amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén disfrutando la lectura, hasta aquí terminan las actualizaciones de hoy. Mañana estaré publicando más capítulos.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto! 🐰❤️


	17. Situación sin control

—¡Debes calmarte! —ordenó XiChen. Parado en la entrada de la oficina con la secretaria de nombre Feng Liu, miraba a WangJi arrodillado delante de su escritorio; mordía una de sus manos, intentando contener sus impulsos—. Necesitas irte de aquí —añadió, refiriéndose a la rubia que temblaba asustada.

—S—Sí —asintió la chica, marchándose a prisa y ocultando sus ganas de correr por los pasillos para solicitar apoyo.

Mientras buscaba el contacto de su novio en la agenda de su celular, pensaba en cómo la situación se descontrolaba. El primer indicio había sido la sensibilidad reciente de Lan Zhan debido al embarazo de Wei Ying; le estaba transmitiendo los cambios de humor y los antojos, incluso era más caprichoso y voluble. La segunda señal había sido el rechazo a los viajes fugaces de negocio; esa mañana cuando le comentó de un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad, se enojó. El punto detonante había sido el celo de Feng Liu.

Lan WangJi no reaccionaba a otro que no fuera su propio omega, pero esta vez, la diferencia era haber acumulado sentimientos negativos en su corazón. Estaba desequilibrado emocionalmente, no podía domar al alfa interno que rugía y como consecuencia, su ciclo de celo se había adelantado. Sus hormonas rebotaban en su cerebro, nublándole la conciencia y alterando la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Rogaba por alguien, recordaba un aroma y era lo único en lo que pensaba.

La mejor opción para tranquilizarlo era suministrarle supresores, pero ese día en especial había olvidado su maletín. XiChen supo que sería la perdición; sin esas medicinas, WangJi no podía tomar las riendas de su cuerpo. Cualquiera iría a la farmacia de la esquina y compraría una caja de supresores, sin embargo, no era así de fácil. Lan Zhan se aplicaba dosis altas cada mes porque tenía un celo tardío y cada inyección era creada específicamente para él.

Lan Huan marcó el número de Jiang Cheng, quien atendió en seguida. Era un alivio que no estuviera en la universidad, de lo contrario, no quería ni imaginar lo que habría pasado. Pero, en el ruido de fondo se escuchaban más voces; WanYin no estaba solo, sus acompañantes eran Mo XuanYu y Wei Wuxian.

 _—¿Qué? ¿Te cortaron la lengua?_ —cuestionó Cheng en un tono burlón—. _No te preocupes, estoy desocupado._

 _—Estás con ellos_ —contestó, sacudiéndose los cabellos que caían en su frente. No quería que Wei Ying se enterara, estaba embarazado y los bebés corrían peligro con un alfa en celo, pero era su oportunidad—. _Ve al departamento de WangJi y trae sus supresores, están en su maletín del trabajo, y no le digas a nadie más._

 _—¿Cómo pretendes que no les diga si ya te oyeron, idiota? ¡Estás en altavoz porque voy manejando!_ —exclamó furioso al notar que le había fallado.

_—¿Dónde está Lan Zhan? ¿Por qué necesitan sus pastillas?_

_—Estará bien si no vienes, solo consigan eso_ —demandó, finalizando la llamada. No estaba seguro de que le obedecieran y temía por esa razón.

—Perdón por mi intromisión, pero yo estoy instruida en este tema por su tío, Lan QiRen —mencionó la joven que, hasta hace unos minutos tiritaba llena de lujuria contenida. Aunque lucía más serena, no era de confiar al ser omega—. Sé cómo proceder e intentaré que reaccione.

—Hazlo —aceptó sin meditarlo. Quizá no era lo viable, no cuando su hermano exigía a gritos a su alma gemela, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

**...**

—¡Quédate! Tu enorme panza será un problema —recriminó WanYin, descendiendo del carro, al igual que Wen Ning, Mo XuanYu y el joven embarazado—. XiChen dijo que no puedes subir.

—No me interesa lo que haya dicho —bufó, azotando la puerta del automóvil, y comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador. Sus amigos lo seguían, culpándose por haberlo involucrado, pero es que no tenían excusa; había sido inevitable—. ¡Es mi esposo! —vociferó, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del ascensor para oprimir el botón de una flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba—. Regresar al departamento nos hubiera hecho gastar más tiempo y Lan Zhan no aguantará.

—¿Sabes lo que podría ocurrir? —interrogó Jiang Cheng, adentrándose al elevador cuando éste se abrió—. Mírate, tu vientre de cuatro meses es como una pelota. ¿Qué harás si ese estúpido se te lanza y te tumba al piso?

—Él no me lastimará —murmuró, aferrándose a la idea de que estaba actuando correctamente. Ponía en riesgo a los bebés, pero su marido también exigía de su atención e ignorar su celo era inhumano—. Mo está conmigo y Wen Ning...

—¡Sí, Wen Ning! —recalcó el más tsundere y gritón de los cuatro—. Lo arrastraste sabiendo que WangJi lo odia.

—¡No lo odia y ya cállate! Estás alterado y no eres tú el que lo está haciendo —bramó Wuxian enojado, tan colérico que el resto permaneció en una tortuosa afonía hasta que las puertas del ascensor rechinaron. A un embarazado no se le contradecía; nunca, ni en sueños.

Avanzaron por un pasillo, atravesando unas filas de oficinas que estaban sin movimiento. Lo más acertado era suponer que XiChen había evacuado por precaución, por lo tanto, no tendrían que preocuparse por el público chismoso. Al llegar al fondo del corredor se toparon con Lan Huan, que suspiró al ver a su cuñado; obviamente no iba a hacerle caso y esa era la prueba de su rebeldía.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó WanYin al comprender la reacción de su novio—, estábamos en el centro y la empresa no está retirada de ahí.

Wei Wuxian entró a la oficina del vicepresidente y halló en el interior a la secretaria rubia que parecía decepcionada. A unos metros de ella y sentado en el piso con la cabeza agachada, Lan Zhan apretaba sus puños como si intentara reprimir a sus demonios. Era difícil ser alfa y estar en celo sin una persona que aliviara los síntomas; no se imaginaba cómo había sido viviendo en Gusu.

—Yo lo controlaré —aseveró Feng Liu al sentir la presencia de Wei Ying detrás de ella. Se giró para confrontarlo y lo miró decidida a hacer cualquier cosa—. Tú estás gestando, tus feromonas son débiles e irregulares.

—Dime, ¿cómo lo harás? Está enlazado conmigo, así que, dime: ¿eres suficiente para él?

—Lo soy —afirmó, y una sonrisa ladina fue la contestación a sus palabras—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú —precisó, rodando los ojos hacia la derecha con indiferencia—. Estás luchando por lo perdido. Alabo tu entusiasmo, pero me avergüenza tu comportamiento, ¿y así es la gente que educa el viejo QiRen en su escuela? ¿Sin escrúpulos?

—Tú te enredaste con él sabiendo que estaba comprometido —siseó, dando un paso hacia adelante para interceptar la visión de Wuxian hacia WangJi—. ¿Y yo debo respetar tu matrimonio? No lo haré, te lo quitaré. 

—Es por ese motivo que lo tuve para mí sin ninguna clase de plan malévolo —declaró, observando fijamente a aquella dulce señorita que continuaba estorbándole—. No es un objeto que podamos negociar, niña, y él ya eligió. Si quieres liderar esta batalla, hazlo consciente de que solo obtendrás tristeza, y yo no estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo mientras Lan Zhan me necesita.

—Feng Liu —llamó XiChen a la secretaria—, es mejor que te apartes.

—Sí, él es mi alfa y yo soy su omega; somos uno, no dos. Él es mi vida, yo soy su muerte, y nada más se interpondrá en ello —articuló, rompiendo la tensión con la rubia para acercarse lentamente hacia WangJi—. Lan Zhan, sé que estás aterrado porque estoy aquí, pero no te abandonaré —prometió, hincándose enfrente del otro. Estiró sus brazos y acarició los mechones oscuros de su esposo—. Lan Zhan, tus bebés han molestado. ¿Sabes que están comenzando a agitarse? Es como si me hubiera comido a miles de mariposas y estuvieran revoloteando en mi panza.

—Wei Ying —pronunció, alzando la vista para examinar la del universitario que sonreía tiernamente—, ¿duele?

—¿Dolor? —replicó, acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos—. Es imposible que me duela; al fin están diciéndome que están allí, tan profundamente que están convirtiendo mi cuerpo en su cálido hogar. Es la sensación más hermosa, Lan Zhan.

—No quiero que vengas —objetó, tratando de alejarse, pero Wei Wuxian no se lo permitió—. Te lastimaré.

—Confío en ti —reveló, colocando sus dedos en las mejillas contrarias—. El mundo podría apuñalarme, pero tú jamás lo harías, incluso recibirías el cuchillo por mí y me salvarías. ¿No es así?

—Mmn —confirmó, haciendo sus piernas a los costados para que Wei Ying se acomodara en medio. Agarró la cintura de su omega y condujo su rostro hacia el pecho opuesto, en donde se escondió y se impregnó del aroma que emanaba—. Eres mío.

—Lo soy desde que nací —respondió, sintiendo a WangJi estremecerse y poco después, vio que éste no se conformaba y buscaba más. Gruñía porque la ropa era un obstáculo en sus planes, pero le hacía feliz estarlo tranquilizando—. Tenemos espectadores afuera, ¿debería cerrar la puerta?

No obstante, el segundo jade fue más veloz. Sostuvo la camisa de Wei Wuxian y la estiró, provocando que los botones saltaran y la tela se rasgara en pedazos. En ese momento, el omega supo que todavía no lograba apaciguar el salvajismo típico en un alfa. No iba a mentir, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle a él o a los bebés, pero estar atemorizado era peor en sus condiciones.

Las pupilas de Lan WangJi estaban dilatadas, casi negras; respiraba agitado, no gesticulaba, estaba inhibido de su raciocinio y demasiado excitado como para pensar antes de actuar erróneamente. Bajo esas circunstancias, un hombre de su altura y con su fuerza, apresaba a un débil y hormonal chico sin dificultad. ¿En qué lío se había metido un simple embarazado de veintidós años?

Extraviado en sus pensamientos abrumadores, el menor volvió de su ensueño cuando unos dientes se clavaron en su hombro izquierdo. Un ardor le hizo doblarse y un alarido que raspó su garganta resonó en la habitación. Quemaba; su piel se incendiaba, como lava cayendo en sus extremidades, y tuvo que contemplar el área afectada para darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

—¡Wei Ying! —Jiang Cheng entró enardecido, perseguido por Wen Ning, Mo, XiChen y la secretaria—. Maldito WangJi, ¡eres una bestia! —reclamó, expulsando sus feromonas para proteger a su hermano adoptivo.

Al percatarse de eso, Lan Zhan gruñó y se reincorporó. En el espacio que los rodeaba contaba a tres alfas más y todos significaban una amenaza para su omega. Lan Huan jaló a WanYin hacia él, evitando que se desatara una pelea, y habló.

—FengMian viene para acá con tus supresores —informó, enseñando sus manos en el aire para que supiera que no iba a herir a su esposo—. No muerdas a Wei Wuxian, recuerda que está esperando a tus hijos.

—Lo están tensando —expuso Wei Ying, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo porque su hombro ardía—. Mo, llévate a Wen Ning al carro. Jiang Cheng, sal de la oficina y...

—¡Y un carajo! —protestó, intensificando su olor de alfa—. No está lo suficientemente cuerdo para cuidar de ti.

—Está en celo, no es su culpa —alegó Wuxian, interponiéndose para que su marido no se alterara, pero no estaba funcionando.

—¡Idiota! Estás sangrando y no te interesa, pero cargas también a mis sobrinos —masculló, sujetando al omega de la muñeca derecha. Al descubrirlo, WangJi gruñó y lo empujó, pero Jiang Cheng solo reforzó más su agarre sin importar que fuera agredido.

Y entonces, los jaloneos iniciaron. WanYin maldiciendo y rezongando por lo infantil que era Lan Zhan, XiChen queriendo parar la discusión, Lan WangJi refunfuñando porque se robaban a su pareja y Feng Liu con el celular en el oído. La escena era graciosa, pero los zarandeos empezaban a ocasionar náuseas en Wei Ying, quien estaba cercado por alfas que liberaban sus feromonas a su antojo y en desmedida; quería frenarlos, sin embargo, sentía que iba a desmayarse.

—C—Chicos, basta —balbuceó Wei Wuxian, y cuando pretendía apoyarse en su hermano, fue empujado hacia atrás de una forma violenta. No entendía por qué, pero rebotó en el suelo un par de veces y las miradas de los cuatro se clavaron en su rostro que lloraba.

—¡Wei Ying! —vociferó FengMian, que corrió apresurado a auxiliar a su hijo—. ¿Qué hacen? ¿Quieren que aborte? —inquirió, callándolos porque era extraño verlo explotar de furia—. Llamen a una ambulancia.

—Lo haré yo —anunció Madam Yu en la entrada—. WanYin, tienes cinco minutos para explicar tu comportamiento inadecuado.

—Estoy bien, no me duele —aclaró Wuxian, tallando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que seguían resbalando en sus mejillas—. Me asusté, pero estoy bien —replicó, abrazando el cuello de su padre al ser cargado por aquellos brazos que lo reconfortaron.

—Deben atenderte —puntualizó, encaminándose de regreso al pasillo—. Mi señora, te encargo la parte difícil.

—Vigilaré que tome sus supresores y regañaré a estos insolentes niños —certificó, esbozando una sonrisa que, si no conocieran a Yu ZiYuan, dirían que era un gesto lindo y no uno asesino—. Aún no han aprendido las reglas de casa.

—¿Por qué tienes una mordida? —preguntó FengMian al salir de la oficina y verificar que nadie escapara de las garras de su esposa—. ¿No te he dicho que te quedes al margen si es dañino para tu salud y la de mis nietos? Aunque no te agrada ser débil, eres un omega con una responsabilidad grande; esos bebés viven si tú lo haces.

—Lan Zhan... —murmulló, apretando sus labios para no llorar—, me necesitaba —concluyó, pero por más que deseó no quebrarse, su llanto lo traicionó. Estaba tan aterrado; su mente le mandaba el recuerdo de hace unos segundos, él desfalleciendo y su vientre chocando con el azulejo.

—Me tienen a mí, pueden pedirme lo que sea y los aconsejaré; no están solos —expresó, conmovido por las lágrimas de Wuxian. A veces, Wei Ying era el joven más intrépido y atrevido, pero en ocasiones aquel muro se hacía trizas y lo mostraba frágil e indefenso como en ese instante.

**...**

WangJi meditaba la cadena de desastrosas acciones; avergonzado de lo que había hecho y sintiéndose culpable de haberle provocado tanto dolor a su esposo. Estaba sentado en la silla giratoria que pertenecía a su escritorio y escuchaba los reclamos de Madam Yu a metros de él. Su celo no era una excusa para justificarse, debía comportarse y ser más firme. No podía dominarlo su lado alfa porque eso le habían enseñado en Gusu.

Examinó las yemas de sus dedos y en algunos tenía rastros de unas casi imperceptibles gotas de sangre. Además, sus dientes y el ápice de su lengua tenían un sabor a metal corroído por los años. Era la misma sensación de haber mordido en la nuca a su omega hace cuatro años, pero ese día había sido por consentimiento de ambos y porque estaban uniendo sus destinos; esta vez, él lo había obligado.

—¡Te dije que ese Wei Wuxian no era para ti! —argumentó Lan QiRen, azotando la puerta de la oficina para inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían—. ¡Es un debilucho!

—Tío, ¿quién te...? —cuestionó XiChen a medias al comprender que Feng Liu le había comunicado hasta el mínimo detalle del incidente—. Por favor, tío, mi hermano no está para oír sus sermones.

—Guarda silencio —ordenó a su sobrino—. ¿Y cómo lo defenderás ahora? Sabía que no iba a complacerte, no está hecho a tu medida y no es de tu nivel.

—Claro, eras tú ese viejo —confesó Yu ZiYuan, y de inmediato, QiRen condujo su atención a ella, asombrado de tenerla ahí—. No había otro tipo más antipático, terco y presumido que tú: Lan QiRen —enunció, exhalando una bocanada de aire. De repente le zumbaba la cabeza con la presencia del mayor.

—Madam, ¿qué hace en esta empresa? —interrogó conmocionado. ¿Es que acaso era una de las nuevas socias? —¿Está invirtiendo en GusuLan?

—¿Yo? ¿Involucrarme contigo? No —negó en un tono hostil, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho—. Pero, es increíble que estés acosando fervientemente a tu sobrino porque se casó con un chico de nivel inferior. ¿No eras tú el que anhelaba estar con una mujer sin prestigio?

—Es pasado —rezongó Lan QiRen, frunciendo las cejas en una señal de frustración—. Mis asuntos familiares no te incumben.

—No sabes cuánto me incumben —debatió, ensanchando su sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu hijo adoptivo es Wei Wuxian? Es un bastardo —articuló. Yu ZiYuan requería más que belleza para hacer que se arrepintiera por menospreciar a Wei Ying.

—No es solo por él —corrigió Lan Huan—, es porque soy novio de Jiang Cheng.

—¿Ustedes quieren matarme de un infarto? ¿Y quién demonios es? ¿Otro omega?

—WanYin es un alfa; mi primogénito y el hombre más adecuado para tu sobrino —precisó Madam Yu, amenazando a QiRen con sus electrizantes ojos que te flagelaban sin tocar—. Y ya que lo sabes, no te vuelvas a meter con mis hijos o conocerás el verdadero sufrimiento.


	18. Lo irremediable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lamento la desaparición, estuve disfrutando un poco mis vacaciones en un pequeño viaje, pero ya estoy de vuelta.
> 
> Sigan disfrutando la lectura. ❤️

—¿Realmente no quieres que te acompañe? —cuestionó FengMian en la entrada del departamento de su tercer hijo, quien le regalaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—. Puedes ir a casa a dormir si no te sientes seguro, te haré una taza de chocolate y Jiang Cheng verá películas contigo.

—Éste es mi hogar —respondió, agitando levemente su cabeza hacia los lados—. Aquí está mi esposo; es mi familia, y él no me lastimará. Eso que sucedió allá fue un total desastre, no se repetirá.

—Como no te haré cambiar de opinión, me iré —anunció, dándose por vencido. Aunque no lo deseara porque estaba asustado, Wuxian tenía razón; huir no era la mejor opción en esos momentos—. Si pone un solo dedo en ti con la intención de herirte, no dudes en llamarme a mí o a WanYin —pidió en una súplica, y depositó un beso en la frente del azabache—. Descansen y no te esfuerces. Tu orgullo es una cualidad, pero a veces puede causar más daño; aprende a diferenciar la valentía de la soberbia, Wei Ying.

Al observar que Jiang FengMian ingresaba al ascensor, cerró la puerta y se giró. Atravesó el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, descubriendo a los esponjosos conejos dentro de una caja acolchonada y mullida. Estaban durmiendo como lo hacían la mayor parte del día, así que continuó su camino hacia la recámara principal, suponiendo que WangJi había vuelto de la empresa.

Entró sin avisar, sabiendo por la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana, que Lan Zhan se encontraba en el balcón. Se dirigió allí sin pensarlo y, tal como lo imaginó, su pareja estaba recargado en el barandal; contemplaba fijamente la redonda luna en el cielo. Vestía una bata ligera de color blanco, de las que solían usar para estar cómodos, y su cabello húmedo caía en forma de cascada por su espalda. Tenía puestas las pantuflas con orejas de conejo que le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños y no parecía haber escuchado los pasos del menor.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Wei Wuxian extendió sus brazos y apresó la cintura de Lan WangJi por detrás. Antes era más fácil estar pegado a él, pero ahora su panza no lo dejaba y era un obstáculo para sus empalagosos planes. Rindiéndose porque era inevitable, restregó su mejilla derecha en los mechones oscuros del alfa; olía fuertemente a sándalo, como si se hubiera rociado litros de perfume, y eso le gustaba. El aroma lo envolvía en una calidez abrumadora y su omega agradecía estar tan protegido por su alma gemela.

—Lan Zhan, hueles delicioso —comentó, empezando a frotar su nariz en aquellos cabellos rebeldes y lisos que le hacían tener cosquillas—. Te bañaste, pero tu esencia permanece en tu piel.

—Deberías haber ido con FengMian —murmuró, volteándose para confrontar la expresión confundida de Wuxian—. En la oficina te empujé y mi celo aún no acaba. Soy peligroso para ustedes.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —objetó, sintiendo un vacío al ver que Wei Ying lo soltaba y agachaba la mirada. Quería que lo abrazara más, que lo besara y que le dijera cuánto lo amaba; necesitaba tenerlo cerca, pero temía romper lo único que lo mantenía atado al mundo—. Eso que pasó no fue un accidente. Te mordí y lloraste por mi culpa.

—¡Eres un idiota, Lan Zhan! —exclamó, alzando la vista. En sus ojos, gotas cristalinas se acumulaban, amenazándolo con deslizarse por sus cachetes—. ¡Reaccionaste a ella! ¿Crees que me iba a ir sabiendo que estaba contigo? ¡Yo también soy celoso! Tu tío la aceptó en su familia, XiChen la contrató, y tú la tienes como tu secretaria —vociferó, estallando en un profundo llanto que no parecía detenerse rápido—. ¡Y yo soy el bastardo huérfano que se está inflando con dos hermosos niños! Mi panza es una pelota y apenas tengo cuatro meses, así que cuando cumpla los nueve ni siquiera vas a tocarme de lo gordo que estaré. Ella es rubia, bonita y...

Un beso silenció sus reclamos y uno más le obligó a calmarse porque estaba en pánico. Las palabras se trabaron en su garganta, como filosos alfileres que le inhibían el habla, y un par de suaves labios lo acariciaban con gentileza, estremeciéndolo hasta el punto de olvidar sus miedos. Era fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando Lan Zhan lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo mientras aferraba sus manos a su cadera y una lengua recorría su cuello, avivando las llamas de una pasión inextinguible.

—Te amo —susurró en la boca del joven universitario—. Te amo tanto que enfermería si no te tengo. No hay nadie más en mi vida; nadie capaz de llenar mi corazón, nadie que me haga sentir hombre, nadie que me despierte en las mañanas con una sonrisa ni que me haga feliz con tan solo una mirada —confesó, a pesar de que los lóbulos de sus orejas enrojecían de vergüenza—. Wei Ying, soy tuyo.

—Mío —replicó, carcajeando porque le recordaba a su propio marido borracho e inconsciente—. Eres mío.

—Mmn —confirmó, besando el hombro que había mordido y sangrado anteriormente—. Perdón por eso.

—No existe algo por lo cual deba disculparte —refunfuñó, limpiando el rastro cristalino que habían marcado sus lagrimillas—. Oh, Lan Zhan, pero creo que Madam Yu regañándote fue peor para ti.

—Hmn —aseveró, curvando sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa—. Me lo merecía.

—¿Tienes las nalgas moradas por los azotes de Zidian?

—Wei Ying...

—¿O te dijo que su adorable hijo adoptivo es intocable?

—Ella conocía a mi tío —reveló, entendiendo que Wuxian solo bromeaba para aligerar el ambiente—. Mi tío la pretendió en la universidad, pero ella lo rechazó —argumentó, recargando su espalda en el barandal para que los brazos de su omega se posaran en su pecho—. No lo sabía.

—Ese sí es un secreto familiar —murmulló conmocionado por la noticia. No se imaginaba lo que hubiera acontecido si Madam Yu y el viejo QiRen se juntaban; inaugurarían la academia de soldados súper entrenados y Jiang Cheng sería el capitán incorrupto—. ¿Yo luciría sexy en traje de marinero?

—Mmn —admitió en seguida. Si era de la manera que sus pensamientos lo dibujaban, definitivamente sería el marinero más lindo.

—Lan Zhan, como mi hombro está inmovilizado, no podré seguir escribiendo mi tesis —articuló, fingiendo estar adolorido y preocupado por su trabajo final. Sin embargo, sus actos ya no engañaban a WangJi y, aun así, él cedía a cualquier capricho—. ¿El adorable Mo puede hacerlo por mí?

—No —protestó en desacuerdo, y no porque le desagradara que añadiera el "adorable" a Mo XuanYu, sino porque él sería su ayudante—. Yo lo haré.

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! —gritó, alterando la paz de su esposo, quien no comprendía por qué había reaccionado tan desesperado—. ¡Se levantaron! —precisó, agarrando la mano izquierda de Lan WangJi para trasladarla a su vientre.

Unos ligeros movimientos dejaron perplejo al segundo jade, pero sus ojos brillaban emocionados con el ritmo acelerado de los bebés que se reacomodaban. Era la sensación más bella; sus hijos se hacían presentes después de cuatro largos meses y estaban tan animados como ellos en ese preciso instante.

—SiZhui —susurró el nombre con un significado especial; "recordar" el pasado, "anhelar" el futuro, una combinación perfecta de sus vidas. No olvidaban el sufrimiento que habían provocado con su matrimonio, pero el dolor mermaba y la felicidad lentamente cubría la oscuridad de dos corazones enamorados, y SiZhui representaba la mitad de esa felicidad codiciada por años.

—Me encanta —declaró Wei Wuxian. Ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que uno de sus bebés iba a ser niño, pero de algún modo, la seguridad que transmitía WangJi al pronunciar SiZhui le hacía pensar que todo era posible.

**...**

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —interrogó QiRen a XiChen, que conducía hacia Gusu para llevarlo de regreso a casa con Feng Liu en el asiento trasero—. Sé que he sido duro con WangJi por haberse casado sin permiso, pero ese tal Jiang Cheng proviene de buena familia.

—¿Solo por eso es apto para mí? Yo no me fijé en su clase social ni en su apellido, no me importa su dinero ni su casta —explicó, apretando el volante y aumentando la velocidad al salir a una autopista—. Tío, ¿por qué odias tanto al omega de mi hermano? WanYin y él son hijos de la misma mujer, no comporten sangre, pero se aman como tal. ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema? ¿Haberte quitado a tu sobrino consentido?

—ZeWu-Jun, ¿no cree que es un tema complicado para conversar? Su tío debe estar cansado —enfatizó Feng Liu, recibiendo una feroz mirada de Lan Huan a través del espejo retrovisor que la hizo callar.

—Te contraté para que ayudaras a mi hermano, no para que discutieras con Wei Wuxian —bufó XiChen, exasperado por la actitud entrometida de la señorita. Era atrevido meterse en una plática que no le incumbía—. No he pedido tu consejo ni tampoco volveré a solicitar tu labor en la empresa, así que no es necesario que vayas mañana.

—Ella solo ha defendido mis ideales —alegó QiRen, exhalando un suspiro. Aún meditaba en su cabeza las preguntas que hace unos segundos le habían sido formuladas, ¿por qué odiaba a Wei Wuxian? No había una excusa, pero sí demasiado enojo y tristeza acumulada que descargaba en él siempre que lo veía.

—No, ella no los defiende —debatió Lan Huan, pisando el desacelerador. Chocar en la carretera no estaba entre sus metas para finalizar la noche; además, todavía tenía que proponerle matrimonio a WanYin—. Por más que repudien a ese joven, es esposo de WangJi y lo ama. Despojarlo de sus derechos tampoco hará que retroceda en sus decisiones.

—Así que lo sabes —musitó, encogiéndose en su lugar. Pensaba esconder el hecho de haber ido al departamento de Lan Zhan para que Wei Ying firmara el papel de la sucesión de herencia, pero sus sobrinos eran más inteligentes—. ¿Y WangJi?

—Si se entera, te detestará —contestó, haciendo que QiRen se tensara al oírlo, pero era imposible que el segundo jade no enfureciera por haber molestado a su pareja. Tocar a Wuxian para lastimarlo era imperdonable.

—No sé por qué se casó con él —masculló el líder de Gusu, contemplando el paisaje de árboles altos y frondosos que eran un simple vistazo—. No es especial; un revoltoso y rebelde chico que atrapó a WangJi con artimañas. Lo envolvió hasta que lo marcara y se aseguró de que no se apartara. Todas las reglas que aprendió durante semanas no le enseñaron a resistir el deseo —siseó, arrugando las cejas. ¿En que se había equivocado? ¿Cuál había sido su error? —Entregué mis sueños por ustedes y él lo sabía, pero me traicionó para largarse con un omega. Sus instintos le nublaron la razón y yo no pude cumplir mi promesa con sus padres.

—Y tu coraje es porque Wei Wuxian te robó el hijo que no tuviste —puntualizó, desilusionado porque jamás llegaría a igualar a Lan Zhan—. Yo no soy él, por eso no te angustia con quién me voy a comprometer.

—XiChen...

—Si pudieras darle una oportunidad, sabrías lo contento que es viviendo al lado de Wuxian y lo será más con el nacimiento de los niños —respondió, interrumpiendo la negativa de su tío. No quería escuchar más, estaba fastidiado de luchar por nada.

—Los amo a ambos; a ti y a él —expuso, aclarando su voz y examinando el semblante serio del primer jade—, pero no pienso perdonar las faltas de Lan WangJi.

—Entonces prepárate para disfrutar la soledad en Gusu.


	19. Por favor

Diciembre transcurrió en un pacífico frío; el invierno se instaló en el hogar del matrimonio Lan como un visitante casual, provocando que las paredes humedecieran y los vidrios se empañaran. Aunque la calefacción funcionaba, había noches en las cuales no se resistían las bajas temperaturas. Los cobertores estaban apilados en la cama y en los sofás como una prueba irrefutable de que Wuxian los usaba para no congelarse.

Navidad y Año Nuevo pasaron en un pestañeo, dos fechas que celebraron en una íntima reunión en casa de la familia Jiang. Hubo regalos, en su mayoría, para los integrantes que aún no nacían. El cielo se llenó de luces cuando estallaron decenas de fuegos artificiales y la nieve cayó como una potente lluvia de copos el primer día de enero, marcando el fin del quinto mes de embarazo para el omega.

Su vientre había crecido tanto que la ropa no le cerraba y usaba batas o prendas holgadas que no lo incomodaran. Tomaba siestas en las tardes, Mo XuanYu le preparaba chocolate y lo ayudaba a cazar a los conejitos que ya se escapaban de su caja para esconderse en los rincones de las recámaras. Caminar le era difícil, tenía dolor de espalda más seguido y se despertaba en las madrugadas porque los niños pateaban su panza como si fuera un balón de fútbol.

WangJi solía calmarlo en esos pesados momentos; les hablaba a sus hijos y los arrullaba con una canción de cuna mientras veía a su esposo quedarse dormido por el agotamiento. Luego de eso, cocinaba el desayuno para Wei Ying y se iba a trabajar, pero intentaba regresar antes de las cinco. Sin embargo, la empresa y XiChen lo retenían hasta las ocho, así que no siempre cumplía su promesa.

El cumpleaños de Lan Zhan fue festejado con una comida en un restaurante y una velada apasionada a la luz de la luna. Recordaba haber obtenido de regalo tres pares de zapatitos en colores azul, amarillo y rojo. Según Wei Wuxian; el azul sería para el pequeño SiZhui, porque de una manera extraña, afirmaba que uno de los bebés era varón; el amarillo sería para el segundo hijo, mujer u hombre, y el rojo simbolizaba un juramento de tener una familia grande.

Y así, lentamente, febrero anunció su entrada. El frío permaneció, pero el sexto mes del embarazo terminó con más alegrías que tristezas. Mo XuanYu se acostumbró a vigilar que su paciente escribiera su tesis y, gracias a él, casi estaba finalizada. ¡Era un alivio para el pobre Jiang Cheng!

—¡Por Gusu! —exclamó, agachando la mirada. Lo único que observaba era su inflada panza que iba a reventar y ni siquiera atinaba a orinar en el inodoro—. ¡Lan Zhan, tu hermoso y gordo esposo está ensuciando el baño con sus secreciones! —se quejó en un sonoro grito, que más bien era como si quisiera chillar—. Niños, ustedes son una verdadera molestia para mis necesidades. ¿Quieren matarme de la vergüenza?

—Wei Ying —susurró, entrando sigilosamente. A pesar de que debía ir a la oficina y todavía se estaba arreglando, su prioridad era ese joven chico que, somnoliento e irritado, trataba de alcanzar su flácido pene sin éxito—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora —enfatizó, alzando las manos para que WangJi pudiera rodearlo de la cintura y, de este modo, ayudarlo a orinar en el retrete.

—¿Por qué no te sentaste?

—¿Sabes que a esta hora la taza del baño es el sitio más gélido del departamento? ¡Mi trasero se congelaría! —refunfuñó, haciendo una ligera mueca con los labios. En respuesta, el jade suspiró y concluyó con su labor de ayudante—. ¿Hoy vendrás temprano?

—Mmn —afirmó, siguiendo a su marido hacia el lavabo para enjabonarse las manos junto con él—. Mo XuanYu llegará a las nueve.

—¿Nueve? —replicó confundido. Su enfermero nunca era impuntual, pero seguramente la visita a sus padres había demorado—. Iré a la universidad, así que está bien. Debo entregar mi borrador de la tesis.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Lan WangJi se despidió con un beso y marchó rumbo a la empresa. Wuxian se cambió y se vistió con un conjunto deportivo muy holgado, devoró las frutas picadas que Lan Zhan había dejado para él y se encaminó a la salida, revisando que no olvidaba lo más importante: su computadora, el engargolado de su trabajo final y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para aliviar su antojo matutino.

Se dirigió al ascensor y oprimió el botón con la flecha que apuntaba hacia abajo, notando que el elevador se detenía en el piso en el cual estaba. ¡Eso era suerte de embarazado! Sonriendo, esperó hasta que las puertas metálicas se abrieron y una melena rubia se asomó; conocía a la dueña de ese cabello y, de hecho, no le asombraba que estuviera ahí sabiendo que WangJi se había ido.

—El viejo QiRen no se cansa —musitó Wei Ying, girándose a su derecha. Descender por las escaleras de emergencia no sonaba tan descabellado, le caería como bomba a sus hinchados pies, pero lo prefería a estar con esa señorita.

—No es como si me gustara estar aquí —siseó, persiguiendo al menor hacia su destino, y escarbó en el interior de su bolsa para sacar una carpeta de tonalidad blanca—. Por favor, fírmame este documento.

—¿En serio? ¿Y crees que soy tonto? Ni siquiera sé si es un acta de divorcio —bufó, comenzando a bajar los escalones. No podía ir rápido porque su vientre le restaba visibilidad, por lo que se fijaba de no cometer un error con sus piernas—. ZeWu-Jun te despidió y el viejo QiRen no me ha fastidiado en meses, ¿por qué te enviaría a persuadirme?

—No es un acta de divorcio, es una sucesión de bienes —aclaró, colocándose a un costado de Wuxian para enseñarle los papeles y una pluma negra—. Si no eres un interesado, demuéstralo.

—Lo haría, pero no confío en ti —alegó. Esa situación era conocida, y lo era porque QiRen también le había llevado ese documento—. ¿Por qué traerías eso si ya lo firmé?

—Mi maestro lo extravió en Gusu —argumentó, viendo que casi llegaban al estacionamiento del edificio, en donde debía haber un carro aparcado con el apellido Lan que le pertenecía al omega. Comprendiendo que su oportunidad era escaza y, aprovechando que el universitario no podía huir, se apresuró a ponerse delante de él para que no se fuera—. Por favor, hágalo.

—No —objetó, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular con una funda de conejo—. ¿Por qué no le llamo a Lan Zhan y le digo que estás haciendo enojar a su bello esposo? ¿Sabes lo furioso que estará?

—No lo harás —discutió, trasladando su atención hacia el móvil que cavaría su tumba.

—¿Estás nerviosa porque ese papel es falso? —cuestionó, esbozando una sonrisa de victoria—. No te preocupes, ZeWu-Jun te corrió de la empresa, pero puedes ir a llorarle al viejo QiRen y te consolará.

—Dame eso —gruñó, estirando su brazo izquierdo para arrebatarle el teléfono a Wei Wuxian, pero no logró su cometido—. Si le hablas a HanGuang-Jun, harás que venga por nada.

—¿Nada? Él volaría en una espada si sabe que yo estoy siendo acosado por una dama tan inoportuna —articuló, suponiendo que Feng Liu se daría por vencida y permitiría que él se subiera al auto. Incluso cuando su tesis estaba completa, tenía que aparecerse ella para arruinarlo—. Bueno, me retiro. Tú solo estás estresándome y yo estoy atrasado para mi cita en la escuela.

—¡El maestro Lan QiRen está enfermo de gravedad! —vociferó, causando que Wei Ying enmudeciera al oírla—. Él continúa peleado con su sobrino y es doloroso para nosotros en Gusu porque sabemos que HanGuang-Jun es como su hijo. Tú no lo entenderías porque eres huérfano, criado por una familia adoptiva, pero HanGuang-Jun tiene a su tío y a su hermano. ¡Y gracias a ti, sus lazos se han debilitado! —masculló al borde de las lágrimas. Alzó su mirada, observando al azabache con una expresión indescifrable; no comprendía si estaba serio, triste o confundido—. Desde que se casaron y decidieron no contárselo a mi maestro, él ha sufrido, pero al menos ten compasión. ¡Eres detestable, destruyendo familias porque tú no tienes una! ¡Eres de lo peor!

Wei Wuxian sintió una patada que le hizo reaccionar, era su bebé devolviéndolo a la cruda realidad. A pesar de que no deseaba admitirlo, había tres frases ciertas en los reproches de Feng Liu que eran imposibles debatir: era adoptado; por él, Lan Zhan sufría y se había alejado de su tío, y eso lo convertía en un ser detestable.

—Eres sincera, ¿eh? —confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para suprimir su llanto. Era patético; tenía lo que merecía, y el odio era una de esos sentimientos que no podía evadir.

—Quiero a HanGuang-Jun, pero sé que no me corresponderá —reveló, tallando sus ojos para eliminar las lagrimillas que amenazaban con abandonarla—. Por favor, hazlo.

Asintiendo, agarró el lapicero que le era entregado, pero al sostener las hojas, éstas se deslizaron de sus dedos. Sintió que el mundo entero daba vueltas y su alrededor se distorsionaba; la oscuridad se apoderaba de la poca luz que se colaba en el estacionamiento y su corazón palpitaba asustado. Su bolso se había resbalado de su hombro sin darse cuenta y era raro que sus piernas temblaran.

—¿El piso se agita?

—¿Qué tonterías dices? No tires las cosas que otros te dan con educación —bramó enardecida, creyendo que Wuxian le tomaba el pelo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que se mantenía vacilando—. ¡Fírmalo! —espetó, empujando la carpeta con papeles que había recogido, contra el pecho de Wei Ying.

Un solo movimiento hizo que sus pies desfallecieran y le secundaron sus brazos. Segundos más tarde, sus rodillas se doblaron y su cuerpo cedió al peso, derrumbándose hacia enfrente. Feng Liu intentó contenerlos a ambos, pero fue arrastrada en el camino; no obstante, su fuerza la hizo sujetarse al barandal de la escalera y como consecuencia, el omega rodó y chocó en seco con el pavimento.

Un alarido retumbó los tímpanos de la rubia y se percató de que no era ella, sino Wei Wuxian que se retorcía en una posición fetal. Su vista viajó en dirección al vientre y jadeó al contemplar una mancha roja extendiéndose en las partes inferiores del joven. Cubrió su boca instintivamente para no gritar, pero estaba en shock por la escena.

—D—Duele —balbuceó él, y con sus manos temblorosas, tocó su panza. No mucho después, sintió una calidez recorriendo su espalda, y una espesura en las yemas de sus dedos—. No, no, no —negó, empezando a angustiarse más de lo que ya estaba—. Tranquilos, aún no pueden. Quédense ahí, Lan Zhan me regañará.

Pese a estar llorando, intentaba consolarse y se daba ánimos, pero sabía que estaba sangrando. Percibía el desagradable olor y sus feromonas emanaban de su nuca en grandes oleadas, transmitiéndole miedo e incertidumbre. No podía pensar en levantarse y Feng Liu no reaccionaba, sus bebés ya no pateaban y sus sentidos le nublaban la razón conforme los minutos transcurrían.

—¡Wei Ying! —pronunció Jiang Cheng, quien descendía velozmente por las escaleras. Su rostro angustiado se horrorizaba al ver el charco de sangre y la palidez en la cara de su hermano—. ¡Idiota, pide una ambulancia! —ordenó a la rubia mientras se arrodillaba delante del pelinegro para auxiliarlo—. ¡Oye, no te desmayes!

—No —titubeó, pero no estaba consciente de lo que decían.

Las voces se acallaban como si se apartaran de él y su respiración disminuía. Lo único que su mente no olvidaba era la imagen de Lan Zhan abrazándolo y cubriéndolo del frío. Sentía tanto frío en ese instante, ¿acaso habían encendido el aire acondicionado? ¿No era diciembre? La nieve se encargaba de congelarlos, igual que lo había hecho con el agua del grifo. Pobres conejos, eran pequeños y no soportaban el descenso de temperatura.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sus párpados eran dos bloques de hielo, pesaban y no podía contenerlos, pero sus extremidades eran livianas, como el peso de una pluma. Y, ¿por qué se relajaba? Si el reloj marcaba las once, debía dormir, quizá por esa razón estaba entrando en un sueño. Lan Zhan iba a arroparlo pronto, lo cubriría con una manta y besaría su nariz.

**...**

—¡Lan WangJi! —llamó XiChen, que ingresaba a la oficina del segundo jade sin meditarlo. Por su semblante y el celular que cargaba consigo, auguraba una tragedia—. Wei Wuxian está grave en el hospital.

—Wei Ying —tartamudeó, trastabillándose en su asiento al reincorporarse—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé, WanYin me dijo que está siendo atendido. Lo van a intervenir y necesitan tu aprobación.

—¿Aprobación? —repitió, pero nuevamente, los ojos de Lan Huan fueron la contestación a sus dudas.

**...**

En la sala de espera, Madame Yu abrazaba a Jiang Cheng que lloraba. Nadie conocía el estado en el cual se encontraba Wuxian, solo sabían que había tenido una hemorragia severa por la caída y tenían ganas de despedazar con Zidian a Feng Liu. Aunque FengMian estuviera dentro del quirófano, tampoco podía explicarles cómo estaba el omega ni en qué condiciones habían llegado los bebés o si sobrevivirían.

—¡Wei Ying! —vociferó Lan WangJi en el pasillo. De inmediato, XiChen tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se fuera más allá del área que les era permitida—. Suéltame.

—No lo haré —enunció, siendo testigo de las lágrimas que se desbordaban en silencio por las mejillas del segundo jade. Lan WangJi no lloraba fácilmente y ser capaz de presenciar ese momento le rompía el corazón a Lan Huan—. No puedes ir.

—Pero Wei Ying...

—FengMian está con él —declaró Yu ZiYuan, sentada en una silla con Jiang Cheng aferrándose a ella—. Concedió el permiso para que fuera intervenido; era una emergencia y es su padre, debía actuar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —interrogó XiChen, acercándose lentamente hasta Madame Yu y WanYin. Junto a él y sin soltar su muñeca, llevaba a Lan Zhan para que no hiciera una locura por desesperación.

—Tal vez te lo quiera decir a ti —siseó la señora Jiang, apuntando con su dedo índice derecho a la señorita que estaba a un metro de ellos; recargada en la pared y con una mirada aturdida—. Los golpes se los di yo, pero aun así no habló. Su lengua debe ser corta y venenosa.

—Feng Liu, ¿por qué estabas con Wei Wuxian? —preguntó el mayor de los hombres, dirigiéndose a la chica—. ¡Dime!

—Le llevé unos papeles para que los firmara, pero yo no... ¡No quería que se cayera! —expuso, agitando su cabeza como si quisiera desprenderla de su cuello—. ¡Lo juro! ZeWu-Jun, HanGuang-Jun, yo no quería que...

—¿Mi tío te mandó?

—No —precisó, hincándose ante el asombro de Lan Huan—. Lo lamento, le mentí, pero no quería hacerle daño. Le hice creer que debía firmarme unos documentos para que rechazara la herencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Tío ya lo había hecho —puntualizó XiChen, sintiendo un empujón de WangJi para que lo liberara. ¡Era un estúpido! Lan WangJi no lo sabía.

—¿Qué documentos? —cuestionó Lan Zhan, intercalando sus ojos que estaban tiñéndose de rojo por llorar.

—Lo conversaremos mañana —sentenció Lan XiChen.

En las siguientes horas, la afonía de la sala gobernó y solo el aroma a medicamentos los tenía despiertos, sabiendo que todo era real y no una broma. Wuxian y los niños estaban en peligro, Jiang Cheng sollozaba en el hombro de su novio, Yu ZiYuan le había informado a YanLi de lo acontecido y WangJi lucía sereno, pero internamente se hallaba tan roto como nunca pensó estarlo.

Imaginar una vida sin su Wei Ying era como estar muerto. Había abandonado veintiún años de su pasado para estar una eternidad con su omega y, si fallecía, estaría asesinando sus deseos de existir. ¿Por qué vivir sin Wei Wuxian y sin sus hijos? Nada tenía sentido; se sentía vacío, solo y el mundo se desgajaba frente a él. Cada pedazo lo sepultaba en la angustia, el miedo lo invadía, comiendo su alma y sumergiéndolo en una penumbra.

El crujido de una puerta provocó que voltearan hacia el final del corredor. FengMian vestía una bata azul y caminaba hasta ellos, tambaleándose y exhalando profundamente. Tenía unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre y alrededor de sus ojos estaba hinchado, una señal de que también había llorado. Madame Yu se paró y en seguida lo ciñó a ella; Jiang FengMian estaba conteniéndose, sin embargo, no pudo más.

—¿Cómo está...? —Jiang Cheng dejó inconclusa su pregunta, arrepintiéndose porque lo comprendía, como el resto lo hizo al escuchar a FengMian llorar en los brazos de su amada.

—¡Wei Ying! —dijo WangJi en un jadeo que raspó su garganta y se dispuso a correr, pero FengMian lo detuvo antes de que avanzara más—. ¡Wei Ying no...!

—No —objetó el líder de la familia Jiang, distanciándose ligeramente de su esposa—. Lo siento, no quería preocuparte más. Él está siendo trasladado a una habitación; la operación fue exitosa, perdió mucha sangre, pero estará recuperándose —murmulló, esbozando una sonrisa—. Los bebés nacieron; son dos varones, y estarán en incubadoras mientras regulan su temperatura corporal, pero están sanos —concluyó, agarrando los hombros de Lan Zhan que estaban rígidos. A pesar de las buenas noticias, su expresión perpleja no cambiaba, como si estuviera asimilándolo porque no lo creía—. Lan WangJi, felicidades. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es todo por hoy, nos leemos mañana con otro capítulo. 🌸


	20. No es tarde

XiChen se reincorporó al ver la imagen de Lan QiRen caminando por el vacío pasillo de la sala de urgencias. Parecía estar angustiado por su forma de mover las piernas, con algo de torpeza y desequilibrio. Acariciaba su barba, enarcando una ceja como si realmente estuviera vagando en las nubes; nada típico en él que acostumbraba a estar calmado y sin perder la compostura.

Los ojos de QiRen rodaron hacia su sobrino y la rubia que, parada a un costado de Lan Huan, gimoteaba por lo acontecido hace unas horas. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se acercó y se plantó cara a cara con su discípula. Observó aquella expresión compungida y maltratada por las bofetadas de Yu ZiYuan, y suspiró, alargando el sonido en su garganta. Estaba muy furioso; consigo mismo y con ella.

—Feng Liu —pronunció en un tono severo, asustando más a la chica—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Y preguntas eso —bufó XiChen con ironía, siendo testigo de una extraña escena. Su tío jamás regañaría a Feng Liu a menos que hubiera cometido un error fatal, y por su semblante, ése era el caso—. La mandaste para que Wei Wuxian firmara los papeles; papeles que ya había firmado.

—No —negó QiRen, intercalando su atención en el primer jade y su estudiante—. Yo no la envié. Rompí esos documentos hace unas semanas y los tiré a la basura, ni siquiera terminé el trámite.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es que odias a mi cuñado?

—No hay una conexión específica —puntualizó, agachando la cabeza como si se avergonzara de lo que estaba diciendo—. Si le quitaba la herencia, también le hubieran cancelado el servicio aquí en el hospital y lo iba a necesitar por esos niños.

—¿Remordimiento? —cuestionó sin creer en las afirmaciones de su tío. Aunque estuviera arrepentido, él había iniciado todo y por esa razón Feng Liu lo había secundado—. ¿O tal vez quieres que esos niños te digan "abuelo"?

—He estado reflexionando sobre mi comportamiento y no ha sido el más maduro —expuso, asombrando cada vez más a Lan Huan—. Corrí a WangJi sin fijarme en su sufrimiento y he hecho que tú desmerites tus esfuerzos. Pensé que Gusu era el hogar de ustedes, pero solo lo convertí en una cárcel. Los enjaulé bajo reglas, los obligué a comprometerse y aun así defendía mi orgullo; orgullo que había sido despedazado por mí en un intento desesperado por criarlos sin que les faltara amor —masculló, riéndose por lo último. Era una broma hablar de un sentimiento que ni él podía transmitir—. Amor fue lo que menos les he dado. En su lugar, los he llenado de tristeza, desconfianza y reclamos; no he sido un padre y nunca lo seré, yo soy un simple viejo arruinado.

—M—Maestro —balbuceó la rubia con lágrimas deslizándose en sus rojizos cachetes—. ¡Usted lo ha hecho porque...!

—Y tú eres peor —dijo QiRen, interrumpiendo la frase de la joven—. Te advertí que no desafiaras tu destino. Eres mi alumna, pero no seré condescendiente contigo; tus acciones tienen consecuencias y hoy has demostrado que no mereces estar en Gusu —bramó, sosteniendo a la mujer del brazo—. XiChen, terminaremos esta conversación en casa.

—¿Y no verás a tus nietos? Ya que has venido, dales un vistazo —murmuró, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho. Al contemplar que Lan QiRen titubeaba, sonrió a medias—. Son varones y portan los genes Lan.

—¿WangJi ha ido a visitarlos? —interrogó curioso, pero debido a las circunstancias, imaginaba que estaría con Wuxian como el resto de la familia.

—No, él está con su esposo. No se le ha despegado desde que lo trasladaron a una recámara —respondió, palmeando el hombro derecho de su tío—. El omega de mi hermano está estable; débil por la operación, pero se repondrá.

—Yo no pregunté por él —refunfuñó, fingiendo no estar preocupado por la salud del universitario. No obstante, tampoco se quejó más y marchó rumbo al elevador con Feng Liu para ir a la sala de incubadoras.

**...**

El pitido de los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectado fue lo primero en oír y luego un zumbido en sus oídos. Su corazón latía lentamente, como si estuviera apagándose, y no entendía por qué se sentía tan pesado. Abrió sus ojos, pero la luz del cuarto lo lastimó, así que los cerró y jadeó. Tenía la sensación de estar atado a una gran roca y ésta lo aplastaba, quebrándole los huesos.

Repitió los movimientos, hasta que pudo mirar el techo blanco y las paredes. Había una cortina enfrente y un mueble con un par de bolsas coloridas; cuatro globos azules flotaban en una esquina y un enorme oso de peluche estaba sentado encima de una mesa de vidrio, a escasos centímetros del sofá. A su costado izquierdo se encontraba esa detestable máquina que marcaba el ritmo cardíaco y otras más que no comprendía cómo funcionaban.

Estaba desorientado, no sabía por qué se hallaba en un sitio exageradamente tranquilo y por qué su organismo sufría de espasmos. Tenía una vía intravenosa en una de sus manos y no pretendía averiguar el motivo, pero recordaba haberse desmayado y a varios hombres a su alrededor gritándole. Escuchaba murmullos que le pedían estar consciente mientras lo apuntaban con lámparas.

Y, como si fuera su instinto alertándolo y actuando por él, las yemas de sus dedos se arrastraron hacia su vientre. Seguía inflamado, pero no lo suficiente para estar casi en el séptimo mes de embarazo. ¡Era eso! Estaba esperando a sus bebés y nacerían en mayo, no en febrero.

—¿Dónde están? No pueden dejarme —susurró, rompiendo en un profundo llanto. Pensaba en cuánto había deseado por ellos y en Lan Zhan que se enfadaría—. No, no, no.

Elevó su mano y se quitó la intravenosa con un jalón, al igual que los cables que tenía adheridos a él. Se descubrió, echó las sábanas en la orilla del colchón y bajó sus piernas para pararse. El piso estaba frío, pero sus dedos entumecidos no lo sentían ni su cuerpo que crujía conforme avanzaba.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y salió; su sorpresa fue encontrarse con la figura de Lan WangJi conversando con su tío y XiChen. Los tres apuntaron su vista hacia el convaleciente Wei Ying que lloraba angustiado y se detenía de la madera para no derrumbarse porque las paredes giraban y su vientre punzaba como si un millón de alfileres lo apuñalaran. Mareado y sudando, analizó el gesto negativo de Lan Zhan, quien se apresuró a asistirlo.

—¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Por qué mis bebés no están? ¿Qué hago para que me los devuelvan? —inquirió, apoyándose en el pecho de WangJi. Comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de QiRen o de ZeWu-Jun, solo importaba él y ese incesante dolor en su estómago que no podía controlar; era lava hirviendo que descendía por su piel, quemándolo y lastimándolo.

—Wei Ying, tu herida se está reabriendo —avisó. No lo había querido comentar, pero desde que lo vio tratando de escabullirse de la habitación, una mancha rojiza en su bata tomaba la forma de una laguna—. Necesitas acostarte.

—¿Por qué pierdo a las personas que amo? Ella solo dijo la verdad, soy detestable —expresó, creyendo sinceramente que los niños no estaban en su vientre porque ya habían fallecido. Es por eso que estaba en un hospital, porque había sido intervenido para limpiarlo—. Soy horrible.

—Están en incubadoras porque son prematuros —reveló, suavizando la rigidez en su cara. Escuchar que Feng Liu le había dicho "detestable" a lo más hermoso de su vida era imperdonable—. Wei Ying, ellos están bien.

—No me mientas —pidió, llevando su vista hacia la contraria, que le examinaba fijamente—. ¿Están vivos? Pero no he cumplido los siete meses, ¿cómo pudieron haber nacido? ¡Falta más tiempo!

—Iremos cuando te recuperes —prometió, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. Sujetó a Wuxian firmemente de la cintura sin apretarlo para que la sangre no continuara fluyendo, y besó los caminillos que sus lágrimas habían marcado en sus mejillas—. Por favor, volvamos al cuarto para que descanses.

—Quiero ir ahora —exigió. Una mezcla de sentimientos afloraba en su corazón; alegría y tristeza se combinaban, anhelaba tanto cargarlos, cantarles y mimarlos, pero entendía que aquella calidez era producto de su herida que se desquebrajaba por los movimientos repentinos—. Lan Zhan, vayamos —imploró, insistiendo para que le obedecieran.

—No puedes, estás débil por la operación y no permiten que ingresemos al área en donde ellos están —precisó, intentando que su voz armoniosa fuera capaz de apaciguar la desesperación de su omega.

—¿Lo juras?

—Mmn —asintió, depositando un último beso en los labios de Wei Wuxian y lo acompañó de regreso a la camilla.

—Lan Zhan, ¿nació SiZhui? ¿Es como tú? Si es idéntico a ti, seguramente tu tío lo aceptará en su familia —musitó, dejando que su esposo lo arropara con las sábanas y llamara a la enfermera, apretando el botón rojo de un control para emergencias—. ¿Y el otro bebé? ¿Es guapo? ¿Son lindos? ¿Fue niña?

—No debes pensar en mi tío; no necesitan su aprobación —argumentó, sentándose en la orilla del colchón—. Los dos son hombres, pero no los he ido a ver.

—¿No? —replicó incrédulo. ¡Él tenía tantas ganas de apretujarlos y Lan Zhan ni siquiera había ido! ¿Acaso eran feos? No, si lo fueran, incluso con su fealdad serían amados por su padre—. ¿Por qué?

—Te esperaré, iremos juntos —articuló, y una sonrisa de Wei Ying fue la respuesta—. FengMian dice que son lindos como tú.

—Lan Zhan, lamento haberte hecho pasar por esta situación desagradable —se disculpó, apretando con sus puños la cobija que lo cubría—. No pude tenerlos los nueve meses y casi provoco la muerte de ellos. Me habrías odiado si...

—No —protestó, atrapando las manos del azabache con las suyas—. Fue un accidente; Feng Liu no debía haber ido y yo debí cuidar de ti —enfatizó, no pudiendo evitar imaginar que, si Jiang Cheng no lo hubiera buscado en el estacionamiento, su Wei Ying se habría desangrado y los bebés no vivirían—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? ¿Es porque nos hemos convertidos en unos desastrosos padres? ¡Lan Zhan, tú eres maravilloso! —exclamó, queriendo lanzarse a los brazos de su pareja, pero el dolor que se extendía en la mayoría de su organismo se lo impedía.

—Tú lo eres más por no haberte rendido conmigo —declaró, inclinándose para apoyar su frente en el hombro de Wuxian—. Jamás pensé que tener una familia sería uno de los motivos de mi felicidad ni que enlazarme con un omega sería la decisión más correcta, y yo no sé si pueda ser más dichoso de lo que ya soy estando a tu lado.

—Lan Zhan, ¿estás llorando? Porque si no lo estás, yo sí lo hago —confesó, envolviendo a WangJi como si no fuera a soltarlo—. Te amo, Lan Zhan, te amo.

—Mmn —aseveró, impregnándose nuevamente del aroma que Wei Ying emanaba de su cuello—. También te amo.

Afuera en el pasillo, Lan QiRen estaba consternado por la plática que acababa de oír. Habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las cuales Lan WangJi tuvo confianza para decir lo que pensaba y sentía; siempre creyó que se debía a que era un adolescente callado y centrado en sus actividades, en la escuela y en sobrellevar la tristeza producida por sus padres fallecidos. Pero en ese preciso momento comprendía cuán equivocado estaba.

—Un viejo de mi edad que no ha aprendido a perdonar está destinado al fracaso y a la soledad —anunció, atrayendo los ojos de Lan Huan hacia él—. XiChen, ¿cómo es que fui tan obstinado? Mi ignorancia me cegó —discutió, dirigiendo su furia hacia él mismo.

—Si de algo sirve; nunca es tarde para pedir perdón.


	21. Redimirse

FengMian vestía una larga bata blanca que estilizaba su figura y perfilaba sus rasgos, dándole un toque excepcionalmente bello a su rostro compasivo. Cargaba consigo una carpeta con el expediente de los recién nacidos Lan SiZhui y Lan JingYi, a pesar de no estar encargados de ellos, los vigilaba en sus rondines de madrugada. Por supuesto, ese día no era la excepción, así que dobló a su derecha para ingresar a la sala de incubadoras.

Titubeó levemente al ver la presencia de Lan QiRen, quien, endiosado y embelesado, pegaba su nariz en el vidrio para tratar de obtener un extenso panorama. Era raro que estuviera vagando en el hospital cuando el reloj casi marcaba la una de la mañana; por lo que le había contado Wuxian, en Gusu acostumbraban a dormir a las nueve de la noche. Además, si eso no fuera poco, QiRen era conocido en su familia por detestar a su tercer hijo.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de aquel riguroso hombre que ni se había percatado de Jiang FengMian, y carraspeó la garganta para atraer la atención del extraño. QiRen gruñó al escucharlo, se despegó del cristal y retrocedió al notar que lo habían descubierto. Estaba avergonzado, como un infante atrapado en plena oscuridad asaltando el refrigerador, y sus pómulos enrojecieron en seguida.

FengMian pensó que estaría ahí porque quería asegurarse de que los bebés realmente portaran los genes Lan y que Wei Ying no había engañado a WangJi, pero fue más asombroso examinar su expresión y enterarse de que estaba disfrutando de los pequeños. Ni en su sano juicio creía el hecho de que QiRen no era tan malo y, por un lapso corto, cambió su lugar con él.

Como padres de dos jóvenes huérfanos, saber que se habían casado sin consentimiento y sin decírselos, había sido una noticia abrumadora. Claro, él no era un tipo enojón ni rencoroso; sufrió, pero lo superó con el tiempo porque la felicidad de Wei Wuxian se reflejaba en una simple mirada. No obstante, Lan QiRen era severo y obstinado; una combinación difícil de sobrellevar, y su carácter y orgullo no le habían funcionado a favor.

—No parece que hayan nacido ayer —comentó, iniciando una conversación para romper el silencio. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de platicar con el tío de Lan WangJi, así que era un buen momento para hacerlo—. Tienen menos de siete meses y siguen siendo unas criaturas hermosas; están llenos de vida y esperanza. Son afortunados de que mucha gente los está esperando para abrazarlos y son amados, más que cualquiera de nosotros —murmuró, esbozando una cálida sonrisa que hizo calmar el nerviosismo de QiRen—. Ellos son la culminación de una felicidad eterna —añadió, desviando sus ojos hacia las incubadores. Al final, casi al fondo de la habitación, estaban los bebés del matrimonio Lan descansando y siendo monitoreados por varios aparatos—. No es difícil suponer quién los trajo al mundo, ¿verdad?

—WangJi y XiChen eran iguales —confesó, remontándose al pasado cuando sus sobrinos eran apenas dos niños de cuatro y cinco años. Solía regañarlos por corretear en Gusu y los castigaba, obligándolos a escribir las tres mil reglas de la escuela—. Los diferenciaba porque WangJi era muy reservado y XiChen era el que bromeaba.

—Y ahora son empresarios; uno se casó con mi Wei Ying y el otro me robará al único tesoro que me quedaba —refunfuñó, haciendo referencia a WanYin—. Pensé que Jiang Cheng no se enamoraría fácilmente, pero estoy preocupado de que me lo quiten demasiado rápido. Tus sobrinos han sido inteligentes al elegirlos.

—Sí —asintió, agachando la cabeza. ¿Cuántos días se había perdido de la vida de ellos por una furia contenida que no valía la pena? Él no había podido comprender por qué WangJi estaba con Wuxian, pero lo que Jiang FengMian se cuestionaba era si serían felices, sin importarle el dolor ni las heridas de aquellos años—. Es porque tus hijos son valiosos que XiChen y WangJi se enamoraron; son cualidades que ustedes han pulido.

—No sabía que podías ser un viejo adulador —contestó, riendo porque QiRen había bufado al oír su comentario. Sus orejas estaban tan rojas como unos tomates y sus labios se fruncían en una mueca; también era lindo cuando quería—. Entre abuelos podemos hablar sobre lo maravilloso que son nuestros nietos, no seas tímido. Mi señora tardará en llegar, fue a buscar a YanLi.

—¿Tienes otra hija?

—Sí, es la mayor —precisó, ensanchando más su sonrisa. Finalmente volvería a ver a su travieso Jin Ling.

—¿Y es como Yu ZiYuan? —interrogó, enarcando una ceja. Era imposible que hubiera una mujer como Madame Yu, pero si existía, debía ser una bestia indomable—. Aún no entiendo por qué se fue contigo.

—YanLi es como yo —enfatizó, suspirando profundamente. Tampoco sabía cómo había logrado conquistar a su esposa, quizá era un golpe de suerte—. Supongo que insistí mucho para que aceptara —agregó, señalando la puerta de la sala de maternidad—. Debo trabajar, mi señora es exigente.

—No trabajas atendiendo a bebés —rezongó, celoso de que FengMian fuera doctor; podía entrar a cualquier área sin necesidad de un permiso.

—Mi Wei Ying tenía razón; detrás de esa apariencia imponente hay un corazón blando y sincero —reveló, avanzando hacia la entrada de la habitación. Empujó la puerta y rió, llevándose el recuerdo de un QiRen haciendo berrinche—. Es la ventaja de ser médico.

**...**

—¡Ellos son diminutos! —exclamó Jiang Cheng, parado a un costado de la camilla de su hermano, con Wen Ning y Mo XuanYu junto a él. Estaba emocionado; bastante para alguien que no demostraba sus emociones por completo—. Podría sostenerlos y sentiría que los estrujaría con los dedos.

—¡Lan Zhan quiero ir! —vociferó, fingiendo llorar de aburrimiento y desesperación. Estar en una cama con una operación que no sanaba era horrible.

—No —negó el mayor de los alfas, quien estaba sentado en un sofá frente a Wei Ying leyendo un libro con el título: " _Bebés prematuros, ¿qué hacer en casa?_ "—. Irás cuando te recuperes.

—¡Sí, sí! —afirmó el omega, interrumpiendo a su esposo—. Por Dios, al menos tráiganme una foto y comida que tenga sabor. ¿Saben que me están dando caldo y gelatinas? ¡No soy un enfermo!

—Lo eres —puntualizó Mo, y fue apoyado por WanYin con un asentimiento—. Tienes una herida que no ha cicatrizado y se reabrió, y tus defensas están bajas. Debes tranquilizarte y centrarte en tu estado de salud.

—Yo estoy bien —alegó, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, y un mohín causó una expresión tierna en él. Incluso enfurecido porque no le daban lo que pedía era adorable—. Ustedes me enfermarán. ¡No estoy en Gusu para que me pongan reglas!

—Y no creo que un día logres ir —opinó Jiang Cheng carcajeando. Todavía no se terminaba el periodo de molestar a su hermano adoptivo—. Solo le sacarás canas al inmaculado QiRen y a sus discípulos.

—Por cierto, él vino a visitar a sus nietos —anunció Wuxian, conmocionando a los demás, a excepción de WangJi que ya lo sabía porque él mismo lo había recibido en el pasillo—. Lan Zhan me dijo que no tuvo relación con lo que sucedió en el estacionamiento, fue Feng Liu la que actuó precipitadamente.

—Como haya sido, casi mueren por su negligencia —siseó el alfa tsundere. Prefería olvidar lo acontecido en la mañana anterior; recrear esa sangrienta escena en sus pensamientos por milésima vez le hacía atormentarse.

—Jiang Cheng me habló llorando —informó Wen Ning, encogiéndose de hombros. Él estaba saliendo de una clase cuando la llamada de su amigo irrumpió su horario y había corrido al hospital sin meditarlo más—. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Yo no hice semejante cosa —protestó WanYin con los cachetes sonrojados porque no le gustaba que lo vieran de esa forma, tan frágil e indefenso, pero no podía borrar los recuerdos. XiChen lo había abrazado hasta que FengMian les dijo que Wei Ying estaba a salvo.

—¿Te asustaste? —inquirió Wei Wuxian, pero era obvio por la reacción de todos que esa pregunta era absurda—. Lo lamento.

—No tienes que disculparte, fue esa maldita mujer la que provocó este desastre —acusó Jiang Cheng. Si no fuera una chica, la habría despedazo con Zidian, y ganas no le faltaban, pero sus padres le habían enseñado a respetar a las señoritas... Aun si dudaba que ella lo fuera.

—¿Por qué estabas allí? —preguntó Wen Ning, dirigiéndose a WanYin—. ¿No estabas en la universidad?

—Tenía miedo de que se durmiera y no llevara su tesis —aclaró, y la mirada de Wei Ying se clavó en él como un poderoso rayo—. Como no lo encontré en el departamento, fui a la recepción y me dijeron que su carro seguía aparcado, así que fui al estacionamiento. Al llegar, él estaba tendido en el piso desangrándose y decía algo sobre que los niños no debían nacer y Lan WangJi lo iba a regañar.

Lan Zhan respingó al escuchar su nombre y desvió su vista hacia su joven azabache. Wei Ying le sonrió y agitó su mano derecha, apuntando la camilla para que se acercara y se acostara con él. Sin pensarlo más, el jade se reincorporó del mueble y caminó hasta su omega.

—Deberíamos irnos para que descanse —comentó Mo XuanYu al leer el ambiente. No era difícil después de haber convivido con ellos por varios meses—. Es de madrugada y no puede desvelarse si queremos que sane.

Luego de despedirse con besos y abrazos, se marcharon en silencio. Entonces, Lan Zhan subió a la camilla y se acomodó en un lado, recargando su espalda en las mullidas almohadas. Wuxian se recostó encima de él, posando su cabeza en el pecho contrario, y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que lo reconfortaran.

—¿Por qué te iba a regañar? —cuestionó, no pudiendo ignorar las palabras que Jiang Cheng había dicho.

—Porque fui descuidado —expresó, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos—. Feng Liu no me empujó, yo me caí, pero si me hubiera ido por el elevador sería diferente. Los niños estarían en mi vientre y no en una incubadora.

—¿Qué discutieron? No te habrías caído si no te hubieras alterado —argumentó, estrechando más el cuerpo de Wei Ying contra él—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Son tonterías. Ella solo repitió lo que ya sé; destruyo familias porque no tengo una —respondió, y el agarre alrededor de su cintura se tensó—. Oye, Lan Zhan, no me afectó. En la escuela me lo decían, era normal que se burlaran de mí porque soy un niño adoptado.

—No —desaprobó con un rastro de tristeza en su voz. Ser el alma gemela de otra persona incluía sentir sus emociones, aunque en menor medida. Si aquel sentimiento se alojaba en su corazón como una afilada daga, significaba que Wei Ying sufría el triple que él—. Tú tienes un hogar conmigo y tienes una familia. FengMian no te adoptó por lástima, lo hizo porque te ama —declaró sin balbucear porque jamás lo engañaría; a Wei Wuxian jamás le provocaría un daño tan severo—. Mi tío es mi tío, no destruiste ese lazo.

—Pero se han distanciado y...

—No —susurró, observando al pelinegro removerse en sus brazos y segundos más tarde, lo examinaba cara a cara—. Él no vino solo por los bebés, también quería saber si tú lo odiabas.

—Es el abuelo de SiZhui y JingYi, y es tu tío —mencionó apurado—. ¡No lo odio!

—Mmn —afirmó, sabiendo que ésa sería su contestación—. Dijo que cuando te den de alta a ti y a los bebés, vayamos a Gusu. Quiere presentarte oficialmente como mi esposo. 


	22. Lazo

Unos golpecitos en la madera alertaron a Wei Wuxian que veía un programa en la televisión, Lan Zhan continuaba leyendo varios libros de cuidados prenatales en el sofá, así que no se inmutó. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta fue empujada por un joven apuesto de melena azabache y vestimenta informal; a su lado, una hermosa señorita se asomó con un niño de más de un año que dormía plácidamente en un portabebés que su padre cargaba. 

—¡Shijie! —exclamó emocionado. Si no fuera porque la camilla y la intravenosa lo retenían, hubiera saltado hacia ella. 

YanLi ingresó y de inmediato cobraba sentido el hecho de que Jiang FengMian la presumiera; era una mujer de apariencia inocente, expresión amable y bondadosa, y una sonrisa que se asemejaba a la de FengMian. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño y fino, característicos de una omega; rasgos perfilados como los de su madre, tez pálida y una cabellera larga y brillosa. No aparentaba más de veinticinco años, pero había cumplido veintisiete. 

El hombre que la acompañaba era Jin XiZuan, un alfa formidable, serio y orgulloso. Provenía de una familia de excelente nivel económico, pues su impúdico padre, Jin GuangShan poseía una cadena de hoteles famosos. Aunque GuangShan no tenía buena reputación por haber sido mujeriego y promiscuo en su adolescencia, se había reformado con el nacimiento de sus dos hijos. XiZuan era uno de ellos; el menor, y Jin GuangYao era el primogénito, el más inteligente para los negocios y la expansión de la herencia. 

YanLi había conocido a su esposo en una de las avenidas principales del centro de la ciudad. Aquel día, Madame Yu la había enviado a comprar los ingredientes de la cena, y por estar pensando en el pan que Wei Ying quería, Jin XiZuan se tropezó con ella. La bolsa con los alimentos, derramados en el suelo, fueron solo el inicio de un romance que los llevaría al altar. En la actualidad, ambos tenían a Jin Ling, y vivían una vida tranquila en una casa de campo. 

—Me dijeron que mis sobrinos habían nacido —comentó, percatándose de que Jin Ling había despertado de su ensueño con los gritos de su tío—. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó mientras se inclinaba hacia el portabebés que XiZuan sostenía, y sacó a su niño para que no llorara. Sus berrinches aún eran un grave problema. 

—Shijie, ¡Lan Zhan no deja que vaya a verlos! —refunfuñó, aprovechando que YanLi se compadecía de él y le creía sus escenas fingidas de desconsuelo—. ¿Acaso creció más? Y míralo, es tan gruñón como su papá. 

Jin XiZuan no cayó en sus provocaciones porque lo conocía perfectamente. Sabía que le gustaba molestarlo; la personalidad de Wei Wuxian era así de bromista y un poco detestable para su gusto. Así que, suspirando, se sentó en el sofá individual de la diminuta sala para no estorbar a los hermanos. 

WangJi se reincorporó, dejó los libros en el sillón y se acercó a YanLi que estaba parada a un costado de la cama arrullando a su hijo. Era curioso porque el bebé quería estallar en un sonoro llanto, pero se mordisqueaba los labios con las encías para no hacerlo y apretaba los párpados. Estaba siendo muy valiente y adorable. 

—Todavía no habla, es reservado —enfatizó la chica al notar la incesante mirada del jade sobre Jin Ling—. ¿Quieres cargarlo? 

—Mmn —asintió, estirando sus brazos para que le fuera entregado el pequeño. Por un instante, temió que sollozara al sentirse intimidado por un extraño, pero al sujetarlo contra su pecho solo se calmó y pegó su cara a él. 

—Lan Zhan, si te ves hermoso con nuestro sobrino, lo serás aún más cuando tengamos con nosotros a SiZhui y JingYi —murmuró enternecido por la imagen que observaba delante de él. WangJi había suavizado su semblante para no incomodar a Jin Ling y acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros con las yemas de sus dedos, peinándolos hacia atrás con suma delicadeza para no lastimarlo—. Lan Zhan, serás un extraordinario papá. 

—Y por partida doble —añadió YanLi, riendo por lo bajo—. ¿Decidieron cómo harán para poder vigilar a los bebés? Tú regresarás a clases y Lan WangJi trabaja. 

—Eso no es un problema; yo estoy de permiso y ZeWu-Jun le dio unas semanas a Lan Zhan —respondió sin poder apartar la vista de su alfa. Realmente era un hombre con muchas cualidades, nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo acosado hasta el cansancio ni de haberlo emborrachado un par de veces. Todo había valido la pena para llegar a ese glorioso momento de sus vidas—. También está Mo, Wen Ning y Jiang Cheng; son los tíos, deben aportar a la educación de sus sobrinos. ¡Y Jiang Cheng está endiosado con ellos! Cuando sale de clases, viene directamente al hospital para verlos y les ha tomado un montón de fotografías que no quiere enseñarme. ¡Soy la mamá de los conejos, estuvieron dentro de mí y no me dejan ir a la sala de maternidad! —se quejó, frunciendo los labios en una mueca desagradable—. Estoy harto y desesperado. 

—Lo harás en su debido tiempo —puntualizó YanLi, dándole un ligero apretón a la nariz de su hermano—. Dime, ¿qué hay de la leche? ¿Estás produciendo? 

—¿Leche? —replicó, acordándose de repente que, gracias a que los dio a luz, los iba a amamantar como becerros—. Pero no me crecieron —musitó, agachando su mirada. Agarró sus pezones con ambas manos y los pellizcó para cerciorarse de que ningún líquido blanco se derramara—. ¿Qué clase de omega soy? ¿Cómo los alimentaré? 

—Te crecieron —corrigió WangJi, llevando sus ojos hacia la misma zona que Wei Wuxian examinaba—. Se hincharon, pero no lo suficiente. 

—Necesitas estimularlos —argumentó shijie, regalándole una sonrisa a Wei Ying para que no se preocupara—. Tu enfermero puede hacerlo en casa.

—No —gruñó WangJi, provocando que Jin Ling comenzara a llorar porque lo había asustado, así que lo arrulló en sus brazos y volvió a tranquilizarse al oír una dulce melodía resonar. El segundo jade tarareaba una canción con una voz dulce, capaz de aliviar las tristezas de cualquiera. 

—Lan Zhan, ¿la compusiste para nuestros hijos? 

—Mmn —afirmó, irrumpiendo su balada al atestiguar que Jing Ling dormía nuevamente, y más cómodo que antes—. La cantaré para ustedes.

Siete días después, la habitación estaba repleta de globos azules y obsequios para los recién nacidos. FengMian vestía su típica bata blanca y, de su cuello, colgaban dos gafetes. Entró al cuarto en donde Wuxian se hallaba con su pareja que jamás lo abandonaba, a excepción de las mañanas que bajaba a comprar un café. 

No se sorprendió al ver a WangJi acostado en la camilla con Wei Ying devorando unas galletas de chocolate que Wen Ning le había dado. A pesar de que aún tenía prohibido consumir alimentos chatarra, era una ocasión especial, y no lo regañó. Avanzó hacia aquel joven rebelde y le enseñó los gafetes que tenían los nombres Lan SiZhui y Lan JingYi escritos en la parte superior. 

—Conseguí un permiso para que vayan a la sala de maternidad —anunció, haciéndose a un lado porque detrás de él venía una chica pelirroja con una silla de ruedas—. No puedes caminar hasta allá, pero te llevaremos. 

—¿En verdad? ¿No es una broma? 

—No —objetó, comprendiendo que era la noticia que ellos esperaban. Sus rostros felices lo demostraban sin necesidad de una palabra—. Los niños han estado inquietos desde ayer porque no han tenido una conexión con ustedes. Lan WangJi es el alfa de la familia; debe proporcionarles seguridad, y tú eres el omega, debes transmitirle tu calidez. Si queremos que les den de alta rápido, ustedes son la clave. 

—¡Lan Zhan, apresúrate! —vociferó animado, casi brincando en el colchón para que lo colocaran en la silla y fueran a las incubadoras—. Aún no lo creo, ¡finalmente los tendré conmigo! 

—Bueno, no podrán estar más de una hora porque ellos están en observación, pero les permitiré que asistan diariamente —reveló. Si Jiang Cheng era el ángel guardián, FengMian era el dios salvador. 

Entre gritos de emoción, Wuxian fue trasladado al piso tres en una silla de ruedas. Subieron por el ascensor y atravesaron un extenso pasillo que fue una eternidad para el matrimonio Lan. Se detuvieron al doblar en una esquina y Jiang FengMian se encargó de abrir, empujando una puerta blanca. 

En el área de maternidad estaban los recién nacidos, separados únicamente por prematuros que estaban en incubadoras y bebés que habían nacido conforme la programación del embarazo y el parto. Cada sección estaba fichada con los respectivos nombres de las niñas y niños, pero lo que a ellos les importaba estaba al fondo del cuarto.

Se acercaron lentamente; FengMian quedándose en la entrada a propósito y Lan Zhan arrastrando la silla con Wei Ying sentado. Dudaron unos segundos, pero optaron por perder el miedo y frenaron el paso a escasos centímetros. Allí, dos incubadoras de igual tamaño monitoreaban a SiZhui y JingYi que descansaban. 

Wuxian se reincorporó, al borde de las lágrimas, y posó sus manos en el fino cristal transparente de las urnas que estaban juntas. Estaba temblando aterrorizado porque su cerebro no se coordinaba para expresar lo que su desenfrenado corazón sentía. Contempló a sus bebés por primera vez y supo que no podía existir nada más hermoso que ellos, no había nada que asemejara la belleza de sus hijos; eran lo más puro, inocente y honesto que habían creado. 

Empezó a llorar; sus ojos se empañaron e intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, pero fue inevitable porque no podía hacerlo. Jadeó, no entendiendo por qué sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho y su ser entero se estremecía por completo. Las emociones florecían en su piel, entorpeciendo su boca que deseaba decir cuán dichoso estaba. Simplemente estaba callado, sollozando y siendo muy débil. 

Para WangJi no era diferente; en su interior había un animal siendo domado con ternura y sosiego. Nacía en él un instinto protector, como un león salvaje que anhelaba marcar su territorio para que ningún depredador hiriera a su familia. Percibía las feromonas de Wei Ying y le transmitían inseguridad, y ese olor se mezclaba con otros que no identificaba porque eran desconocidos, pero le agradaban. 

Su vista viajaba de un extremo al opuesto, y retornaba hacia Wei Wuxian, hasta que se fijó en él. Tocó sus propias mejillas que estaban húmedas; más y más gotas caían, deslizándose como cascadas que fluían libremente. Se asombró de sí mismo porque era imposible que se permitiera ser blando cuando había jurado valentía y fortaleza. Pero, ¿cómo iba a lograrlo si la persona que amaba lo hacía tan feliz? 

—Lan Zhan —balbuceó, girándose. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de su esposo y lo rodeó de la cintura, ciñéndose a él—. Lan Zhan —replicó sin concluir su oración.

—Lo sé —aseveró, envolviendo con fuerza a Wuxian. Lo abrazó hasta el punto de querer unirse para convertirse en uno solo y siguió mirando las incubadores—. Gracias —susurró, esbozando una sonrisa—. Gracias por tenerlos. 

A la derecha, Lan JingYi era monitoreado para que su temperatura no descendiera. Sus inexistentes mechones negros enmarcaban una cara agraciada, casta y traviesa. Tenía unas pestañas alargadas y cejas pobladas en una delgada línea, contrastando con sus orejas enrojecidas y su naricita rojiza. Lucía como si estuviera soñando con estar aún dentro de su madre, como si aquella calidez lo reconfortara y le diera ánimos para luchar. 

A la izquierda estaba el mayor de los niños por un minuto de diferencia con su hermano, conectado a un respirador artificial que lo ayudaba a mantener su ritmo cardíaco estable. Tenía labios finos y rosados; el cabello de una tonalidad más oscura, y unos ojos expresivos que hablaban con un simple vistazo. Estaba despierto, observando entretenido y curioso a WangJi que palmeaba la espalda de Wei Ying. 

Y como si fuera un vínculo que los cuatro compartían, JingYi se levantó y el joven universitario que contenía sus emociones, se dio la media vuelta. En ese preciso instante, el lazo se creó, y los bebés se agitaron. FengMian describió eso como una bienvenida y agradeció haberlo presenciado, porque era perfecto para describirlo con palabras.


	23. Dudas vergonzosas

Jiang Cheng se detuvo al notar que la puerta estaba sin seguro y pensó lo peor; recordando lo sucedido hace un mes exactamente en el estacionamiento del mismo edificio. Aunque a Wuxian ya le habían dado de alta y WangJi estaba de vacaciones, no sabía si esa mujer atacaría o si Lan QiRen había cumplido su promesa de echarla de Gusu. Pero, si ese era el caso, Feng Liu podría cometer una locura.

Tragando saliva, empujó la madera y dio un paso al interior del departamento del matrimonio Lan. En seguida, escuchó unos golpes y el sudor se deslizó por su frente, provocando que su corazón saltara por la adrenalina. Rezaba para que XiChen se apresurara y aparcara el automóvil, de lo contrario, debía actuar solo. Esta vez, no se quedaría con las ganas de despellejar viva a la arpía. 

Cuando sus piernas habían avanzado a lo largo del pasillo, percibió el dulce aroma de las feromonas de Wei Ying. Por su característico olor; mezclado con el sándalo, podía deducir que no estaba en celo, pero sí que estaba follando. Apestaba a sexo y, juraba que esos golpecitos provenían del pasillo, así que bufó enojado. ¡Iba a matarlos por haberle hecho pasar tremendo susto! 

No obstante, sus intenciones se desvanecieron y los gemidos de su hermano inundaron el espacio. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba a punto de explotar, como una olla de presión; el sudor se hizo frío, sus latidos frenéticos y su respiración agitada. Pero, entre más quería ir a regañarlos, más se congelaba en su lugar y pegaba su espalda en la pared. Estaba temblando, avergonzado como nunca en su vida y los jadeos del omega se suavizaban conforme los segundos transcurrían. 

Jamás en sus veintidós años había experimentado una cosa así, ni viviendo con sus padres en habitaciones juntas; era sumamente bochornoso, tanto que sus mejillas enrojecían. Deseaba correr hacia la salida y escapar, pero por alguna extraña razón, estaba inmovilizado y no reaccionaba. La conmoción era más grande que el anhelo o su inconsciente le jugaba una pésima broma. 

—Lan Zhan, dentro de mí —suplicó con una voz erótica y sensual; una voz que WanYin nunca había oído. No imaginaba que Wei Wuxian pudiera hablar de esa forma. 

—¿Qué demonios hará dentro de ti? —cuestionó en un susurro. Era demasiado inocente aún para comprender lo que una pareja de casados entendía con un simple vistazo; sabía que la intimidad era una parte fundamental, pero no que había trucos ni mañas para hacer más placentero el acto. 

—¿Por qué estás tan duro? ¿Te afectó que estuviera en el hospital? Está bien, no te apenes, te consolaré —habló como todo un seductor experimentado—. Este universitario te complacerá, Lan Er-GeGe. 

—Wei Ying —masculló con desesperación—, no me llames. 

—Oh, pero te encanta, y a mí me enciende.

Sin soportarlo un minuto más, Jiang Cheng salió, azotando la puerta para que supieran lo descuidados que eran. Su cara estaba coloreada de un intenso carmesí, pero no le importó que los demás lo vieran en ese estado, y bajó hasta la recepción. Ahí, Lan Huan saludaba a la señorita detrás del mostrador para entregarle las llaves de su carro. 

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó WanYin, arrastrando del brazo a su novio que ni siquiera pudo lograr su cometido—. ¡Esos dos son...! ¡Son...! ¡Los odio! 

—Cariño, ¿te sientes mal? —interrogó, frenando los pasos de ambos en la entrada del edificio. Se liberó del agarre del menor y le obligó a que levantara la mirada, descubriendo un sonrojo que se extendía hasta sus adorables orejas—. ¿Es tu celo? 

—N—No —balbuceó, tratando de desviar su atención de XiChen. Si lo observaba, se moriría porque recordaría lo de hace un momento. ¿Acaso el sexo era tan bueno? ¿O Wuxian lo disfrutaba porque Lan WangJi era su alma gemela y tenían compatibilidad? —Olvidé que debo comprar unos libros. 

—Pero veníamos a visitar a WangJi y a... 

—¡E—Están ocupados! —vociferó titubeando, pero temía que no le creyera. Lan XiChen era inteligente y no podía mentirle—. Mejor llévame a comer, tengo hambre. Dijiste que tenías la tarde libre, ¿no? Quiero estar a solas contigo —reveló, aprovechándose de que el amable Lan Huan era débil a él. 

—¿Qué deseas? Pasemos al súper y compremos los ingredientes —mencionó, ignorando el tema principal. Esperaría a que WanYin le dijera lo que realmente había acontecido allá arriba o disimuladamente lo haría confesar.

Una hora después, XiChen salteaba unas verduras con aceite de oliva y Jiang Cheng lo ayudaba a picar los trozos de pollo. Mientras agitaba el sartén con su mano derecha, contemplaba de reojo al otro alfa que estaba callado, concentrado en el cuchillo. No es que le incomodara el silencio, pero sabía que ese día era anormal. 

—¿Por qué escogiste el nombre de JingYi? —preguntó para iniciar la conversación. WanYin suspiró, pero finalmente sonrió; siempre que sus sobrinos estaban involucrados, él se ponía muy feliz. 

—Wen Ning y yo estábamos buscando nombres para los bebés en unas revistas y JingYi fue el último que encontramos, como una especia de señal; a Wen Ning le fascinaba y a mí también, así que decidimos que sería adecuado para uno de los niños —explicó, soltando el cuchillo en la tabla. Bajó del banco en el que estaba sentado y se acercó hasta su novio, quedándose a escasos centímetros de él. 

—Pensé que no te gustaban los bebés —enfatizó, abandonando el sartén encima de la hornilla para que terminara de cocinarse—. ¿Cambió tu percepción de la familia con SiZhui y JingYi o es porque son hijos de alguien más? 

—No, no es por eso —negó, agachando la cabeza. Se estaba comportando sumiso y era torpe con sus propias acciones, como si su cerebro no coordinara—. Creo que cinco harían de mí un desastre, pero realmente quiero tener un hijo tuyo. Ver a Wei Wuxian en la sala de maternidad con mis sobrinos me hizo tener celos de él. 

—¿Celos? —replicó, acortando la distancia que lo alejaba de Jiang Cheng. Lo rodeó de su cintura y lo acorraló hasta que chocaron con la encimera de cuarzo que adornaba el centro de la cocina—. ¿Por qué? No sabes cuán emocionado estoy de que quieras concebir a nuestro hijo; me hace dichoso, incluso si no pudiéramos... 

—¡Podré! —reafirmó, posando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de XiChen—. ¡Me voy a embarazar! No me interesa cómo, pero juro que tendremos a ese bebé. 

—Tranquilo, no necesitas presionarte —canturreó riendo. Era tierno cuando su pareja se empeñaba en hacer algo, y más porque ese algo sería su hijo—. Lo haremos en su debido tiempo, así que no te angusties. Sé que podrás, eres el WanYin decidido y valiente del que me enamoré. 

—No seas cursi —refunfuñó, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Si él pensaba que eso no lo hacía lucir más adorable, estaba equivocado. 

—¿Por esa razón estabas nervioso hace rato? —inquirió, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo una negativa—. ¿Y? ¿Me lo dirás? 

—Tengo muchas dudas —expuso, volviendo a sentirse avergonzado, pero si se lo contaba a Wei Wuxian; éste seguramente se burlaría, y sus padres no eran una opción. Madame Yu lo colgaría y FengMian apuñalaría a Lan XiChen—. Sobre... ya sabes, "eso". Lo que hacen las personas para... aparearse. 

—¿Qué? ¿Aparearse? —repitió confundido. ¿WanYin estaba viendo vídeos de National Geographic o de Animal Planet?

—¡Sexo! —gritó, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Lan Huan para que no lo observara ni se carcajeara de él por ser ignorante—. Tú me dijiste que sabes cómo hacerlo, pero yo no sé. 

—¿Y eso cómo se relaciona con WangJi y Wuxian? 

—Estaban haciéndolo cuando entré a su departamento —articuló, aferrándose a la camisa que XiChen vestía. Si no fuera por el hecho de que controlaba sus impulsos, ya habría desgarrado la prenda de tanto que la apretaba. 

—Ah, pero ellos son así de distraídos y lujuriosos —argumentó, sonriendo porque, lo que menos hubiera imaginado es que su WanYin estuviera comportándose raro por lo que había visto—. Yo también los he descubierto y Mo XuanYu debe estar en nuestras mismas condiciones. ¿Te asqueó? 

—No —objetó, alzando la vista para toparse con la opuesta—. No es porque me haya asqueado, es porque no entiendo. ¿Es bueno? ¿Hacerlo es placentero? ¿Tener intimidad no es doloroso? Internet decía que te dejaba inmóvil una semana, pero ellos no se escuchaban adoloridos. 

—WanYin —pronunció seriamente, enarcando una ceja—, ¿qué clase de sitios visitas en internet? 

—Wei Ying siempre veía porno para entrenarse antes de que lo hiciera con WangJi —contestó, causando que Lan Huan exhalara como si se estuviera rindiendo—. ¿Qué? ¿No es lo correcto para un principiante? 

—¿Y tú te estás entrenando para hacerlo conmigo? Porque si es así, prefiero que me consultes tus dudas —puntualizó, recargando su frente en la de Jiang Cheng—. Ellos lo disfrutan ahora, pero su primera vez fue un caos. Hacer el amor no se trata solo de sentir placer, también implica aprender a conocer a tu pareja; aquellos lunares que adornan su espalda, las pecas invisibles que no podías notar, sus cicatrices, las marcas de su piel, las zonas erógenas que le hacen sucumbir o la manera en cómo sus vellos se erizan con el roce de tus dedos —musitó, comenzando a besar el lado izquierdo del cuello de WanYin, quien se estremeció al oírlo hablar en su oreja—. Habrá dolor, pero te acostumbrarás, y cuando lo hagas tu cuerpo entero pedirá más. Las sensaciones aumentarán, como si estuvieras quemándote, y querrás apagar ese incendio que incrementa en tu vientre y viaja por tus venas. 

—X—XiChen —llamó, apretando sus párpados. Ni siquiera lo besaba y ya estaba excitado, deseando que siguiera. 

—Dime —siseó, mordisqueando levemente la clavícula del joven azabache, que jadeó en sus brazos—. No temas, eres el hombre que más amo. Me odiaría si te lastimo —declaró, sosteniendo las mejillas de Jiang Cheng para besar sus labios sin que se resistiera. 

WanYin no escapó de la lengua que se apoderaba de la suya ni de las manos que se deslizaban a los costados de su cuerpo. Se engañaría si decía que no lo había anhelado; que no soñaba con ser acariciado honestamente por Lan XiChen y que su alfa interno no le exigía convertirse en uno con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. 

A pesar de que era nuevo e inexperto, podía sentir cómo su pene despertaba y se erguía en sus pantalones, revoloteando animado. Su pelvis se empujaba hacia enfrente y palpaba la ligera erección de Lan Huan, haciéndolo más ansioso. El miedo sucumbía a la necesidad y el deseo le nublaba el juicio, inhibiéndolo de cualquier razonamiento. 

Sin embargo, el jade sabía que aún no era el día indicado ni apropiado para consumar su amor, y con un beso apagó la chispa que empezaba a encenderse entre ellos. No es que no lo quisiera; de hecho, Jiang Cheng era hermoso y sensual. Eran infinidades las veces que se había levantado en la mañana con la ropa interior semihúmeda por estar soñando obscenidades, pero cumpliría su palabra y lo llevaría al altar.

—¿No tenías hambre? Huele a quemado —anunció, girándose para continuar cocinando.

—Sí —aseveró, no culpando a Lan XiChen por ser un caballero que únicamente lo respetaba, pero comenzaba a detestar no estar casado con él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El XiCheng también tendrá sus capítulos, aunque claro, serán menos a comparación de la pareja principal. ❤️
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	24. Confesión

Lan WangJi leía unos documentos sentado frente a su escritorio cuando XiChen irrumpió su burbuja de silencio. Ingresó sin pedir permiso y tomó asiento en la silla vacía que solían ocupar algunos clientes que los visitaban. Arrojó una carpeta en la mesa y la señaló para que su hermano le echara un vistazo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Me extrañó que tu secretaria me avisara de tu estancia en la empresa —comentó, observando a WangJi recoger los papeles para comenzar a leerlos en calma, sin perder su postura recta—. Tienes vacaciones, disfrútalas.

—Wei Ying me envió —murmuró, concentrándose en la lectura. El texto era una invitación a una ceremonia conmemorativa por el aniversario número cincuenta de una empresa asociada a Gusu.

—Bueno, hace menos de un mes que le dieron de alta y su operación no termina de cicatrizar. Se supone que debería estar reposando y solo han estado intentando darles hermanitos a mis sobrinos —enfatizó, recargando su espalda en el respaldo. Cruzó sus piernas y suspiró. No era raro que el segundo jade y su esposo fueran tan fogosos, pero había un límite, y ellos no lo conocían... o tal vez estaba celoso—. WanYin los descubrió, sean más cuidadosos. ¿O acaso quieres que Wen Ning o un vecino escuche los gemidos de tu omega?

La expresión serena de Lan Zhan se tensó y cambió radicalmente, tornándose un poco siniestra. Por supuesto que nadie más podía ser testigo de lo hermoso que era su Wei Ying temblando bajo él, sucumbiendo al placer, exigiendo más, jadeando desde lo profundo de su garganta y rogando para que lo embistiera con fuerza. Esa imagen le pertenecía a su memoria; era suyo y ninguna persona tenía el derecho de guardar en sus recuerdos a su sensual pareja.

—Creo que ya entendiste —puntualizó Lan Huan, satisfecho de haber logrado su propósito. El nombre de Wen Ning era la clave, a pesar de que ese pobre joven solo amaba a Wei Wuxian como un amigo—. Ah, sí, es una fiesta y no podemos faltar. Tío dijo que llevemos a WanYin y a Wuxian, pero sé que no te gusta ir con él porque a nuestros socios les encanta tu chico.

—Jiang FengMian nos avisó que los bebés ya no necesitan incubadoras —musitó, dejando las hojas en el lugar de donde las había agarrado—. No querrá despegarse de ellos, menos sabiendo que en cualquier momento serán dados de alta. En los últimos días no ha estado bien; la conexión con los niños se debilita cuando abandona la sala de maternidad y se deprime.

—Pero la ceremonia es del padre de la mujer con la que te ibas a casar, sería un insulto si no vas —reveló, meditando por unos segundos la complicada situación. Aunque WangJi debía asistir, no podía obligarlo y tampoco pondría en riesgo la salud mental de su cuñado para satisfacer el capricho de un viejo—. Los padres de WanYin no consentirán que su hijo vaya conmigo a un evento nocturno, así que iré solo porque tío estará ocupado.

—¿Con los nuevos estudiantes?

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja. ¿Era una sorpresa? Lan QiRen había omitido ese detalle—. Bueno, no seré la boca floja de la familia.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, WangJi cerraba la puerta del departamento. Estaba en su hogar y olía a la dulce fragancia de su Wei Ying; en cada rincón y esquina, lo único que llegaba a su olfato eran las feromonas de aquel universitario travieso. Colgó su gabardina en el perchero y atravesó el corredor de la entrada, buscando con la mirada a su encantador esposo.

Wang y Xian jugueteaban con unos trozos de zanahoria y lechuga en un tapete afelpado, brincaban y correteaban por la sala. El conejo blanco normalmente prefería quedarse comiendo, pero el conejo negro saltaba sobre su lomo y le mordisqueaba las orejas a su compañero. Era una versión animalística de ellos; él siendo perseguido por Wei Wuxian, que parecía no agotarse y siempre se mantenía enérgico.

Caminó hacia el pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones, aflojando el nudo de su corbata, y empujó la puerta de su recámara. Se detuvo rápidamente al contemplar un bulto que se agitaba en el centro de la cama; era un montón de ropa, ¡su ropa! Y sonrió al comprender cómo es que todas sus prendas, sucias y limpias, estaban ahí.

Wei Ying asomó su cabeza entre la montaña que lo aplastaba y arrugó sus cejas como si estuviera siendo molestado. Tenía una expresión adorable, llena de inocencia y ternura, a la que era inevitable resistirse. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su perfilada nariz roja igual a una cereza y sus mejillas de un tono carmesí por el calor.

Había construido un nido, pese a ya haber dado a luz a sus hijos. Los nidos eran hechos para refugiarse cuando los omegas embarazados se sentían inseguros. El fuerte aroma del alfa que estaba impregnado en las prendas que acostumbraba a vestir o que había usado servían para reconfortarlos y las tomaban para envolverse, porque de esa forma era como si estuvieran siendo abrazados por la persona que más deseaban.

—Lan Zhan —pronunció con una voz temblorosa, y se arrastró con sus rodillas y manos hasta el borde del colchón.

—Estoy aquí —afirmó, conmocionado por las manchas que humedecían algunas zonas de la camisa que Wuxian tenía puesta. Justamente en donde se debían encontrar sus pezones se extendía más la humedad—. Wei Ying, estás produciendo leche.

—¿Leche? —replicó, alzándose la playera para averiguarlo, pero solo pudo asentir cuando los vio tan hinchados. Sus pezones derramaban un líquido aguado y blancuzco—. Es verdad, mi organismo funciona —canturreó emocionado, porque eso significaba que podría amamantar a sus bebés—. Lan Zhan, ¿quieres probarla? Debes verificar que sepa rica para los niños.

—Mmn —aseveró, aproximándose hasta la cama. Se paró enfrente de Wei Wuxian y lo sujetó de la cintura—. Gracias por hacer un nido para mí.

—Es porque te extrañaba —refunfuñó, colgándose del cuello de Lan WangJi—. No quiero que te vayas. No importa cuánto me duela el trasero, quédate conmigo y hazme el amor todos los días.

—Mmn —repitió su frase célebre y se inclinó a su derecha para morder el pezón rojito del azabache. Lo lamió y, con cuidado, succionó para que saboreara la leche. Era bastante dulce, cálida y podía ser adictiva para SiZhui y JingYi; les gustaría cuando la probaran. Él también querría, pero los bebés la necesitaban más.

—Hace cosquillas —murmulló riendo mientras acariciaba la oscura melena de Lan Zhan. Su cabello era suave y liso, se deslizaba fácilmente en sus dedos—. ¿Sabes? Hoy me hablaron del hospital y nos citaron a las nueve de la mañana en el área de maternidad. Evaluarán a los niños y nos dirán si podremos traerlos con nosotros.

—Sus habitaciones —susurró, permitiendo que lo mimaran más. A veces, se sorprendía por lo fácil que cedía a su encantador omega, le dejaba ver sus facetas vergonzosas; aquellas que constantemente ocultaba cuando vivía en Gusu—. Todavía no hemos comprado las cunas.

—¡Vayamos! —vociferó, empujando ligeramente a Lan Zhan para poder bajar de la cama—. Me bañaré y tendremos una cita.

**...**

En la casa Jiang se desarrollaba una reunión familiar; Madame Yu, con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, conversaba con su hija. En el sillón frente a ellas, Jin XiZuan leía el periódico del día, mientras que WanYin y FengMian jugaba en la alfombra con el pequeño Jin Ling, que gateaba para alcanzar los ositos de peluche que le habían obsequiado. Solo faltaba el miembro más escandaloso; Wei Wuxian.

—Estamos pensando en comprar un terreno cerca de aquí para pasar más tiempo con ustedes —expuso YanLi a su madre, a quien no le disgustaba la noticia—. Jin Ling está creciendo y se sentirá solo.

—Puedes embarazarte y darle un hermano, pero mudarse es una excelente opción si ya lo consultaron como matrimonio. El trabajo de tu esposo está allá, ¿no es así? Su padre requiere de él para manejar los negocios —puntualizó, examinando el semblante melancólico que mostraba la joven—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Es por Jin Ling o por que te sientes sola tú?

Como una madre que había estado apegada a sus hijos desde su nacimiento y los había educado bajo sus reglas, sabía cuándo le mentían. Bastaba una mirada para que Yu ZiYuan entendiera los sentimientos de WanYin y YanLi, sobre todo de su tímida y callada niña. A diferencia de Jiang Cheng que era expresivo y extrovertido con sus emociones, YanLi prefería el silencio y no le gustaba incomodar a los demás con sus problemas. Siempre había sido un obstáculo indagar en su vida privada, incluso para la misma Madame Yu.

—No, no es así, lo hago por Jin Ling —alegó, agitando su cabeza, pero eso indicó cuán desesperada estaba por disfrazar la verdad—. XiZuan me lleva a la ciudad los fines de semana y me distraigo.

—Si no supiera cómo eres, te creería, pero tus ojos no son capaces de engañar —declaró, y entonces cruzó su vista con el marido de YanLi que lucía un tanto preocupado—. No debo ser la única pensando en que jamás quisiste dejar este lugar; fue el motivo de tu inesperada visita, ¿no? Viajar doce exhaustivas horas para confirmar que Wei Wuxian y sus bebés estaban a salvo fue la excusa, y ya ha transcurrido un mes de ello.

—Él también me lo ha dicho —reveló, dándose por vencida. A su madre no podía guardarle secretos, era difícil y agotador—. Estoy siendo egoísta al desear regresar a esta ciudad sin pensar en su familia.

—No, querida mía —debatió, pasando su mano en la sedosa cabellera de YanLi—. La soledad y la nostalgia pueden atacarte en cualquier momento. Fuiste muy valiente al apoyarlo en el pasado, cuando tú no habías experimentado nada más que una relación pasajera. Eras inexperta y aún lo eres; era obvio que te irías con él, a donde sea que eligiera, porque lo amabas y lo amas, pero has madurado y comprendes el significado de sacrificar —argumentó, acortando la distancia con su hija para que el resto de la familia no escuchara—. YanLi, estoy segura que Jin XiZuan te adora como a ninguna, y estaría dispuesto a hallar una solución que los beneficie a los tres, pero primero habla con él y sé sincera. Es la persona con la que te casaste, a él le juraste confianza; cumple ese juramento, cariño, y serás más feliz de lo que ya eres.

—¡Jin Ling es igual a WanYin! —rezongó FengMian, interrumpiendo con sus quejidos el ambiente serio entre las mujeres.

—Sí, Jin XiZuan no es infantil como él —concluyó Yu ZiYuan, soltando un suspiro al comprender por qué su esposo se quejaba. El travieso Jin Ling no se apartaba de los brazos de Jiang Cheng, quien sonreía triunfal por haber ganado—. FengMian, eres un adulto.

—Tal vez se deba al olor del celo de mi hermano —enfatizó YanLi.

—¡Pero no estoy en celo! —masculló Jiang Cheng, que sujetaba firmemente a su adorable sobrino—. Es porque me ama mucho, ¿no es así, Jin-Jin? —interrogó, observando al menor reír sin comprender a qué se refería—. Oh, eres tan lindo como SiZhui y JingYi —canturreó, restregando su mejilla con la de Jin Ling.

—No, no es por eso —negó la esposa de XiZuan, y entonces le echó un rápido vistazo a su papá. FengMian lo sabía sin necesidad de una explicación porque era un doctor—. WanYin, ¿acaso ya quieres tener bebés?

—¿Q—Qué? —tartamudeó con sus cachetes de color carmesí y el sudor perlando su frente—. ¡No! Nos casaremos antes de tener bebés.

—Eso indica que sí lo han pensado —bufó el jefe de la familia, Jiang FengMian—. WanYin, tú no sales de tu hogar si no es con un anillo en el dedo anular y un acta de matrimonio. No se lo dejaré fácil después de que, por culpa de ellos, mis dos hijos han sido robados.


	25. Especial 2 - Nie [parte 1/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este especial es de la pareja Nie MingJue x Nie HuaiSang. Si no les gusta la shipp, pueden brincarlo.
> 
> De lo contrario, ¡disfruten la lectura! ❤️

" _Siempre había sabido que era él, pero lo evadí, y fue la peor decisión que he tomado. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en ese momento si yo era un simple estudiante que no comprendía el destino?_ "

La familia Nie era conocida en la ciudad por tener una franquicia dedicada a la distribución de licores de la más alta calidad. Vendían a empresas internacionales y se distinguían porque los varones eran alfas y las mujeres omegas. Poseían unos genes impresionantes; cuerpos voluminosos y robustos, voces potentes que convencían a cualquiera, miradas tenebrosas que te asesinaban sin un arma y agilidad para los deportes. Además de ser buenos bebedores y excelentes estrategas, practicaban artes marciales en un dojo exclusivo para ellos.

El árbol familiar se componía de cinco ramas; cinco hermanos asociados, cada uno con sus respectivas esposas e hijos. Sin embargo, aunque en los últimos años los líderes habían ido falleciendo por enfermedad, quedaban los primogénitos que secundaban el linaje. El más destacado era Nie MingJue que, junto a su hermano menor, dirigían el área financiera y el marketing de la franquicia. Eran dos hombres sin padre, pues había muerto en silencio en su propia cama, pero con una madre que los comandaba con valentía.

Nie MingJue era el mejor estratega; idolatrado por su destreza en los negocios y por su belleza. Era muy varonil; un completo macho que se enorgullecía de sus logros y habilidades para cazar el dinero. Su carácter era, quizá, el único defecto que le restaba puntos a la apariencia temple que le caracterizaba. Mantenía una expresión seria, gruñona e impenetrable que alejaba a medio mundo, pero aun así lo amaban porque era confiable, letal y un caballero ejemplar.

En la misma rama de MingJue estaba su madre; que solía viajar para distraerse. De vez en cuando regresaba a su casa para verificar que sus hijos estuvieran realizando un buen trabajo y al día siguiente tomaba un avión rumbo a un país desconocido. Había sufrido la muerte de su esposo, por esa razón le desagradaba permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, y recorría hasta el pueblo más recóndito para olvidar.

Finalmente estaba HuaiSang; un chico introvertido, reservado y tímido. Odiaba el licor y el alcohol en general porque nublaba los sentidos de la gente, inhibiéndolos de su raciocinio. Pensar y meditar era lo que más hacía, por eso detestaba que su hermano bebiera hasta perder la consciencia. Tenía una personalidad tranquila, él no era el típico Nie que gritaba en las reuniones porque era su forma de hablar, sino que observaba sigilosamente y disfrutaba descubrir misterios.

Pero, no era ese el motivo por el cual era aborrecido y casi eliminado del árbol familiar. No era porque amara los abanicos, los libros y el erotismo, ni porque quisiera estudiar Literatura para convertirse en un escritor. No, eso podría ser remediado fácilmente con un par de regaños y lecciones en casa. Lo que le reprochaban como Nie era el haber nacido siendo un omega; un varón, y un omega.

Los Nie nunca habían tenido un hombre omega, solo mujeres, así que HuaiSang era un perfecto e irremediable error de la naturaleza. Era una maldición que había caído en sus padres por una absurda venganza o por obra injusta de Dios. Su presencia en las reuniones de la empresa no tenía validez y era tratado como una señorita, porque eso era al haber nacido como omega.

—HuaiSang —pronunció MingJue, golpeando la mesa con sus puños al ser ignorado por completo a la mitad de una conversación en el comedor. Enarcó sus cejas y bufó—. Suelta esa maldita cosa y respóndeme: ¿por qué enviaste una solicitud de empleo para ser enfermero?

—Hermano, pensé que debía empezar a trabajar seriamente —murmuró, ocultando su rostro en el abanico que sostenía con su mano derecha. La mirada de MingJue era como querer suicidarse con una puñalada en el corazón, le provocaba mucho terror—. ¿Puedo levantarme? No tengo hambre.

—¿Te duele el estómago? —inquirió, volviendo a concentrarse en sus alimentos. Agarró el tenedor y el cuchillo, y empezó a cortar la carne que le habían servido.

—No —negó, rodando los ojos a su plato que no había tocado. De verdad deseaba irse a su habitación, pero al alfa le disgustaba comer solo—. C—Creí que te enojarías por lo de la solicitud.

—Algunas omegas de esta familia han estudiado Medicina —enfatizó, llevando a su boca un trozo de esa jugosa carne que brillaba por su cocción—. Si te quedas aquí, serás un inútil de por vida. Prefiero que trabajes.

—Sí —asintió, esbozando una sonrisa falsa. Había dolido; no el haber sido llamado inútil, sino haber sido tratado como una mujer. No tenía la culpa por ser un omega, pero desde su concepción en el vientre de su madre, era una vergüenza.

—¿Cuándo será tu próximo celo?

—Hermano, no necesitas traer hombres para satisfacer mis necesidades —murmuró, recordando cuando, hace seis años, MingJue había contratado a dos servidores sexuales para complacerlo en el celo como si fuera sencillo. A pesar de que se había disculpado porque esos tipos iban a abusar de él, fue la primera vez que odió tanto a su hermano mayor.

—No lo haré, pero necesito saberlo para dales el día libre a los empleados de la casa —puntualizó, terminando de masticar el último pedazo de zanahoria. Limpió con una servilleta la comisura de sus labios y se reincorporó—. Házmelo saber pronto.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó, levantándose de su asiento para enfrentar a MingJue—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Ya te lo dije —masculló, dispuesto a retirarse, pero fue retenido del brazo. Debía ir a la oficina por unos documentos y luego a una reunión con un cliente nuevo, así que no tenía tiempo para discutir otra vez con HuaiSang—. Estoy ocupado.

—¡Siempre lo estás! —exclamó con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Si soy tan inservible, ¿por qué no me has echado? ¿Por qué continúas preocupándote por mí? ¿O es porque temes que haga una locura?

—HuaiSang, estás en tu celo —musitó, suspirando abatido. Ahora comprendía por qué su hermanito estaba actuando extraño; es porque no controlaba sus emociones que decía tonterías sin sentido—. Debiste habérmelo dicho para...

—¿Traer a uno de tus socios para que marque?

—Es de mala educación oír detrás de la puerta —bramó, soltándose del agarre que ejercía HuaiSang en él, y empujó al omega hacia la mesa hasta que una de las copas con agua se estrelló en el piso. Lo acorraló y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Me casarás a la fuerza? —interrogó asustado, sin desviar su atención de aquellos penetrantes ojos que le observaban. No podía esconderle ningún secreto a él, al MingJue que lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Y entregarte a un extraño? Solamente que me asesinaran —gruñó, y estampó sus labios en los contrarios. Lo besó descuidadamente, mordiendo hasta sangrarlos, y tomó el control de la situación.

Sus manos descendieron a los costados de HuaiSang, tocando las curvas de aquel cuerpo que le encendía y queriendo despojarlo de sus prendas para admirar una piel tersa sin imperfecciones, pero se detuvo en su entrepierna, y apretó firmemente el pequeño bulto que se alzaba. Palpó el miembro encima del pantalón, obteniendo como respuesta un gemido que acalló con su lengua engarzada a la ajena.

El más joven temblaba extasiado, reconociendo el tacto de MingJue como algo que sabía de memoria. Su organismo no ignoraba ninguna de las ocasiones que había sido acariciado así, tan efusivamente que le causaba un profundo estremecimiento. Todo era falso; las peleas, los malos tratos, las discusiones y la indiferencia que se juraban. Al final, siempre estaba en los brazos de Nie MingJue.

—Vamos a la cama —refunfuñó el más alto, cargando a HuaiSang—. Te follaré ahí, no en donde comemos.

Nadie entendía por qué si MingJue regañaba a HuaiSang, todavía lo protegía y no lo emparejaba con un alfa. Ellos tampoco comprendían sus sentimientos; tenían una relación casual, solo sexo, pero se amaban. Soñaban el uno con el otro, se deseaban y eran compatibles, pero seguían siendo hermanos y eso los retenía. Sus padres estarían decepcionados si lo supieran.

Era complicado porque hace tres años que guardaban el secreto. HuaiSang estaba confundido; añoraba la compañía de MingJue, rogaba por él en su celo, pero se comportaba frío y distante. Lo trataba como una mujer y aún estaba el hecho de que era un omega, probablemente por eso es que lo complacía. Se preguntaba si realmente era querido o si era una fantasía y no podía liberarse.

Huir era su opción, pero no estaba convencido de que fuera lo más viable. No importaba a dónde se fuera, continuaría sintiéndose atraído por MingJue, porque ya no era vida sin él. Su existencia se había justificado con la del alfa; era la casta débil porque tenía la necesidad de ser marcado y de ser embarazado, no obstante, era su hermano a quien anhelaba.

En pocos minutos, Nie MingJue ya había desgarrado la ropa de HuaiSang y lo tenía desnudo en las sábanas. Él estaba sin camisa y con la cremallera abajo, preparando su propia hombría para no lastimar al menor, pero mientras más veía los fluidos corporales saliendo del agujero íntimo del omega, más quería embestirlo sin consideración. Lo había hecho antes, así que no le costaba ser salvaje.

Se arrodilló en el borde del colchón y separó las piernas de su hermano para levantarlo unos centímetros. Acomodó su erección en la entrada lubricada del otro y arremetió impetuosamente, haciendo crujir la cama con cada furiosa embestida. Era placentero estar dentro de HuaiSang, aunque éste jadeaba adolorido por la intromisión, y le arañara los hombros. No podía sosegarse a sí mismo cuando su pene era apresado con esmero y se resbalaba, descubriendo lo caliente que era en el interior.

—No —gimoteó HuaiSang, enroscando los dedos de sus pies, y tiritando de puro placer porque el miembro duro de MingJue lo llenaba totalmente.

—¿No? —repitió, empujándose más profundamente para que lo sintiera tan adentro que no pensara en nada que no fuera él—. ¿Seguro? —cuestionó, esbozando una sonrisa, y sujetó con su mano derecha la erección del omega que derramaba presemen a montones.

—Sí, más fuerte —afirmó, curvando su espalda al ser estimulado en su próstata—. Ahí, no lo hagas.

—HuaiSang, ¿qué demonios quieres?

—No lo sé, no lo sé —respondió, extendiendo sus brazos al frente para que MingJue se inclinara hacia ellos y pudiera rodearlo del cuello—. Realmente no lo sé.

—No necesitas saberlo, solo disfrútalo —articuló, intercalando los movimientos erráticos de su pelvis con los de su miembro que entraba y salía en un glorioso vaivén.

HuaiSang lo gozaba, el problema es que después hacer el amor, la culpabilidad regresaba. Por la mañana, despertarían abrazados, y Nie MingJue retomaría su papel en la empresa; le diría palabras hirientes y las sirvientas sisearían a sus espaldas. Y él, seguiría encerrado en su recámara pensando que esos tres años no habían sido suficientes para el recuerdo de su última noche juntos. Era un ciclo constante que debía frenar.

MingJue bostezó y se removió en la cama; a su lado izquierdo estaba su hermano durmiendo envuelto en una sábana. Le dio un beso en la frente y se paró para bañarse, notando por la ventana que el sol no estaba, solo una luna redonda que iluminaba el cielo. Se agachó para recoger su pantalón, pero cambió de idea al encontrar su celular parpadeando porque le había llegado un mensaje. Desbloqueó el móvil y leyó el texto: _Hablemos en la cafetería de la esquina sobre lo que me dijiste esta tarde, sin que HuaiSang se entere. Besos, mamá._

—Podré decírselo. 

**-n-**

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estabas acostando con tu hermano? —cuestionó una mujer de apariencia encantadora, expresión serena y una larga cabellera ondulada. Portaba un vestido azul que se ceñía a su figura; a pesar de su edad, aún era increíblemente hermosa como sus dos hijos—. Fueron tres años, MingJue, ¿creíste que podrías ocultarlo eternamente? Eres ingenuo. ¿Y confesarlo en un mensaje de texto? ¡Eres torpe y desconsiderado como tu papá! —exclamó, suspirando porque no podía luchar contra el hecho de que Nie MingJue era idéntico a su difunto padre. Por suerte, HuaiSang no había heredado eso, y era un chico perspicaz—. Solo eres bueno en los negocios, pero en la vida real eres un total desastre. No me extraña por qué tus tíos no lo han descubierto, tienen sangre animal como ustedes.

—Madre —llamó, agachando la cabeza. Estaba siendo terriblemente regañado; tal como Nie HuaiSang lo hacía cuando estaban a solas en su habitación—. Entendí lo que quieres decirme.

—¡Dios mío! Imaginar que mi pequeño ha sido profanado por una bestia como tú me hace tener escalofríos —bufó, tomando la cuchara que descansaba encima de un plato, a un lado de su taza de café—. No sé ni por dónde iniciar. No sé si debo entristecerme, enojarme o felicitarte porque has encontrado a tu omega destinado y es tu hermanito.

—No lo hagas sonar como si yo fuera un pedófilo que abusó de un niño —refunfuñó, negándose a la idea. Aunque era verdad; desde que HuaiSang había experimentado su primer celo, él supo que era su omega destinado. Y aun así se resistió durante seis años para no tomarlo a la fuerza.

—¡Es mi niño! —recriminó, llevando la taza de café hasta sus labios. Dio un sorbo y volvió a depositarla en su lugar—. Tú tenías experiencia, él era inocente. Es inevitable que piense en lo que le arrebataste cuando tú ya habías tenido novias, te habías acostado con decenas de mujeres y casi te comprometes.

—No lo defiendas tanto, él también veía porno y dibuja esas historias eróticas —rezongó, haciendo una mueca con los labios, pero su madre se encargó de propinarle un manotazo al oírlo—. Bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? Me he sentido culpable por amarle porque es mi hermano, crecimos juntos y probablemente habría decepcionado a mi padre con esta noticia.

—Sí —afirmó, recargándose en el asiento—, pero ignorar a tu destinado es como atarte una soga al cuello para morir en silencio. El lazo entre alfas y omegas es más fuerte que la sangre.

—¿Estás desilusionada?

—Lo estoy porque no confiaste en mí —articuló, y extendió sus manos hacia adelante para sostener las de su hijo—. Nacieron de mí, el dolor de ustedes es mío. Han sufrido guardando este secreto y seguirán sufriendo porque al revelarlo podrían perder hasta su apellido.

—No pueden desheredarnos —debatió, pero lo sabía muy bien. Al aceptar que estaba enamorado de HuaiSang, sus tíos tendrían una oportunidad para echarlo de la empresa y desterrarlo de sus bienes—. Y si lo hacen, lo tengo a él y a ti. No necesito a nadie más para ser feliz.

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué has esperado tres años para marcarlo? —inquirió curiosa, causando que MingJue titubeara. ¿Quizá era miedo lo que observaba en la cara de su hijo? ¿No era el grandioso Nie MingJue un alfa valiente que imponía sus reglas? Lucía como un cachorro con sus orejas dobladas.

—HuaiSang se entregó a mí porque era su celo, pero nunca ha percibido que soy su destinado —reveló, sorprendiendo a su madre porque no podía creerlo. Normalmente las parejas destinadas lo sabían en el primer instante—. Si no lo ha hecho es porque tiene esperanza de encontrar a alguien más, y si es así, yo no puedo obligarlo a que permanezca conmigo. Tal vez es mi imaginación jugándome una mala broma o tal vez solo yo me aferro a él.

—MingJue...

—Debo irme, tengo una reunión —anunció, interrumpiendo a su madre—. Hablaremos en la casa.

—No iré a la casa, volveré al hotel y mañana me voy —informó, persiguiendo a su hijo con la mirada. Era suficiente, incluso para un hombre fuerte como Nie MingJue había días en los cuales la incertidumbre era mayor que el deseo de ser feliz—. Arregla tus problemas y no hagas que él se preocupe por ti.


	26. Especial 2 - Nie [parte 2/2]

Caída la noche, MingJue ingresó a su despacho. Aflojó su corbata y se quitó el saco, colgándolo en el respaldo de su silla. Se sentó y encendió la computadora portátil para continuar con el trabajo, era lo que mantenía a su mente ocupada, pero el nombre de HuaiSang se repetía sin cansancio. 

Y como si aclamara por él, su hermano dio dos golpecitos en la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar. Ya era hora de que durmiera, por ese motivo estaba usando un pijama con estampados de osos gruñendo. Se acercó lentamente hasta MingJue y esbozó una sonrisa; una sonrisa que entibiaba el alma de un alfa atormentado por sus demonios. 

—¿Por qué no vienes a la cama? —preguntó el menor, colocándose detrás del asiento para masajear los hombros de MingJue—. Tienes sueño y unas ojeras espantosas. 

—Me basta con verte —murmuró, relajándose por completo. La presencia de HuaiSang era un calmante para él, le encantaba el delicioso aroma que desprendía el omega después de bañarse; era refrescante—. Ven aquí. 

HuaiSang obedeció, pero con una risilla pícara se hincó enfrente del más alto. Agarró el cierre del pantalón de su hermano y lo deslizó, desabrochó el botón y sacó del interior el miembro de MingJue que se regocijaba extasiado por tan atrevida hazaña. Tenía un tamaño sorprendente, siempre que lo veía le asustaba y comenzaba a hacerse un interrogatorio a sí mismo; ¿cómo era posible que eso cupiera en su trasero? ¿cómo se había acostumbrado a esa monstruosidad? ¿y por qué demonios se sentía maravillosamente placentero cuando Nie MingJue se lo empujaba hasta el fondo? 

—¿Qué? ¿Te arrepentiste? 

—No —alegó. Él también tenía su orgullo, ese lado varonil de los Nie que no dejaba ser doblegado por nada ni nadie. 

Sosteniéndolo con firmeza desde la base, se inclinó un poco más para tenerlo al alcance de su boca y engulló la mitad de aquella hombría feroz que palpitaba en su garganta. Lo acarició con la punta de su lengua y lo envolvió, comenzando a succionar. Cada tanto, rozaba sus dientes, lo que producía en MingJue un espasmo porque le encantaba la sensación de peligro. Sabía que su tierno hermanito era de temer, podía arrancárselo de un mordisco si se lo proponía, y eso simplemente hacía que se encendiera. 

El mayor de los Nie atrapó los mechones suaves del otro, obligándole a tragarlo en su totalidad. El omega, quien no estaba acostumbrado a dar felaciones y aún era torpe, en seguida se arqueó con ganas de vomitar. MingJue lo entendió, era apresurado y su amiguito de ahí abajo no era una cosa pequeña; lo lastimaría si lo presionaba, así que se calmó y le concedió a su joven chico la oportunidad de comandar. 

En venganza porque casi le arruina el momento, HuaiSang mordisqueó ligeramente, causando que su hermano gruñera y sacudiera su pelvis contra él. Quiso reír, pero el pene en sus labios entraba en su boca y golpeaba con sus mejillas, por lo que decidió sacarlo. Respiró agitado; sus cachetes dolían y su lengua tenía un sabor amargo, no sabía mal, pero tampoco lo soportaba. 

No obstante, jamás se rendiría. Acomodó sus revoltosos cabellos detrás de sus orejas y lamió alrededor del glande, en donde el presemen escurría. Si caía en el pantalón sería problemático, por lo tanto, se aseguró de que quedara limpio y con sus labios volvió a apretarlo. Succionó mientras iniciaba un vaivén, devorando centímetro a centímetro el miembro que hervía en su cavidad bucal. 

Se mantuvo con ese ritmo hasta que Nie MingJue empezó a jadear, aferrándose a la silla y a la melena de HuaiSang. Cerró los ojos, extraviado en la lujuria que le hacía sentir su pareja y perdido en el éxtasis que lo recorría. La sangre en sus venas burbujeaba a punto de estallar y una calidez abrumadora se asentaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, arrancándole unos cuantos gemidos conforme el omega aumentaba la velocidad.

—Apártate —ordenó en un gruñido, pero inevitablemente eyaculó en la boca de HuaiSang. Suspiró al liberarse y observó a su hermano menor limpiando las comisuras de sus labios, que estaban manchados de un blanco viscoso—. ¿Por qué no me haces caso? Debe saber horrible. 

—Tú te lo tragas cuando me lo haces a mí —comentó, levantándose para arreglar las prendas de MingJue—. ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? 

—Pero solo lo hago cuando estás en celo —precisó, sujetando la cintura contraria para atraerlo a él, y apoyar su frente en su estómago—. Tus fluidos no son amargos —añadió, restregándose en HuaiSang como un perro a su dueño—. ¿Por qué tomaste tus supresores? 

—Porque es desagradable estar en celo en la casa sin ti —contestó, acariciando la nuca descubierta de MingJue—. No estás actuando como tú. ¿Pasó algo en el trabajo? ¿Te dijeron que cuándo me vas a vincular a uno de tus socios? 

—No —debatió, alzando la mirada para examinar la expresión curiosa de HuaiSang. Era astuto, debía estar imaginándose mil y un desastres más en el futuro—. No quiero que ingieras esas malditas pastillas. 

—Si no lo hago, vas a marcarme y me voy a embarazar. No necesitamos un bebé ni más dificultades en nuestras vidas —expuso. Era difícil; no podían y él tenía que frenar al impulsivo Nie MingJue que deseaba dominarlo y poseerlo—. Es suficiente con lo que tenemos. 

—No lo es para mí —protestó, ocasionando que HuaiSang se alejara de él enojado—. ¿Por qué no? 

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —interrogó, retrocediendo para recargarse en el escritorio—. Somos hermanos y no somos una pareja. Pretendemos amarnos, pero esto es solo porque tú y yo necesitamos a alguien que nos complazca. Tú odiarías que un extraño me tuviera, por eso lo haces en su lugar, y yo soy arrastrado por ti. Con una historia como esa no podemos darnos el lujo de concebir a un niño que sufrirá. 

—No lo hago contigo por un capricho, es porque te amo —declaró, levantándose de su asiento. Sin embargo, entre más quería retener a HuaiSang, éste más huía de él—. El único que ha estado ignorando la verdad eres tú. Te empeñas en meterte ideas a la cabeza de que yo no siento lo mismo que tú, pero sabes que es mentira. Te amo, ¿por qué no me crees? 

—Hablemos cuando estés tranquilo —concluyó, girándose para ir en dirección hacia la puerta. 

—¡HuaiSang! —vociferó, persiguiéndolo en su camino para que no se marchara—. Esta tarde vi a nuestra madre y se lo dije; le dije que te amo y que hemos estado juntos por tres años. 

—¡Los alfas siempre tienen el cerebro hueco! —exclamó enfadado, y más que furioso estaba nervioso porque su madre debía estarse muriendo de la vergüenza—. No tenías por qué hacerlo. 

—Sí —aseveró, sosteniendo a HuaiSang de la muñeca para que se volteara—, lo tenía que hacer porque quiero formalizar contigo. Quiero que seas mi pareja oficialmente, quiero marcarte y quiero llenarte de hijos, así que no te vayas y... 

—¡Ya basta! —gritó, propinándole una bofetada a MingJue que frunció las cejas al sentir el impacto en su mejilla izquierda—. Ya basta de soñar y de hacerte ilusiones. 

—Es cierto —confirmó, soltando a HuaiSang—. Soy el idiota que sigue esperanzado cuando tú jamás te has dado cuenta de que para mí eres todo. Eres mi destinado, lo supe desde hace muchos años, pero tú ni siquiera te habías enterado. 

—¿Destinado? —replicó confundido, observando desconcertado a MingJue que reprimía sus lágrimas—. Hermano... 

—Sí, eso somos —admitió, atravesando lo que restaba de camino para abrir la puerta e irse de ahí. 

Quizá había ido demasiado lejos y quizá lo estaba lastimando más de lo que pensaba. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para no aceptar un amor que ambos sentían? ¿Para fingir que él no sabía que eran destinados? No valía la pena si MingJue sufría por eso. 

**-n-**

Acostado en la cama, HuaiSang tenía pegado el celular a su oreja. Había transcurrido una semana; siete días en los cuales no había hablado ni visto a MingJue. Escuchaba cuando llegaba de la empresa a media noche, se asomaba por la ventana y lo veía bajar de la camioneta para entregarle las llaves a uno de los sirvientes, pero ya no se despedía de él ni pasaba a saludarlo como acostumbraba.

– _Si yo me hubiera enamorado de Jiang Cheng, ¿también cuenta como incesto?_

 _—No te burles_ —refunfuñó, rodando a lo ancho de las sábanas. Trataba de distraerse, pero era inevitable pensar en él. Lo extrañaba tanto; extrañaba sus grandes manos rodeando su cintura, su fuerte aroma impregnado en su piel, su ronca voz susurrándole palabras obscenas, su calor y esos ojos cargados de deseo—. _Jamás imaginé que me afectaría hasta este punto._

 _—Solo estás actuando inmaduramente_ —sermoneó Wei Wuxian—. _¿Por qué te complicas la vida? Si lo amas, díselo. ¿Qué podría suceder? ¿Te golpeará? ¿Te rechazará? ¿O te va a corresponder? Estás ignorando sus sentimientos y crees que él es quien se confunde, pero tú eres el único titubeando_ —bufó, y un profundo suspiro secundó su regaño—. _Tienes miedo porque es tu hermano, ¿y no deberías tener más miedo de que existe la posibilidad de que alguien te lo arrebate?_

 _—¡Ya lo sé!_ —exclamó. Estaba enfurecido consigo mismo, por supuesto que tenía miedo de que se lo quitaran, pero no era fácil admitirlo. Una vez que lo aceptara, no habría marcha atrás. Necesitaba tener la certeza de que no iba a arrepentirse.

 _—¡Pues no lo sabes, maldito Sócrates!_ —vociferó, totalmente exasperado—. _Me llamas para que te repita exactamente lo que te dije desde hace seis días y sigues de cabeza hueca. ¡Tengo un esposo celoso y mucha hambre porque estos bebés se tragan hasta mi energía! Mi panza crece demasiado y tú te preocupas porque amas a tu hermano, pero nunca te importó haberte acostado con él por tres años._

 _—Wei Ying, estás alterado_ —murmuró Lan WangJi. Seguramente estaba mimando a su joven embarazado en el sofá de la sala con una bolsa de botanas y un bote enorme de helado.

 _—¿Él se enteró?_ —cuestionó HuaiSang, refiriéndose a Lan Zhan—. _¿Por qué le dijiste?_

 _—¡Es mi esposo! No nos guardamos secretos_ —rezongó su amigo. Claro, ellos eran un matrimonio feliz, esa clase de secretos era lo de menos—. _Para que una relación triunfe debe haber mucho amor, sexo, confianza, comunicación y disponibilidad; tu lívido y amor son altos, pero el resto es una mera fantasía._

 _—Gracias por ser sincero_ —bramó, arrugando las cejas. Había olvidado que Wuxian era un chico muy honesto, pero es por esa razón que le gustaba platicar con él. Era de esos amigos que te hacía reaccionar y notar tus errores—. _Te dejaré para que descanses._

 _—Wei Ying_ —pronunció el segundo jade.

 _—Sí, sí, ya voy_ —asintió, soltando una risilla traviesa—. _No puedo descansar si tengo un esposo muy guapo conmigo, pero arregla tus amoríos y trae a tu... ¿Cómo debería decirle a tu hombre multiusos? ¿Hermano? ¿Alfa? ¿Tu protector? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? ¿Querido? ¿Esposo? ¿Prometido? ¿El fortachón que te complace?_

 _—¡Está bien que solo le digas por su nombre!_ —respondió, avergonzado porque ni siquiera él había pensando en todas las conexiones que lo unían a MingJue—. _Adiós, y cuida ese trasero._

 _—Eso va para ti; las reconciliaciones son la parte más dura del problema_ —canturreó con una voz provocativa—. _Adiós, Sócrates lujurioso._

Al colgar, aventó su teléfono móvil a un costado y se reincorporó. Miró el reloj de la cómoda; marcaba las 11:53 p.m., así que MingJue no debía tardar en llegar. Con esa idea en mente, salió de su recámara y se dirigió a la de su hermano, que permanecía abierta hasta que él ingresaba a dormir.

Avanzó hasta la cama y se detuvo al observar en la orilla del colchón una hoja, la agarró y comenzó a leer. El texto decía algo de una reunión para planear el compromiso entre el primogénito Nie MingJue y una mujer, omega, de buena familia y de estatus. Era un año mayor que MingJue, pero en la foto impresa lucía como una linda señorita; refinada, encantadora y muy bonita.

—Leer documentos ajenos es de mala educación —se quejó el líder de la casa, que entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta a su paso. Era una sorpresa encontrarse con su hermanito ahí cuando lo que quería era ducharse y acostarse—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, aflojaba su corbata y se despojaba de su saco—. Si es urgente, dímelo.

—¿Te vas a comprometer?

—No es de tu incumbencia —masculló, atravesando la mitad del cuarto para llegar hasta su clóset y abrirlo. Colgó en un gancho el saco y empezó a desabotonar su camisa—. Si te interesa, no, no voy a comprometerme aún.

—¿Aún? —replicó asustado, y se giró para contemplar la espalda descubierta de MingJue. Tenía pequeñas marcas de arañazos que él le había hecho y ahora eran cicatrices de las que se enorgullecía—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Qué? Quiero hijos; es normal que me case y forme una familia —explicó, guardando los ganchos con las prendas que se había quitado, y continuó con su pantalón hasta estar en bóxer. No le molestaba mostrar su cuerpo; estaba tonificado, con músculos definidos y marcas como cualquier otra persona—. Tú también lo harás en su debido momento, cuando realmente lo desees. Tampoco estás obligado a hacerlo, pero yo soy el mayor, y no puedo darme el lujo de esperar.

—¿Por qué tan apresurado? ¿Es por los tíos? —inquirió, agachando la mirada. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a verlo desnudo, tenía una semana sin tocarlo—. Mamá no te está presionando, ¿o es por tu deseo de ser padre?

—Si no voy a estar contigo lo que me resta de vida, no entiendo por qué atrasar el matrimonio —declaró, encaminándose en dirección al baño, que se ubicaba a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba—. Vete a tu alcoba y hablemos mañana.

Segundos después, el sonido de la regadera devolvió a HuaiSang a la realidad. No podía imaginar a MingJue con un extraño. Si se casaba, se iría de la casa o traería a su esposa; le haría el amor en la misma cama en donde ellos habían estado juntos, la mordería en la nuca y tendrían los bebés que él no había querido darle. Y si la marcaba, él no reaccionaría a nadie que no fuera ella.

Lo perdería para siempre.

—N—No —balbuceó, comenzando a llorar. No quería apartarse de él, lo amaba tanto que moriría sin MingJue. Tallando las lágrimas que habían escurrido en sus mejillas, corrió hacia el baño, y se paró enfrente de Nie MingJue que estaba conmocionado refrescándose dentro de la tina—. Yo ya sabía.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

HuaiSang aprovechó el instante de confusión para meterse a la tina con MingJue. Se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas y lo miró fijamente, decidido a confesar sus sentimientos. No podía seguir dudando, era obvio que, si no era Nie MingJue, ningún alfa lo haría feliz. En sus sueños y pensamientos solo aparecía él, y estaba seguro de que sería así sin importar cuántas veces intentara remediar el hecho de que eran hermanos.

—Sé que somos destinados, lo he sabido desde que me entregué a ti la primera vez, pero lo evadí porque tenía miedo de que no funcionara —reveló, examinando aquella expresión llena de asombro—. Tenía miedo de que mamá nos separara, de decepcionar a papá, y de que tú y yo forzáramos el lazo solo por un absurdo destino. Si me mordías y nos lamentábamos en el futuro, viviríamos obligados a amarnos —articuló, posando las palmas de sus manos encima de los hombros de MingJue—. Cuando anudabas en mí, deseaba poder embarazarme, pero al final de mi celo pensaba que sería egoísta si te ataba con un bebé.

—HuaiSang —susurró, sujetando el mentón del menor—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¡Porque no sabía cómo llamarle a nuestra relación! Somos hermanos; tú venías a mí cuando estabas insatisfecho o cuando yo estaba en celo, nos complacíamos, pero jamás formalizamos. No éramos novios y sentía que no podía aspirar a nada más porque era inmoral —contestó, percibiendo el potente y feroz perfume de MingJue colándose a través de sus fosas nasales.

—Bueno, incluso el más inteligente puede ser un tonto —mencionó, deslizando sus manos hacia la cadera de HuaiSang.

—¿Qué haces? —interrogó, sintiendo un par de dedos alzando su camisón y escabulléndose en el interior de su bóxer—. Estamos discutiendo un tema serio.

—Pero no te he tocado en una semana, estoy frustrado —argumentó, inclinándose para tomar con sus dientes uno de los pezones del omega—. Estoy sediento de ti.

—No he dormido por tu culpa y tú solo quieres tener sexo —alegó, estremeciéndose cuando MingJue insertó un dedo en su entrada—. Eres un idiota.

—Cállate y concéntrate —demandó, extendiendo perfectamente el lindo agujero del joven. La ventaja de estar bañándose era que el agua facilitaba los movimientos, haciendo que Nie HuaiSang se relajara más rápido y él pudiera palpar el punto que encendía esa chispa de pasión.

—B—Basta —tartamudeó, levantándose para acomodarse y que el pene de MingJue estuviera a la altura adecuada para penetrarlo. Cubriendo su boca, bajó suavemente a lo largo de la gruesa erección, y no frenó hasta haberlo devorado dentro de él.

—¿Por qué te tapas? —preguntó, depositando un beso en los nudillos de HuaiSang—. Me gusta escuchar tus gemidos.

—No —negó, jadeando porque MingJue se agitaba lentamente; sacaba su miembro y lo empuja aun más fuerte, consiguiendo presionar su próstata—. Es vergonzoso, las paredes hacen eco —expuso, pero su hermano estaba en desacuerdo, y le obligó a descubrir sus labios; los besó y los mordió, mientras que lo agarraba de la cintura para arremeter con ímpetu—. MingJue —gimoteó, abrazando el cuello contrario—, no lo hagas así.

—¿Así cómo? —interrogó, embistiéndolo y causando que el cuerpo de Nie HuaiSang se agitara de pies a cabeza.

—No hagas eso —ordenó, descansando su frente en el hombro izquierdo del alfa—. No sé qué me pasa, estoy muy sensible.

—A mí me gusta, tienes una expresión lujuriosa en tu rostro —admitió, trasladando sus dedos a la espalda del chico para acariciarlo. De esa manera, HuaiSang podría tranquilizarse y disfrutarlo—. ¿Es porque somos novios?

—No me lo has pedido.

—No es necesario —debatió, esbozando una sonrisa—. Éramos novios sin saberlo, lo justo es que seamos prometidos.

—¿Prometidos? —repitió alterado, y condujo su atención a la mirada tierna de MingJue—. ¿Lo somos?

—Solo si aceptas casarte conmigo.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora que me estás follando? ¿Y sin tener un anillo? ¡Eres desconsiderado! —se quejó, pero si no conociera a Nie MingJue, no sabría que era un hombre torpe en muchos aspectos.

—Lo tengo —aseveró, haciendo que HuaiSang callara—. Lo he mantenido guardado durante dos años, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de proponerte matrimonio —comentó, besando la punta de la nariz de su amado—. Te lo pondré cuando hayamos terminado con esto.

—Pero no he dicho que sí.

—Tienes prohibido decir que no —advirtió, continuando con lo que habían pausado hace unos minutos.

Los siguientes meses fueron un total desastre; el escándalo que produjo su compromiso había sido una bomba. Los problemas estallaron y las acusaciones se transformaron en dagas que atacaban a la desunión creada en el pasado con la muerte del abuelo. Los jefes de cada familia iniciaron una batalla para destituir del cargo a Nie MingJue y para desheredarlos porque no tenían derechos sobre el dinero, las tierras y las empresas, pero su madre que se preocupaba del bienestar de sus hijos había interferido para protegerlos.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, MingJue fue despedido por mayoría de votos. Sin embargo, el apellido Nie era símbolo de que eran fieles integrantes de la familia y les pertenecía un porcentaje de la herencia. Todavía tenían una mansión espectacular, una cuenta con varios ceros a su favor, una boda que se realizaría a finales de año y un futuro que construirían poco a poco. Habían perdido la confianza de sus tíos, pero se tenían el uno al otro, y eso era suficiente para ellos.

—¡Nacieron los bebés! —gritó, ingresando al estudio de MingJue, que estaba leyendo los estados financieros. En su mano derecha portaba lo que parecía ser una especie de termómetro que quiso ocultar—. ¡Hay que ir a verlos!

—Apenas iba a cumplir siete meses, ¿no? ¿Por qué se los sacaron?

—Tuvieron que intervenirlo por un accidente —informó, acercándose al escritorio. Se plantó delante de su actual pareja y, con la vista yendo de lado a lado, desempuñó su mano para mostrarle lo que tenía en ésta—. También deberíamos aprovechar para que me hagan un estudio de sangre.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó, observando el aparato—. Es como una prueba de embarazo... —Silenció su voz al comprenderlo, era eso, una prueba casera—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás...?

—Creo —murmuró nervioso. De repente, la marca en su nuca cosquilleaba, como si las emociones de ambos estuvieran conectadas y él lo sintiera a través del lazo.

—¡HuaiSang! —exclamó, reincorporándose de su asiento. Se abalanzó encima del menor y lo cargó para besarlo. No podía esconder su felicidad; una hermosa sonrisa surcaba en su cara, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado y sus ojos escocían—. Vamos al hospital, deben hacerte el estudio.

—Sí —afirmó, ciñendo la cadera de MingJue con sus piernas que lo rodeaban—. Ah, pero hoy era tu cita con Lan XiChen, ¿no?

—Los negocios pueden esperar —rezongó, marchando hacia la entrada con HuaiSang en sus brazos.

—Hay que pasar a comprar unos regalos para JingYi y SiZhui.

—¿Y deberíamos comprar la cuna para nuestro hijo?

—¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera sabemos si será niña o niño.

—Será niña.

Después de tres años habían comprendido al caprichoso destino; HuaiSang era el omega de MingJue y el alfa solo podía responder a un aroma, el de su destinado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo el Niecest. 💕 Disfruté escribiendo de ellos porque son de mis personajes favoritos, así que, espero les haya gustado este especial.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
